Prophetic Resolution
by iamanevilgenius
Summary: When Draco Malfoy decides to join the Light Side,the Golden Trio and Co., find out that there are a lot disturbing about him. For one thing, is he gay? A girl? Bisexual? Straight? And, more importantly, is Dumbledore really dead? Strong T! 1ST FANFICTION!
1. Prologue: Change in the tide

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**A/N:** Okay…the explanation of this story will be found in the end… Drop me a line, if you want. I don't really care much since this story is for my and my muses' (they're real people, btw) entertainment. Seriously, get through the Prologue (both of 'em,) and you'll see why I say entertainment.

Also…

**ADDITIONAL NOTES/WARNING LABELS**:

1. Some parts of this story may change without notice as it's still being edited (for the second time.)

2. This story is MEANT to be amusing! If it is offensive in any way or manner I apologize!

3. This story has some subjects that may be offensive

4. This story is in no way serious or meant to be taken seriously

5. I own the Strigoi-Nosferatu family (Hey, I made them up. The idea might not be, but the characters are)

6. I am American, so excuse the Americanisms that blow the setting to smithereens

7. This may be INAPPROPRIATE for the less mature or younger readers (Again the possibly offensive subjects)

8. Finally, as Mark Twain said, "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot!"

P.S.: As some of you may know, I put the warning labels because I'm always complaining that some stories need to come with them, so in order to prove I'm not a hypocrite, I put them in mine.

P.P.S: This will be posted on a different website too!

List of Main Characters in this Fic: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny …

**Note added on 31.07.06**: this _**NOT**_ a slash! (although almost everything else I've got up right now is a slash... keyword: **almost)**

This is a parody (sorta), but you might not be able to tell it is. It was written that way... think exaggerated-ness (is that even a word!)

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Change in the Tide**

Mist gathered in the darkness. It hung over the gathered figures, casting their forms into shadowy light.

"You have betrayed me," a voice whispered. The woman stood in the center of the circle. If she felt threatened by those figures, clad in long black robes and masks, she did not show it. They pressed on her, like bloodhounds thirsting for blood, smelling it on her rapidly beating heart.

"You and your husband," he said, staring at her, "you _have_ betrayed me. I do not forgive easily, but I will if you give me one good reason why I should."

She stood proud and tall as she said, "I cannot give you a reason for my husband's mistakes, but I can tell you – Dumbledore is dead and my son lives. That is why I did it – for my son to live."

"Then you are a fool. Do you think your son wanted your interference? I gave _him_ the mission! You – you betrayed me by informing someone who did not know of the plan!"

"I –" she was at a loss for words. He had deceived her then. "Dumbledore is dead. Does it matter how he died!" she cried, in desperation. It was the wrong thing to say. The man nodded at his assemblage, and a man was brought forward.

"Do you care for him, my dear?" asked a deceptively silky voice that did not disguise the awfulness of neither its sound, nor the disgusting feel of dead hands touching her cheek gently, forcing her to look at him.

She turned to look at the man – her husband. He was filthy, covered in matted blood. She knew that he had resigned himself to his death. His eyes told her not to plea for life. To save their son even though it meant they would surely die.

"Tsk, tsk," said the man, "your answer comes too late. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light exploded out of the end of his wand and hit the man before she could make anything more than a muffled sound.

"Now, tell me, why did you risk everything for your son? Tell me; are you loyal to me or to your son?"

She took a breath, hoping that somewhere, her son was safe. Her son _would_ live. She would die for it. Just like Lily Potter had died for her son, she would die for hers.

"You are my master," she said, proud that her voice did not shake, "but my son is the flesh of my flesh. I love him with a mother's love."

It was the wrong answer – any answer would have been the wrong answer, for he was in the mood to kill.

For the second time a green light flashed into the clearing and there was a thud as a body fell to the floor.

Then there was nothing except the dead bodies of two people, who would be discovered by Muggles in the morning and the sound of a child's panicked breathing.

He'd ignored his mother when she told him to wait for her back at the Manor. She'd had that look that his nanny once had when his pet dog died and she hadn't wanted to tell him that it was not coming back. Ever.

So he'd hidden here and had not made a sound as he'd watched both his mother and father die. He shivered as his clothes were dampened by the mist.

He staggered upward and with a last grief-filled look at his parents – at his mother, especially, he vowed, "I'll make them pay. I promise."

Then he turned and fled into the night, without any destination in mind, but knowing – to get revenge for his parents' deaths, he'd be declaring himself against Voldemort.

**

* * *

Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference: **

None so far


	2. Prologue: Shifting of Alliances

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Shifting of Alliance**

The old man had heard of the boy. He had not been following him, he'd merely come into the old tavern and heard of a strange boy. The locals claimed he was a wraith, with his fair skin, light eyes, and even lighter hair. Yet there were even more disturbing rumors – he'd had something to do with the deaths of those two people found in the clearing a few miles ago.

The locals were leery of strangers.

They were Muggles, after all, but the old man liked them. He found them charming. But it was not about him today. Today he was to see this young boy. He approached slowly, knowing that he would not be expecting a visit from him. He was, after all, supposed to be dead.

"Come with me, son," he said softly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The teen was so exhausted that he did not protest as he was steered into a more private room in the tavern.

Slowly the boy lifted his pale eyes to meet the old man's. He waited and was not disappointed – surprise and recognition filled his eyes.

"But – But you're dead!" said the boy.

"I am. And you are an Occlumens – you have gotten better at it, I see."

The boy merely looked at him, and then dropped his eyes. "I saw you die. I was there at the tower–"

"Calm yourself! I will explain everything to you in due time." The old man studied the younger, saying in a gentle tone, "I heard about your parents."

The boy flinched. "I don't want to talk about them."

"Tell me, can you block Voldemort out of your mind?"

"Yes. You know I can, otherwise you wouldn't have shown yourself! My father always said you were a fool, but you are not as much a fool as he was."

The old man did not reply; he only gazed at the young man thoughtfully. The boy's innocence, his illusions…his childhood… all of it had come to an end.

"Did he Mark you?"

There was a hesitation, before the boy shook his head. "No. He gave me a letter – with his seal on it. I was to show it to anyone who gave me trouble. That's what I did."

"Did he mark you in any other way?"

There was a flicker of fear in the pale eyes. He wet his lips, tongue darting out quickly to lick at them, before saying, "He touched me, if that's what you mean. He marked me, yes – as his, but not as a Death Eater."

"I see," said the old man. And he did see – the boy was damaged in a way that could never be repaired. And yet, he still managed to cling on to a remnant of defiance. He was a willful child – he had always been. Always in trouble with Harry Potter and his friends while trying to get them in trouble. Always trying to cause mischief … he was a mischievous child. One who knew where all those wounds where and rubbed salt on them. Whether it was to make them fester or heal faster, he did not know. But he smiled inwardly that the boy would rub salt on a wound – salt was one of the things to prevent infection – its sting was nothing but the price for having a wound cleaned.

But did the boy know that, he wondered. Perhaps…

Perhaps…he thought if he gave the boy—no, the young man a job that would make him feel important, he could accomplish it. He'd nearly completed his mission in trying to kill him, had he not? It said something about the boy's mettle – his determination, really, more than bravery.

"You can block Voldemort from your thoughts," he mused aloud, "Then… well, then, I suppose you wouldn't be willing to become my Secret Keeper."

The boy choked on his breath. "Me? _Your_ Secret Keeper?" he squeaked in surprise, "But I'm not – you can't possibly _trust _– can you?"

"Oh, but I do. You have made a few mistakes, my dear boy, but everyone makes mistakes! This is your chance to prove the rest of them wrong – that you are good, that you _are_ worth something…"

He watched the young man as he bit his lip. Then he nodded, saying, "All right. But what about your Phoenix lot – why can't they –"

"They are at risk," the old man said gently, "They are the most likely people I would choose to tell. More than that, the cause – our cause – needs a martyr. Severus – I cannot ask him to do more than he already has. He is alone now, but he will do what is right, help us in the way that is left to him. But you – you have disappeared from sight. If you become my Secret Keeper, you will be safe."

"Oh – so I _tell_ your Phoenix –"

"No!" said the man, speaking much more sharply than he'd intended to and the boy flinched. "No," he said, more gently, "They must not know. You will hold this secret to yourself. You are very good at keeping secrets."

For a moment the old man thought he'd lost the boy – that he would run back to the other side. Then the boy lifted his eyes, a defiant light blazing in those pale eyes, "I'll do it. I won't let my mother's death be for nothing! She died to _save_ me. I'm guilty of it – but I swore I'd make them pay. That puts me on your side. They won't trust me, but I've never trusted anyone. I'll be your Secret Keeper if you can tell me a safe place to go."

"I can," said the old man, slightly amused. Yet he was worried. The teenager in front of him was obviously running on nothing more than adrenaline now. His exhaustion was complete, and it was visible through the gleam in his eyes.

When the boy headed out to find the people that he needed to, a trek he would make on foot, rather than calling attention to himself with a broomstick or Apparating, he was the only person in the world who knew where Harry Potter's mentor was and that he was still alive. Yet, he would not tell them – he'd sworn it to himself, he would never say a word on the old man's whereabouts. Nor would he tell them that he was, indeed alive, and that his professor was innocent. He would let them believe what they would.

* * *

A/N: I think it ought to be obvious it'll never happen.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference: **

None that I'm aware of …

**Review response**

**White Phoenix:** Ha ha, real funny. You moron! You _are_ one of my frickin' Muses and unless I missed something and you're only a figment of my imagination, then you're real! And so is my other Muse. If you call me, I'll tell you -- and you already ought to know!


	3. I: Family Bloodlines

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**I**

**Family Bloodlines**

At the age of sixteen, Harry Potter had had an epiphany. He'd come to the realization that in the end, no one would come to save him. He would have to save himself. Harry had realized that he would have to fight his own battles. Dumbledore was gone. There was no one left to rescue him. Harry Potter, at the age of sixteen, decided that he was going to have to do it himself. No one else could fight the ultimate battle for him. There was no one to protect him. In the end, it would come down to his facing Voldemort. Alone. And only one of them would walk away, if either. Whoever walked away from that battle, they'd hold the future within their hands.

But Harry Potter had remarkable friends. They were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, whatever dreams they had had of completing their education, they had given them up to follow him. Harry knew that they would follow him to the end of the world if they had to.

Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes, and bent over the thick, old and musty book. They were searching out the oldest books they could find on the history of the four Founders.

"If Voldemort found something of Ravenclaw, we'd be lucky if we so much as heard of it at this point," said Hermione, whose hair was beginning to frizzle in the heat of this arid month of July.

"Don't – say – the – name," rasped Ron.

"Honestly, Ron! It's _only_ a name. There's no need to be afraid of it! Come on – just repeat after me: Vol…de…mort!"

"I _can't_ – oh, all right, then. V-V-V-Vol-d-d-d-de-m-m-mort," stammered Ron.

"Good boy," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"There's absolutely nothing here! We don't even _know_ – hey, look this is interesting," said Harry.

Hermione and Ron made their way over toward the black-haired and bespectacled boy. They leaned over and read:

**Ravenclaw Genealogy**

"See, look," said Harry following the line down from 'Rowena Ravenclaw', "she had a daughter who married this bloke here…"

"Hang on, Rowena Ravenclaw had twins – a daughter and a son – see they follow her daughter… Gavin Ravenclaw…"

"Oh, look – he got disowned," said Hermione pointing at the notation in the faded writing of the old book. "So everything went to his sister – not that it matters, since he died before Rowena Ravenclaw did at any rate…"

"I wonder if they have the four founders here…"

"Maybe," said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She desperately wanted something to tie it back up with …

"Oh, bother," she huffed, and muttered an incantation, and instantaneously, her hair was tied back with a ribbon.

"Arggh!" groaned Ron, "I need out! Lemme out!"

Harry laughed, "We'll go back outside in a moment. This is – hey," he said, his eyes falling on a name. "Would you look at that – this Ravenclaw line marries into the Lovegood line. That means Luna Lovegood's a descendant of Rowena. It's too bad she's not a direct descendant…"

"Well, maybe she's the heir…" Hermione said, looking over at the book. "No…it tells you, the names are added and look it says here – she's the third in line for the inheritance. Her father's second. I wonder who the heir is. They're not listed here…"

"Oh my God," said Ron suddenly.

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione, alarmed at Ron's tone.

"Look – Gavin Ravenclaw was disowned because he married Salazar Slytherin's younger daughter!"

They all turned to stare at where Ron was pointing. Sure enough, the name had a little 'm.' that connected itto the name Artemis Slytherin.

"So… could the _direct_ heir be in Slytherin's line – oh no," said Hermione. She really didn't want to think about the idea that Voldemort could be Ravenclaw's heir as well.

"Well, I guess we could take another hour," said Ron mournfully. "Though we have to go soon – the bookstore will be closing soon."

This was true. It was only Harry's status in the Wizarding World that they'd been allowed to look through the bookstore owner's private collection. There _were_ libraries in the Wizarding World, but the most expansive that was somewhat opened to public was the one at Hogwarts. They would be making the trip to Hogwarts soon.

An hour later, Hermione stood up. Her notebook – bought from the muggle store down the street of the flat that the three had bought for themselves in London, was half filled with notes.

Harry and Hermione had filled the flat with Muggle items, trying to disguise the place where they lived as a thoroughly Muggle home. Ron had quickly become obsessed with the television and cable. Harry and Hermione both thought that it was lucky this was so because it would have been worse if Ron had known about the internet. The computer was all very well, but Ron did not find it entertaining simply because he did not know about the broad and expansive world of the internet.

Hermione insisted on the location having a Secret Keeper, but Harry kept putting it off. It was as though he was taunting the Death Eaters by not hiding himself. In fact, Harry _wanted_ the confrontation to come out.

"Well, I've found Godric Gryffindor's line…" said Hermione pointing. "Apparently Gavin's great-great-great grandchild married Gryffindor's great-great-great-great grandson. Oh…look, Harry, the Potters…ooh," she said, appreciatively. "You're the second in line for inheritance. I wonder what that means."

"It means Gryffindor's got another heir that's not listed on that line!" said Ron. "What _I_ wonder is when we are going to eat! I also wonder _who_ Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's heirs are. I mean, I would have thought Gryffindor's heir would've been Harry. He _did_ pull the sword out of the hat, remember?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione, "But he's the second in line. So maybe they're really old by now."

"Could it be that maybe Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's heir are the same person?"

"Possibly. But if we're right in thinking that Ravenclaw's heir has Slytherin blood, chances are it might be Voldemort."

"But then again it might not be."

"You're right. It says here that Gavin Ravenclaw married Salazar Slytherin's younger daughter, so I guess he had more children," said Hermione, looking impressed at Ron and Harry. Harry was amused to see Ron's ears turn red.

"Well, we'll be going off…unless we can find the bloodlines of Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

Hermione frowned. She looked at the book. It was very old … very old indeed. She turned the thin pages carefully, and then stopped when she came to the section on Helga Hufflepuff.

"Well, here's the section on Helga Hufflepuff…Come on, we need to ask the owner of this bookstore how he got this book…"

"I think he said it was given to his ancestor when the Hogwarts library burned down years ago – before our time. According to him, it's enchanted to magically update itself," said Harry. "I guess it adds pages too."

"Hmm…" said Hermione, thoughtfully. She turned the pages slowly until she came on the Hufflepuff bloodlines. "Well, here's a chart…ooh, Macmillan – eighth in line, but there others aren't listed here." Harry grinned at Ron and they both rolled their eyes. Both of them buried their noses in thick books, trying to find something – some clue as to where it was hidden…

"Well, I'll be!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

They all turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Well, see, look in this line – it's listed Helga Hufflepuff's _direct_ descendant—the only daughter – the rest of the people here like the Macmillans are listed as cousins and distant relatives – their blood's too diluted, I suppose – well _she_ married the child that was related to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. So _their_ child's listed – but he vanished and the book can't tell us more. I suppose it might be listed in Slytherin's line…"

"No," Harry said. "Go back to Ravenclaw."

"Why?" asked Hermione, turning back to the page. "Do you think there's something hidden there – oh, never mind –" and she muttered something under her breath.

It seemed as though nothing would happen when –

"Hey, Gavin's line's back," said Ron, stating the obvious. They watched as it Slytherin-Ravenclaw line joined the Gryffindor line. And lastly, the Hufflepuff line joined this line. The interesting thing about this line, however was that it remained directly related to Gavin and his Slytherin bride. The last name changed and suddenly Harry blinked.

"The Most Noble House of Black," he whispered.

They all looked at each other blankly. They saw Sirius's name appear and underneath his name was the word _Heir_, but beneath that were his birth and death days.

"But I didn't inherit it," said Harry, slowly. Hermione shook her head, "No, you only inherited the material possessions. Only direct blood can make you inherit things like this."

"I want to see the Slytherin line," said Ron abruptly. "I think we'll find the Malfoys listed there somewhere."

"Yeah," laughed Harry, "They're evil enough."

"Oh, stop it you two," said Hermione, sounding severe. "They've made some … bad choices."

"You still don't believe us? Malfoy was a Death Eater. _Is_ a Death Eater." said Ron, "He proved it with the –" he broke off. None of them wanted to talk about what had happened. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Fleur and Bill plan that the wedding be three days before your birthday, Harry."

Hermione stopped turning the pages, saying, "Look, Slytherin bloodlines and – oh no – I don't believe this."

They all turned to look at the page. Voldemort's name was written as Tom Riddle and underneath was the word 'DISINHERITED'

"But…how?" asked Harry.

"I – I don't know. No one has enough Slytherin blood for the blood to _do_ anything! I mean, there are, but they don't have _enough_…" said Hermione, sounding bewildered. "Not unless something happened – this looks fairly new…"

Harry knew what she meant. The ink in which the word 'DISINHERITED' was black and not faded like the rest of the ink.

"Hey, I was right," said Ron. "Look, the Malfoys have some Slytherin blood – but they don't have enough to be the heirs. Well…what the – Malfoy isn't in here."

They all turned to look. The last entry in that book was the name Lucius Malfoy. Nowhere in that line was Draco Malfoy's name.

"You – you don't think he could've been _adopted_, do you?" asked Hermione finally.

"No, he looks too much like his parents," said Ron, blankly.

"Well – that could be coincidental," said Hermione. "It has to do with genes and DNA and the way the – look I read my parent's medical textbooks at home. They've got loads – they're dentists – doctors…"

"Malfoy couldn't be adopted – he would – wouldn't he?"

"Maybe he didn't know," said Hermione.

Except Harry was remembering – Draco Malfoy had been sent to kill Dumbledore or see his parents killed.

"But why wouldn't he be in this line?" asked Ron suddenly. "Check if he's anywhere else…"

It was at this moment that the bells on the door chimed. None of them looked up; Hogwarts would be opening for the year again, but this was a test year. They would not be going back – well, maybe to look at the books in the library, but not…

Well, Harry thought, they'd think about that when they got there.

"Hello," they could hear the clerk saying, "How may I help you – Hogwarts? Seventh year?"

"Uh…" said a familiar voice _did_ make them look up, "Actually, I was looking for some friends of mine…well, okay, they're not my friends – we don't get along…"

"Are they friends or are they enemies of yours?" asked the clerk.

"Well … We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us, you know? Okay, maybe I'll just shut up now."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all staring at each other. They all knew the drawling voice very, very, very _well_.

"I'll be damned," said Ron suddenly. Hermione and Harry turned to look at the redhead. Ron was staring at the book with a look that could be described as repulsed shock.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron's gaze and stared.

The book was rewriting itself, its cursive letters slowly appearing on the page. The page now read:

Lucius Malfoy m. Narcissa Black

And underneath their names were their birthdays, but not only that, but also the last thing they'd expected—the days of their deaths and below Narcissa's name was the word Heir – like Sirius's name had had. And now Malfoy's name appeared. And it read in the black ink.

_Draco Malfoy_

_b. June 5_

_Heir_

"No way! That means he's the heir to _all four of the founders!_" yelled Ron in horror.

"Ah … are they in the back?" asked Malfoy, "Look, please tell me if they are. We need to get out of here … I mean, they _are_ trying to kill me, and I really don't have the time for this, so if you don't mind, I'll go in the back because I think I just heard a horrified yell that sounded like one of the people I was looking for."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at the page in the book, gaping at it. Draco Malfoy was here … not only that but he was also supposed to inherit Hogwarts. He wasn't just Slytherin's or Ravenclaw's heir – he was all _four_ of the founders' heir. He had Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff blood in an equal number.

"Uh, yeah, hello," said Malfoy stepping into the room, "I know you lot hate me, but can we please go?"

Then the windows exploded and the stabbing pain in Harry's head told him that the Death Eaters had arrived … right on Malfoy's heels.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Not much to say… ended on a cliffie there, but personally… unhappy with the chapter… Well, actually, about making Malfoy the heir to all four founders…the reason is because everybody always makes him Slytherin's heir but usually no one else. And Harry's usually Gryffindor's heir, but I thought it'd be interesting …

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference: **

1. "We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us" – unknown (no, I swear it's a quote).

**Review Response:**

Okay.. First of, to my Muses: Keep your conversations PRIVATE! Don't post them up in my reviews! Thank you.

**Now, for those of you who reviewed:**

**hogwartscharmed1, MikaPotter, Ninjaofdarkness, Ranma064. **

Thank you for reviewing.

As for updating... I update randomly, when I feel it like. (I hope you don't think I'm mean.)

P.S: The story is odd, but it's a humor/drama story. The title won't make sense, though... at least not until the end (I think... hope).

And oh, yes. If people give me stories to finish writing or whatever, don't mention them. I write at my own pace and I don't want to be rushed like some fanfic writers are. Thanks!

Sayonara!


	4. II: Addition to the Home

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me! Thanx!

**

* * *

**

**II**

**Addition to the Home**

Harry looked out. The clerk hurried out and they heard the sounds of a scuffle, then a thud as a body fell to the floor.

"Oh my God," whispered Hermione, looking horrified. "They _killed_ him."

"Yes!" said Malfoy and they all turned to look at him. Ron was already opening his mouth when Malfoy wrenched open the back door. "Like my father always said – always leave a door to escape through. Now, will you lot come with me, or are you going to be little brave Gryffindors and die idiotic deaths?" When none of them moved, Malfoy sighed,"Oh, wait considering who you _are_, we can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? Or maybe not."

Harry turned to look behind him. A Death Eater stood there.

"Ah, little Dragon, come with us," said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "The master wants the Dragon to come out and play."

"No!" said Malfoy, "And you can't make me!"

It was a childish answer, and he seemed to realize because he flushed, but he had his wand in his hand. It was shaking something terrible, but Harry realized that Malfoy – for whatever reason – had taken Dumbledore up on his offer – to join them.

"Oh, little Dragon," she cooed, "you lost your mummy and daddy, come to Aunt Bella, I'll take care of you right. I'll teach you the finer arts…"

"No," said Malfoy, again, "I'm not going with you. I won't! You killed my parents! I saw you – you wanted them to die – and if you take me – you just want my money – well you won't get it even if I die!"

Harry suddenly realized – Ministry – they would come. There had to be some kind of way for them to sense that the Killing Curse had been used.

"Get back, Malfoy," Harry said, shoving him behind him.

"Oh isn't this _sweet_?" she asked, "The Potty's protecting the Dragon…Baby Dragon; I thought dragons were meant to slay the heroes!"

"That's enough, Bellatrix," said another Death Eater. They came into the room – there were three of them now. "We have a mission to fulfill. And I see that we cannot do more here."

"That's the Potter boy. If we kill him – we can be rewarded beyond our dreams!"

"Oh, really?" asked Malfoy, "How? I've seen what he gives you! He's a maniac! He's insane! He's a pathetic little worm – a filthy _half-blood!_"

"Shut up," said Bellatrix, "I see you've cast your sorry lot with this trash. The Muggle-lovers – the Mudblood. See if you will ever touch my money."

"Ha! What money? You haven't got any money – you've been sucking my parents dry for years – a leech – that's what you are."

"I see – this is how you thank me – for those lessons –"

"I'll see you in jail for those lessons!" Malfoy suddenly said, "Nothing gives you the right to touch me. _Nothing_."

"Ah, but you're nothing, little Dragon. Without us, you're nothing. Our playing with you is nothing more than the price for your glory. With this lot, you've got no glory. You are worthless."

Harry looked at Hermione who was speechless with shock. He was speechless with shock as well, but suddenly, he found his tongue, saying, "He's worth something. Maybe not a lot – but a sight more than _you_ if he can do the right thing."

"We will deal with you later," the man who'd spoken before said suddenly.

"But why can't we kill him?" asked the other.

"Stupid idiot!" yelled Bellatrix, "The Ministry is here – come – let them deal with this – see how they can explain this –_MORSMORDE!_" she turned to them, "Have fun, little Dragon, explaining the dead clerk and the Dark Mark … You were branded, were you not? They'll put you in jail – and then – then we will see."

With a loud sound that sounded very much like a backfiring car, the Death Eaters Disapparated.

Malfoy was shaking, though in terror or relief, Harry had absolutely no idea. But it was obvious – especially after this – they'd wanted Malfoy to come with them, but Malfoy … for better or worse, had joined their side.

"Okay, everybody, grab on." said Hermione suddenly, "We don't want to be here when the Ministry arrives – in a minute," she added, holding out her notebook in one hand and holding the older book in the other. Harry grabbed it at the same time Ron did. Malfoy looked at it suspiciously, before he touched it and suddenly Harry felt the jerk-behind-the-navel feeling he always got and suddenly they were standing in an alley just a bit of a walk away from their home.

"A portkey," said Malfoy, sounding impressed, "I hadn't thought of that. So, where are we going?"

"Home," said Harry. "I'm assuming they were after you. D'you think they're going to keep trying to get to you? Though, we really didn't do much except throw taunts at each other back and forth."

Malfoy snorted, "They're trying to _kill_ me, see. My parents are dead – both of them, but the Ministry's probably hushing it up. They _always_ hush it up."

"Tell me about it," said Harry, bitterly, recalling how slanderous the Daily Prophet was.

Malfoy looked like he could sympathize. Harry wondered about the blonde boy. He didn't _know_ Malfoy. Before it had been – he's _Malfoy_ – a sodding Slytherin – of course he's evil; nothing he does is without an ulterior motive…but now… Now Harry wondered just _who_ was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, it's a bit of a walk," said Hermione, "But we're almost home. I hope we're not being followed."

"Being followed would be a step up for me. I'm not generally _followed_," said Malfoy. "Normally it's like I'm being _chased_. They're like a dog with a bone – they just won't let go. Except it really isn't fun being the bone, see, because I don't fancy being in between all those teeth."

"Right," said Harry.

"So, tell me," said Ron, "why should we trust you?"

"Oh, I don't think you ought to trust me. _I_ wouldn't trust me if I were you. Actually, I _don't_ trust me come to think of it. So, I'd say – I really haven't got a reason to trust me. I'm just…an on-the-run dead Death Eater's son. Make that Death _Eaters_. And that's just a horrible name – Death Eater. I mean who really wants to _eat_ death? Well, unless you're a vampire, then that's understandable. That made no sense at all, did it? Don't answer that."

They looked at him in speechless shock. Malfoy wasn't _anything_ like they'd expected him to be. He talked about a mile a minute and all about nothing … or at least, nothing they could understand.

"You know, Pansy used to tell me I was very random," said Malfoy, "I don't think I'm random. Just very … arbitrary"

"You realize that means the same thing, right?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes. Okay. I'm nervous and you people aren't helping," said Malfoy sounding aggravated. "We just narrowly escaped certain death and here I am trying to converse with people I've never had a civil conversation with before in my entire life – except maybe him," Malfoy pointed at Ron, "But we were two, so that doesn't count, so it'd be ace if you could just…help me out here."

As they were talking, they were walking and by now they found themselves standing on a street corner. Harry reached out to stop Malfoy from walking out into the middle of the street when the light was red.

At some point during their walk, Harry decided to help Malfoy out and said the first thing that came into his head, "Did you know that you're the heir to Hogwarts?"

"What?" said Malfoy, miffed at being interrupted in the middle of a rant Harry had tuned out.

"I mean, you're the Four Founders' heir. Like Slytherin's heir – except you're also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor's heir too."

"I have _Hufflepuff_ blood?" said Malfoy, sounding horrified, "Oh, how appalling, but other than that – yes I knew. D – er – somebody told me that – in a tavern. They said they saw it in me. I just hadn't thought about the having-Hufflepuff-blood which is a lot worse than having Gryffindor blood in me, even though Slytherin and Gryffindor were blood brothers. They did some weird magic and slit their hands and – you're not interested."

"Oh, no, we're interested," said Harry, quickly, trying and failing to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Oh. No, I can see you're just humoring me. And I'm _hungry_ and _tired_."

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"What?" asked Malfoy. Then Harry amended himself, Draco. It was Draco now – especially since, by all appearances, Mal – Draco would be living with them.

"Nothing," said Harry shooting Ron a dirty look.

"Oh. Did I mention I've got some really nasty people after me who'd like nothing more than to kill me? Oh, yeah. My life's a bowl of cherries isn't it? I mean my father never really had the time for me – he just bought me everything I ever wanted, but he wouldn't pay _attention_. My mother … well, I loved her and she loved me, so I guess that's one good thing. Life really isn't fair, is it? Yes, life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all. And I'm yakking. But I tend to do this when I'm nervous. And I'm really, _really_ nervous. I mean, I know we aren't enemies – we're just friends who happen to hate each other, of course. That's what my mum always said. We don't have enemies, just friends who try to hide their affection by trying to hurt us. Oh, are we here?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Mal –_ Draco_ was really a somewhat harmless child. And in many ways, Draco Malfoy _was_ a child. While Harry had been forced to grow up quickly, Draco had stayed innocent as a child. He'd never seen the horrors Harry had seen. Well, perhaps there were some things even Draco Malfoy had seen, but he was relatively innocent compared to Harry, Ron, and even Hermione. As Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione had grown up a lot faster than anybody wanted them to. All children who grow up in war do. They all grow up too fast.

Hermione put the key into the lock and opened the door, as Harry dealt with the wards, which allowed only the three of them to pass and had to be adjusted to allow all others. Ron only glared daggers at Draco, obviously wishing for him to die a thousand and one deaths – each more painful than the one before.

They stepped into the room and Draco made a face. "It's all Muggle-ized."

"Yes," said Hermione, severely as Draco followed her into the house and up the stairs. "Here are the rules, Draco, if you're going to stay with us. One, no Mudblood comments, two, we all do chores. All of us – one week each. So that means yours begins tomorrow. Come on, we've got five bedrooms, so you'll have your own room. It depends which one you want. They all have their private bathrooms and there's one in the hallway, and one downstairs."

Draco nodded – he obviously appreciated this. Then he opened his mouth and said, "I'm _hungry_. Don't you have a kitchen?"

"Well, actually we just make do on take out," said Hermione brightly. "None of us have the time or inclination to cook. Harry can cook, but he doesn't like cooking."

"Not like cooking?" asked Draco, "That's blasphemous. I love cooking. I'll go make biscuits!" Then he vanished down the stairs.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other, amused.

They'd been lucky to get this house – it was nice with five bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It was a moderate size, but for someone who didn't _know_ where the kitchen was…

"Where's the kitchen, by the way?" asked Draco reappearing, having decided to Apparate next to them.

"It's in the back, to the left. Come on, I'll show you," said Hermione, "If you promise to be very quiet."  
"_Quiet_? I _am_ quiet! I'm the quietest person ever was! How could you even think that I wouldn't be _quiet_?"

"_Draco!_" all three of them said in unison.

"All right, then. I'll just…stop talking now."

"Thank God!" said Ron, fervently.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. Harry grinned to himself. It was funny. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would talk so much? Well, occasionally, thought Harry, Draco Malfoy would be annoying. Aside from that it was starting to look like an interesting year. And he wasn't even seventeen yet!

With a jolt, Harry realized that with everything that had happened today, he hadn't even thought about Dumbledore's dying at all.

Harry's mouth curved into a wry smile. He really did wonder how Draco's sudden appearance in their lives would affect them all. How it'd affect their house, for that matter, Harry thought looking around, eyes landing on the picture Hermione had placed on the wall. An idealistic home country type of Muggle picture with the words '_HOME, SWEET HOME'_ blazoned across it. Harry sighed, well for better or worse, it looked like Draco Malfoy would be living with them.

_And I wonder how we're going to tell the rest of the Order_, Harry thought, trying and failing to imagine everyone's shocked reactions at who their new housemate was.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I invoke the right of the artistic license with Draco Malfoy's character. The reason: He's a character painted with prejudices – from the very beginning, Harry's prejudiced in his perception of Malfoy, so therefore I'm taking artistic license as a fanfic writer and making his personality a somewhat (I hope) plausible personality in a real person.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "…we can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide?" –Willow (From Buffy)

2. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?" – A saying that seems to be popular around here (anyone know the original person who said this?)

3. "Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all." – William Goldman

**P.S.:** Sorry about any random mistakes! By the way, I know this story is completely odd, but like I said, it was written because I was bored. That is, Phoenix, Arwen, and I were all bored. Not that Phoenix did anything. He just made fun of it and insulted Arwen and Arwen insulted back and I wrote this. That's why it's so screwy. I mean, come on, three people and three very different ideas of how to write this. Then again, Arwen helped a lot more than Phoenix.

Anyway, see you around. Give me feedback (as long as it's nice). Constructive Criticism always welcomed. (I think spelled criticism wrong). But remember, this is extremely silly because it is meant to be FUNNY, not SERIOUS. Although, I tend to be a serious person rather than humorous.

**Review Response:**

**Ranma Higurashi **

**Ryen Selenity Caliburn **

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**queen-of-monkey-magic**

Thank you so much for reviewing!

**MikaPotter:** I know I'm mean. And I'm very proud of it too. That's why I'm not a genius, I'm an _evil_ genius. (Or so Phoenix said when he blackmailed into using this idiotic penname). Anyway, yes, this story's odd. It's called a twisted sense of humor.When I say twisted mean completely _twisted_. If you keep reading, you'll find out why I said that. Also, let's not fret about the tiny little details. As long as the grammar's fine, I'm happy. As for Draco being the heir... well, mainly it's because I'm tired of the old andwanted a new idea... and also because Arwen was bored. Then again, so was I.

By the way, I read your story. It's a nice story.

auf Wiedersehen!

Keir Raizel the evil genius (ha haha!)

Or maybe the really insane evil writer.

P.P.S: How do you say goodbye in any other language besides Japanese and German and English and Spanish and Italian and Hawaiian and French?


	5. III: Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

**III**

**Draco Malfoy**

"It's a _wedding_," said Draco exasperatedly. "It's a _Weasley_ wedding. And see, here's the thing – I don't do weddings. Ever – it's like – it's like – Potter's being anti-social."

Draco Malfoy had been living with them for a little over a fortnight. Much to their relief, when he _wasn't_ nervous, Draco really was a quiet person. Well, quiet until somebody said something that would send him off into a rant.

"I'm not anti-social!" said Harry.

"You're not _helping_," said Hermione.

"Well, good, I don't want him at the Burrow – he'd destroy it!" said Ron, glaring at the blonde. Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but then shook his head, "Look I don't _want_ to go to a wedding!"

"So what are you going to do here for three days? The wedding isn't until the twenty-seventh and three days after _that_ everybody will be coming here for Harry's seventeenth birthday – it'll be a big party."

"What if I said I was dying?" asked Draco, "Would that make you stop insisting on my going?"

"I hope you _do_ die," said Ron, nastily.

"No, and don't say things like that, Ron!" said Hermione, "Draco's okay, we've all agreed on this."

"No we haven't," said Ron mulishly.

"Ron!" groaned Hermione, "We've been through this before. Draco stays. Draco's good. Draco's –"

"Draco's standing right here listening to you," interrupted Draco. "If you two want to go fight about what I am, go do it outside. I won't have fighting in my kitchen. Now, shoo – go away."

Harry tried not to smile as Ron left and Hermione went right after him, saying, "How could you do this! Why won't you at least _try_ to get along with him? Ronald Weasley get back here! And – oh no – DON'T YOU _DARE_ CLOSE THAT DOOR IN MY FA –"

Draco laughed as he bent down and pulled something that looked and smelled delicious out of the oven.

"So, _how_ do you know how to cook again?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged, "I was bored, so I went to the Muggle place outside the Manor, and they had a cooking class _and_ a dancing class for something called ballet and I didn't like wearing a skirt, so I took the cooking class without telling my parents. They were free, so nobody asked questions. The old lady – she was Muggle – said I had a natural gift for it. That was before we went off to Hogwarts. My parents didn't find out until the third year and I got locked in my closet for it – but by that time I already knew how to cook."

"So your whole I-hate-all-things-Muggle was just an act?"

"Everything about me is just an act," muttered Draco. "It's like I'm a twenty-four hour act that's on seven days a week. Like those things – the soaps – that Wea – Ron watches on the telly."

"You have no idea how weird it is to hear Draco Malfoy saying the words 'the telly' like that," said Harry.

"Oh, stuff it," said Draco, "I took Muggle Studies for all three years we could. I would've taken it this year too. I liked it – it was my first favorite class."

"Really? What was your second?"

"Potions, of course. Now, why don't you go and get those two lovebirds down here for dinner?"

Harry snorted, "They're not even dating! I'd think I'd die of shock if they ever got around to admitting they like each other!"

"Really?" asked Draco, "Well, they fight like an old married couple."

"Don't let them hear you say that," said Harry, laughing to himself as he headed out the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione.

Draco watched him go, feeling …odd. He'd never expected his life to turn out this way.

_Ah, old man, I hope you're happy,_ thought Draco. _You'd better be. I promised I'd take care of him. Watch over him, and I will. God help me, I will watch over him and guard him against all things even death. I'll help him on his way to fight, I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything and I sure hope you know what you're doing._

Draco sighed, and checked the soup. He stirred it slowly, allowing the aromas wash over him. He liked cooking – it was therapeutic, it gave him time to reflect on things. While Draco seemed random when he was talking – especially when he was nervous, he _could_ stay on topic. But long ago, he'd learned that people who took themselves too seriously were the kind that went through life bitter. So, he said his random statements, and generally tried to make people laugh. Draco didn't like being the butt of a joke, but he didn't mind poking fun at others when it came to it. It was easy to wind people up – to make them so annoyed that they stopped thinking about the things that made shadows under their eyes and brought ghosts of terrible things into their eyes. He looked down at the pie – a pumpkin pie, today. Tomorrow, he'd give Hermione a list of things that he needed, along with the estimated amount of money. She'd leave him some cash – Muggle money, so he could walk to the end of the street and buy the food …

"I still don't want him anywhere near –"

"Ron, you _like_ the way he cooks! Don't you think it's a great thing he can cook? I hate cooking – because it reminds me of bad things – like the Dursleys. And my food's mediocre at best – Malfoy can_ cook_ – he's really, really good at it too. Smell that? That's _food_, Ron. He makes it."

"So? He's gay," said Ron. Draco bit his tongue. Yelling out at the top of his lungs that he _wasn't_ gay was a sure way of making them all think he _was_ gay. "And I don't care if he can cook! I just want him to leave us alone! Why can't he stay with somebody else?"

"Oh, and do you want to go back on living on take out?" asked Hermione severely, "I won't cook – we've got too much research to do! How are we going to find Helga's cup if we stop to cook? I can't cook anything worth spit and you know it, Ron! I'm just not very good at it!"

"So, I'll buy you a cookbook," said Ron, "Mum always said it was just following a recipe."

"Draco doesn't follow a recipe – he's a living, breathing, walking, and talking cookbook. What's more he's probably fantastic at making potions! He's probably really, really good! And look, Ron, just give him a chance."

Draco really wanted to interrupt them right then, but if he did, Ron would never accept him – not really.

There was a long silence. Draco wondered if now would be a good time to call out to them – say something funny, just to break the silence …

"All right," said Ron. "Fine. He can stay. But I don't have to like him."

_I don't care if you don't_, thought Draco, _I really don't. Not as long as I can stay to do what I've been ordered to do – to protect your sorry hides just because you're Harry's friends – to stick with you until the end. My name's Draco and it doesn't just mean a snake – it means Dragon too, and like those old faerie tales my mother read to me, I'll guard you all with my last breath. I won't let you down. I won't. Even if they kill me, I won't let them kill you, Harry. I promised him – the old man, that I'd keep you safe long enough so he can come back to you and explain why he had to leave. I hope you don't hate me for knowing he's alive and not telling you. I hope I'll live long enough to tell you… But if I have to … I'll die for you._

Harry was unaware of Draco Malfoy's thoughts. If he had been aware of them, he might have been worried. Harry Potter didn't want anyone to die for him. He didn't want to be in a war. He just wanted to be a normal person. But that wasn't possible for Harry.

"Hey, you lot, get your behinds in here – dinner's ready," yelled Draco, startling them, and making Hermione giggle. Harry followed Ron and Hermione into the room. They had formed an uneasy truce about Draco Malfoy. Draco was grinning at whatever Hermione had just whispered into his ear, as he handed Ron a plate. "Help yourself. I made too much, I think."

"Oh, no, this is enough," Ron said, and eagerly began to viciously attack his food as he shoveled into his mouth.

Draco stared at him, and then met Harry's eyes with a bemused expression on his face.

Harry shrugged. Draco nodded slightly, before turning away to get Hermione a plate. Harry walked over and grabbed a plate before Draco could hand it to him, and helped himself a large serving of mouth-watering food.

"Oh, yeah, I made a chocolate cake, Hermione. You can take that to the Burrow for the wedding with my compliments."

"Are you sure you didn't put poison into it?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" both Hermione and Harry said. Ron sighed, looking moodily at his food.

Draco looked amused, saying, "No, I didn't put poison into the cake. It's a _chocolate_ cake – you don't ruin things like that. Now, broccoli and anchovies, maybe. Those are poisonable." Draco paused, thinking about what he'd just said, then asked, "Is poisonable even a word?"

"I don't know. What are you all looking at me for?" asked Hermione.

The three boys exchanged amused looks before turning back to their food.

Ron paused suddenly with a horrified expression on his face, noticing the broccoli in his soup and looked at Draco who only smiled at him sweetly.

"So … Malfoy, what's your most embarrassing moment?" he asked, glaring at Draco.

"Embarrassing moment?" asked Draco, staring at Ron. "And they said I'm weird."

"Well, they want me to accept you and I need something to think about when I'm preventing myself from killing you, so tell me something embarrassing so I can think about that instead," said Ron.

Draco thought about it. "Er – well, there was a time where I listened to Crabbe and Goyle go on and on about Professor McGonagall. So, I told them to go and have an orgy with her … then I thought about that statement. It was very embarrassing."

Hermione choked and Harry pounded her on the back, "Er – right, Malfoy. That doesn't classify as an embarrassing moment."

"Okay, Professor McGonagall and orgies in the same sentence. I could have done without that one," said Ron.

"Me too," said Draco. "But you wanted to know the most embarrassing moment – and it _was_ embarrassing because we were in the common room and I sort of yelled it out. Professor Snape was standing right behind me, too."

"Oh, well, then," said Ron, blinking.

"Hang on, I think I heard about that," said Hermione, "In the girls' bathroom – Parvati and Lavender were giggling about you. They said that Luna said you'd yelled in the library that you wanted an orgy with Professor McGonagall."

"I never, ever, heard that," said Harry fervently, "And I really, _really_ wish I never had."

Then they changed the subject as quickly as they could.

xxx

"Don't burn the house down, Malfoy," said Ron, "We'll be back."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with us?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded, "I'm sure."

"We won't mind – I'm sure even Ron will let you stay at the Burrow … Come with us – there's still time …"

"No, I don't want to. We've been through this before. I don't _like_ weddings. I'll just stay here and mind the house. That all right with you?"

"Okay, don't get your knickers into a knot," said Harry sighing. "But it'd really make me feel better if you just went with us."

"Ha! It's more like you don't trust me!"

"And you know it!" said Ron, "But whatever – those sodding Death Eaters don't know where we live. We'll get a Secret Keeper. I've spoken to Ginny and she's all right with the idea …"

"Why can't one of you be the Secret Keeper?" asked Draco, "I mean it just seems like an awful lot to ask someone else …"

"Well, because that's too easy. Though, I suppose we could make you the Secret Keeper… No one would expect us to make you that," said Hermione, thoughtfully.

"Er – no, I don't want to be Secret Keeper, thanks. I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

"Right then. I think we should go," said Ron. "Unless we want the neighbors to wonder why we're out here in our backyard in the middle of the night."

"Okay. Well, then, Malfoy, take care," said Harry, with misgivings, as Hermione took out a biro and they all reached out to touch it.

The last glimpse Harry got of Draco was the blonde waving at them and saying, "Have fun! Oh, Hermione, got the cake?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "Thanks for making it. I'll tell them you made it – after they've eaten it."

"Okay, see you in three to four days, Malfoy," said Harry. Draco nodded, lifting a hand in farewell.

Then they were gone, Hermione had activated the portkey. They landed rather clumsily into the Weasleys backyard.

"Next time, I'm Apparating," said Hermione as she brushed herself off.

"Right, me too," said Harry, who planned on taking his Apparating test soon.

"All right, you three?" asked Fred or George, spotting them.

"Oh, you three made it! I was beginning to wonder…" Molly Weasley ran out the door, and hugged her son, then Hermione and Harry. She hugged Harry first then she hugged Hermione who said, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley! I hope you've had a good summer, this year."

"Well, with all things considered, dear, it's been …bearable," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We've got a new housemate," said Harry brightly. He didn't want to talk about Dumbledore's death. As soon as his birthday and the wedding where through, they were going to see if they could find more things on Helga somewhere, searching out clues to see where Voldemort might've hidden the cup.

"Really?" asked Lupin. Harry was surprised to see him, and he smiled warmly at the werewolf. He looked healthy, younger and much happier.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione, and Ron!" said Tonks, beaming at them. Her hair was back to its normal bright pink.

It was more than that, thought Harry, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, who's this new housemate of yours?" asked Ginny, "I heard you saying that."

"Hey …Ginny," said Harry feeling oddly embarrassed. It was odd because he'd dated her for a while last year. He didn't know whether he loved her or not. Ginny thought she loved him, and Harry knew he didn't want Ginny hurt.

"Harry," said Ginny, brightly, almost as though she'd never dated him. A few moments conversation told Harry that she was dating Dean Thomas now and Harry felt the senseless urge to pummel Dean's face. Apparently, Ginny had gotten back with Dean just this month.

Harry wondered if he hadn't meant anything to her. Rage was beginning to fill in his veins but he carefully blocked it. He smiled painfully at his old roommate.

"All right?" he asked the boy, who grinned at him saying, "All right."

Harry nodded. He didn't like him at all. Dean looked at him awkwardly, "Well, it's nice seeing you, mate."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Right then. Are Fleur and Bill around? I want to go and tell them congratulations …"

It was going to be a long three days, thought Harry, if this was how it going to be.

Awkward.

And Harry, much to his bemusement, found himself missing Draco. Draco with his comments that came out of the blue, Draco who could make him laugh or irritate him to the point where he wanted to punch something or pull out his hair while running down the streets screaming insanely. Draco who could make him forget things simply by giving him something else to think about.

xxx

Draco planned to spend the next three days alone. Right after they left, Draco let his mask slip off and gave into the urge to mope around. He wanted to cry, he wanted to rage. His parents were dead. He didn't have much of a home anymore. Sure, the Golden Trio, as everybody called them, accepted him. Hell, Saint Potter was always trying to help. He was a goody-goody. A good doer, something Draco Malfoy had never understood.

"_Block me out, little Dragon. That's what you do … do it, or I'll make it hurt even worse."_

"_I can't … leave me alone, oh God, it hurts!"_

"_I'll show you pain, little Dragon. Crucio!"_

_Pain. So much of it. He was going to die. He couldn't do it. Bellatrix laughed coldly, "What a beautiful voice you have. Now, block me out. It's your mind –"_

_He felt sick, physically ill as she tore into his mind again, over and over, until he was crying, sobbing, wanting it to end._

"_That's enough, Bellatrix. Thank you," said Narcissa. Her voice was cold. "Lucius will thank you for teaching him." She didn't comfort him, or do anything motherly toward him, but she cared for him, and it showed in the fact that she watched him all night, as he lay there, curled into a ball._

Draco shuddered, snapping himself out of the memories. Narcissa was cold – she wasn't as affectionate as Ronald Weasley's mother was. But she'd cared for him. She'd kept him as safe as she could. It just hadn't been in Narcissa's nature to show she cared. She hadn't hugged him, or smiled happily when she saw him. But the approval, the love, it was still there. Just because she hadn't shown it all his life didn't mean hadn't been there. In the end, she'd died for him. For her love for him. Draco slowly rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, whispering the words to let the Glamour off. There on his left arm was a mark. It wasn't the Dark Mark.

_Little Dragon, I'll give you a dragon to remember me by._

It had hurt – the searing pain of it.

_It's a tattoo. A Muggle thing, but I think you deserve it. A boy like you doesn't need to have my mark. A dragon tattoo in place of the Dark Mark – I will enchant it on your eighteenth birthday – it will be your mark, my boy. You have great potential … if you are a good boy I will make you my heir, hmm? You can inherit everything from me … oh, yes, I heard from your father – how you are Potter's rival. His peer rival – equal … Perhaps you'd like to kill him for me?_

Draco shivered. He forced his mind away from the memories. They were memories. Voldemort had a good hand – and he'd drawn a Dragon with a needle and ink into Draco's arm. It was there now. Something Draco couldn't get rid of – no matter how he tried. He couldn't cut it out of his skin, but he could hide it. Voldemort had never enchanted it to make it work like the Dark Mark. But he'd forced Narcissa to enchant it and making it permanent and it would always be painful. This tattoo on his arm would always be tender and sore. So much that even the lightest of touches would hurt it. Draco felt sick to his stomach when he remembered Voldemort's cold and dead hands on him, touching him. Draco had stepped back when Voldemort's straying hands had gone from his face, aiming lower.

_No one touches me,_ Draco thought to himself, shivering. He didn't want to think about it. He'd been abused, yes – physically and mentally. But he'd always managed to get away before they'd abused him further than that. Always.

But Draco's greatest fear was that someday, he wouldn't be fast enough and then he'd be abused in the way that was the worse than mental and physical abuse combined. He shivered again, and forced his mind to other things.

Mostly to distract himself, Draco turned on the television. There was nothing that interested him. Muggle Studies had been his favorite subject – but mostly because he could sleep through the class and the professor wouldn't pay too much attention to him. It was his easy class. The one in which he could do his other classes' homework when he needed to or catch up on more sleep. Except, something of the lessons _had_ infiltrated its way into his mind – cars. Muggle cars, the kind that went fast. Those were the lessons Draco Malfoy had paid attention to. When Professor Puffin gave them the handout on cars, Draco Malfoy found a passion other than broomsticks and Quidditch and torturing others.

Nobody would suspect it of Draco Malfoy – but he liked cars. The ones that went really fast – the sports cars, the racing ones. Draco Malfoy had gone out of his way to study them. He knew how to take care of a car. And he knew how to drive. He had a license he'd paid to have made. It was a legal license – legal because he'd paid a Muggle who put him into the Muggle databases – a birth certificate, Muggle legal documents – those were fake, but his driver's license was real and legal. If a policeman pulled him over, they _would_ find a Draco Malfoy listed somewhere there. Draco suddenly grinned. He had a license – a driver's license. He was seventeen, and therefore old enough to drive. All he needed was a car …

Well, he knew just where he could get a Muggle-made and Wizard-tampered car.

xxx

"So … who did you say your new housemate was?" asked Arthur Weasley. Everyone sitting at the table turned to look at them. Harry looked around the Burrow. Improvements had been made since the last time he was here. Apparently Fred and George's joke shop was flourishing.

"Actually, we didn't," said Ron.

"Oh, really? Well, don't keep us all in suspense – who is it?"

"Well, it's someone we know from school," Harry said, stalling for time.

"I hope it isn't that Smith boy." said Moody, "It isn't that Smith boy is it?"

"No," said Harry, wondering where and when Moody had met Smith.

"Good. Now, what's that, I hear, Kingsley, the Malfoy boy – I heard something about his parents?"

"Oh, yes," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The Ministry is wondering whether to put wanted posters of him or not. Personally, I think the boy's too young to be a Death Eater, even if he is a Malfoy. We ought to put up wanted posters of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy – we haven't found a trace of them! Vanished – even if Narcissa Malfoy is found, she'll lose everything – all their money and estates. Lucius Malfoy is a fugitive and for all appearances, she's harboring him …"

Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach. It wasn't the cake – Draco's chocolate cake was delicious, but it was the words Kingsley was saying. The Ministry either didn't know the Malfoys were dead or they'd done a very good job at covering it up.

"His parents are dead." said Ron suddenly, "They were found not too far out of Wiltshire – in a clearing near a small Muggle town."

Kingsley turned to look at Ron. "How do you know that? That is the first lead we've got on them so far."

"Er," said Hermione, looking at Harry, "Draco Malfoy told us. He's on the run – that's what the Death Eaters at the bookstore were doing …"

"Yes – the Wizarding bookstore that's in London – works as a Muggle new and used bookstore. Houses some of the rarest and most important books in Wizarding history … we thought the Death Eaters were there to steal some book, the place was an utter mess."

"Yes, well, they were looking for him." said Hermione, "He told he wasn't going with them. He's not a Death Eater, not if he's trying to run away from them."

"And how do you know this?" asked Lupin slowly.

Hermione paused and then looked at Ron, who looked at Harry.

"Er," said Harry. "Actually … remember the new housemate we told you about, er –"

"You cannot possibly mean …" growled Moody and everyone turned to look at Moody and then turned with looks of disbelief to Harry, Ron and Hermione.Slowly, Harry nodded.

"Son of a convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy?" asked Charlie Weasley.

"No, purple tellytubby Draco Malfoy. Of course son of a convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy! What _other_ Draco Malfoy do we know?" said Ron sarcastically.

There was a long pause as everyone stared at Ron.

"Who's the purple tellytubby Draco Malfoy?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, bother," said Ron, "Sarcasm goes right over your head, doesn't it, Charlie?"

* * *

A/N: I got a question about a slash pairing. The slash is not in my warning labels and whenever a story is a slash, I'll put it in there. This one is NOT a slash 

But, for those of you slash fans, there is a fun scene with Harry and Draco in bed together and they get caught. You'll have to wait for it though. And there are a lot of slashiness, but no, in this one they're just friends.

Well, Harry isn't interested in Draco... you're going to have to make up your mind about Draco's sexuality, though. (hint: the part about his maybe being a girl, gay, bisexual, or straight?)

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Okay, Professor McGonagall and orgies in the same sentence. I could have done without that one" – Xander (From Buffy, replacing "Giles" with "Professor McGonagall")

2. "No, purple tellytubby Draco Malfoy. Of course son of a convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy! What _other_ Draco Malfoy do we know?" – Not a quote, but credit goes to the White Phoenix (in **White Phoenix and the Dark Resurrector**), for this line.

Review Response:

**Ranma Higurashi**

**hogwartscharmed1**

**Draeconin **

**PotterMalfoygirl **

**Night Essence**

Thanks for reviewing!


	6. IV: Thrills and Chills

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**IV**

**Thrills and Chills**

"Well, I'll charge ya a hundred thousand Muggle U.S. dollars."

"_What_?" said Draco, even though he understood perfectly, "That's a bit much!"

"Look, I'm American. I deal in American terms."

"Those are _Muggle_ terms!" wailed Draco, "I don't speak Muggle."

"I'm sure ya don't. If ya didn't ya do now. Now cough it up. I want the money for the damned car. I've fixed it up for ya; it'll go faster than any other car in the world."

"How fast?"

"Fast 'nuff you can probably ride her on water and not sink. But I ain't recommendin' it."

"Bloody hell, Stu, I'm told you I want a car! A fast one and I want it right now. Where is it?"

"So, you'll pay me fee?"

"No. Lower it and _then_ I'll pay," snapped Draco. Stu only looked at him.

"Fine! I'll make it fifty grand. And I'm guessin' ya do speak Muggle, 'cos I don't hear ya asking for the Galleon amount."

"You're right, I _do_ speak Muggle, you bloody wanking prat, I took Muggle Studies and then some," Draco muttered, "Now, show me the bloody car. I'm not paying you for something I haven't had a right and proper gander at."

"What's this gander 'bout?"

"_Look at_ – check out – you idiotic, good-for-nothing tosser!"

"Continue with da insults, man. Can't no white ever treat me right?"

"You _are_ white, Stu!" said Draco exasperated, "You know, mate, my mother was right. You _do_ have issues – mental ones! I just thought you were slow."

"There's the car," said Stu, sourly. Draco let out a low whistle from between his teeth. "Like you're so fond of saying, Stu, this is one damn sweet little lady."

Stu choked. "Don – don't say that, Draco. Really, it doesn't sound good on ya."

Draco ignored him, and studied the car. Stu was really a genius when it came down to cars. This particular car, Stu had built from scratch. It really was worth a hundred thousand American dollars. Maybe even half a million, but Draco was not going to be the one telling him. The car was silver and smooth. Draco opened the hood and looked at the engine.

The fact that he knew what he was looking at and what he was doing said to what extent Draco had gone in his passion for cars. Turning the car on, Draco smiled, "Listen to that purr."

Stu had gotten a wary look in his eyes. "Now, Drake, I never really _thought_ ya were a mobster, but just – just pay me fee, and I'll go and never contact ya again. Just don't kill me, I beg ya."

"Stu, Stu, _Stu_. I am not involved with the ….the whatchmacall'em?"

"The Mob?"

"Yes, them. Thank you. Though, I do know plenty of Death Eaters."

"Drake? That didn't make me feel better, you know. Not even the International – if there is such a thing – Mafia is worse than the British _Wizarding_ Mob."

Draco burst out laughing. "Is that what they call it in other countries? Or is it just in the States?"

Stu shrugged and waved his wand at the hood, which closed itself so sharply and suddenly that Draco leapt back with a yelp, shaking his hand.

"Sorry," said Stu, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah. Like Voldemort's sorry for living," said Draco. Then his eyes widened, "I said the name. Would you look at that? I said the name and didn't trip over it!"

"Ya spend too much time hanging out with me, Drake."

"I know," said Draco, "Because you're the only wizard I know that knows more than a Muggle about cars."

"Yes, cars and computers," muttered Stu.

Draco, who was in the process of counting out the Muggle money he'd gotten from exchanging it, paused. "Computers? Tell me about that. My housemates have a computer, but I have no idea what it does."

"Computers," sighed Stu, rubbing his grimy hands, which seemed permanently stained with car grease under the fingernails, together. "Well, there's something I never thought I'd see go up into the stock market. Else I would've bought me a damned share. Well, now, computers … Now, if ya don't have access to the Net, then ya got a boring life. Now, the Net is hooked up into the whole telephone wires and that – ya know what I'm sayin' – this is Muggle-speak boy, and you're a pureblood, and if I know what that means, being a half-blood, myself, it's rare for a pureblood to even know the Muggle-speak right and proper …"

"I know what you mean," said Draco shortly.

"Peachy," said Stu. "Now, this whole thing – it's like a Net, that's why they call it the Net, see, and this whole thing, where the computer is hooked up into this telephone line, it sends out a signal. That bounces into outer space and is caught by satellite. Ya still with me, kid?"

"Yes, Stu, I'm 'still with you'," said Draco.

"Cool. Now the Satellite – most Wizards, especially purebloods – they don't have a clue on what's out there in space. Sure, they study the planets, and all that shit, but when it comes down to it, purebloods know shit."

"On behalf of my kind, hey!" said Draco, "But pray, continue."

"Right, then, I guess ya do know what I'm sayin' and that's a miracle that ya follow me at all. The Satellite then bounces the waves – the signal waves back down onto earth where a station catches it and sends it on its way into another computer. That's the long version."

"Wait, I didn't have to know this?" Stu ignored Draco, "The short version of it is that there's computer, ya wanna talk to ya friends in Austria who own a computer and they've got internet access too, then ya got a conversation going 'cos yer computer calls their computer and it works like a phone, see? E-mail. Electronic mail. Works like the telegraph."

"Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?" asked Draco, "I mean, honestly do I _need_ to know that it goes into space and gets bounced back by a satellite? No, I don't think so. Here. Fifty – er – what was the word – oh, yeah – grand. Fifty grand. Ta!" he said when Stu gave Draco the car keys, and watched as the blonde opened the door, turned the car on again, and put it into reverse. Stu's car wasn't American-style even though he was American. To him, the passenger seat was where the driver's seat was supposed to be, and the driver's seat was on the right side of the car.

"Tara!" yelled Draco from the window, and waved.

"Churar what?" asked Stu, blankly. Draco rolled his eyes, holding the car idle, its engine purring softly, but ready to go fast, "It means _goodbye_, Stu."

"I sure hope he knows how to drive," Stu muttered to himself as he watched the blonde drive away.

xxx

Harry might've been alarmed to know that Draco Malfoy had bought a car. Not just any car, but a Muggle-looking design with a Wizard's addition – spells that would make the car fly, invisible, and able to drive underwater, allow more room inside, and crash-proof car. However, he remained – happily – unaware.

Today was the wedding. And he was _still_ trying to convince the members of the Order that Draco Malfoy was trustworthy.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you," said Lupin, "I'm just saying that you need to be careful. We all know Draco Malfoy was the one who tried all year to kill Dumbledore. He almost succeeded."

"Technically," said Ron, "he did. I mean, Dumbledore's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, but Snape killed him. We're still on the lookout for him. The Ministry has wanted posters up. They're talking about sending the message to the Muggles – that he's a murderer," said Kingsley. "Now, enjoy the wedding."

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny, Lavender, Katie Bell – who was dating one of the twins, and even Professor McGonagall cried.

"Tell me again, why is it that girls cry during weddings?" asked Harry. Ron shrugged, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder, "I dunno, mate. I reckon it's one of those things men will never understand about females. Well … maybe Malfoy might, seeing as he _is_ one …"

"Ron!" said Harry, laughing, "Malfoy isn't gay – well, not that we know of, but I'm sure not even he knows why girls cry during weddings." He watched as Fleur burst into happy tears, laughing even as she cried.

Once the wedding was over, she threw her arms around Bill and had another go at it until even Harry blushed at how deep they were kissing.

"How do you think Draco's doing? Think he's all right?" asked Hermione, joining them. To Harry's surprise, Ron put his other arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine, damned wanker's probably –"

"Ron, I can do without the visual, thank you," said Hermione. "Come on, let's join them – we'll go to the Muggle village …"

xxx

Draco was having fun with the Muggle police. He went on the highway at a reckless speed, a silver bullet. Draco took his eyes off the road, looking curiously at the screen. It was a map inside a sort of computer. Stu had put in the car, telling him that 'that baby would be the in style' soon enough.

"Now, where was the wedding, again? I know they were going for a Muggle type-wedding," muttered Draco. He glanced again at the road and then at the rearview mirror. The police were still chasing him, but Draco ignored them. "Ah, yes, Ottery St. Catchpole." He touched the screen, zooming in the map.

"Okay, yes. _There_. That's where I want to go …"

"_Your destination may be reached in an hour …"_

"Ooh, voice," said Draco grinning, as he looked at the road again. "Lead the way." As he drove, being chased by the Muggle police, he noticed a silver button on the steering wheel, so Draco said, "Ooh, button. Now, push the button, 'cuz we don't know what it does."

Draco pushed the silver button and his car turned invisible to anyone looking. Which happened to be the police that were chasing him with their lights and sirens blaring and they quite suddenly were confused and more than a little lost when his brand-new silver car vanished from sight.

Opening the driver-side window, Draco threw his head back and laughed as he stepped on the accelerator.

Draco imagined having a conversation with Harry … _Er – yeah, I was bored. So I decided to come to the wedding._

Right.

_Oh, gods,_ thought Draco, _I sure hope he doesn't kill me._

xxx

They wandered the Muggle village for a while, looking at things, before a news announcement caught Harry's attention. It was a newsflash that had the news reporter looking grave as he said, "In other news, we have a report of a high speed police chase down on the highway A345. The driver of the car appears to be a young blonde male. The police believe he may be on drugs and is driving a silver car. He was driving at extremely high speeds. Janet, what have you got for us?"

"Well, Steve, here I am on the road at the site of a multiple car collision. Fortunately no major injures have been reported at this time." The newswoman turned to a man with an ice bag on his head, "Can you tell us how this accident occurred?"

"Yes!" said the man and Harry choked, staring at the screen.

"What is it?" asked Ron, alarmed. Harry pointed at the television screen.

"T – t – that's my uncle!" he stammered.

Uncle Vernon's large purple face appeared on the television screen as he said, "Yes – a young maniac – a hoodlum, no doubt – he was tearing through the streets, roaring along going over a hundred and sixty-two kilometers an hour, paying absolutely no attention to which side of the road he's on – I narrowly avoided a collision with him, and he – he wasn't even looking at road! Oh, no, he's looking for something in the passenger seat!"

"Wow. Well, thankfully you are all right," said the newswoman sympathetically.

"Too bad." said Harry sighing, "It would have made my day if he'd –"

"Harry! You don't mean that!"

"No, but I still hate them, Hermione."

The newswoman paused suddenly, saying, "This just in, we have received film of what we believe is the car that caused this collision."

The screen changed and they saw a silver car. It was in the correct lane, but the car was going at an incredible speed.

"Oh my God," said Hermione, wide-eyed, "whoever's driving that car must think they're a racecar driver!"

"Blonde." said Ron suddenly, "Oh my God – what if it's…"

They all stared at each other, horrified.

"Oh my," said a woman behind them, "that driver is going to get himself killed!"

"… The driver is going four hundred and twenty-one kilometers per hour – and …" the newswoman paused, "This can't be right! Because as you can see, it appears that the car simply vanishes!"

On the screen, the silver car suddenly spun around, heading into a sharp U-turn in the middle of the highway, causing another driver to lose control, and crash into the side of the road. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched, horrified, as they witnessed the devastation and the multiple car collision caused by the silver car. And suddenly, the car was making an exit into another freeway and the speedometer told them he was going over 454 kilometers an hour now and his speed was rising, when quite suddenly, the silver car vanished into thin air.

"A phantom car with a phantom driver!" said the newswoman's voice, "As you can see, he's driving straight ahead, and the police are still after him, and they're putting up a roadblock a few miles ahead, when he speeds up and vanishes. Gone, without a trace, or sign aside from this huge crash you can see here on A345, as though it were never there." Then she added, "The police believe that there must be something wrong with the film …"

"Oh my God. That _had_ to be him," said Ron, sounding horrified. "Only he could pull that stunt. A vanishing car? It's M –"

"Come on, we have to go back," said Hermione. "A pay phone. I need a pay phone – Draco's still at home; it was something else. It _wasn't_ him. It couldn't have been. Draco doesn't even know how to _drive_."

"You think that bloke did?" asked Harry, astonished.

"Well, you saw how he did that turn; I'd say yes, the driver knows how to drive – in a racecourse, maybe, but not on the streets!"

xxx

It occurred to Draco to look behind him, looking out the rear window. He blinked when he saw the cars, all stopped and still.

"Oops. Speed limit … right … I forgot," said Draco and slowed the car down to a normal speed – or at least it was in hundred kilometers range.

_Well, at least I'm still invisible,_ thought Draco. He almost missed the lane, and had to pull another sharp turn, which caused him to skid slightly as he went into the road. Draco drove into the lane which approached the Burrow from the back.

"Okay, right. I'm here …" said Draco. "Car? Hey, Car, stop! Oh, shit, where's the – the whatchamacallit? The thing to make it stop! Stop! No, no, bad – there's a table, and the party! Stop! I command you to stop!"

Draco's foot hit another of the pedals and the car screeched to a stop. Lupin fell over and Draco winced, but shakily put the brake, and turned off the car, before jumping out of the car, and saying, "Oh, God, I didn't kill you, did I?"

"Oh, no, no I'm all right," said Lupin, getting to his feet, brushing off his suit.

"Malfoy! You just … you just crashed a car into … the reception table … and Lupin …" said Harry slowly.

Draco turned, and smiled and waved at them. "Er …, I … er … hi! And oh, crap and a half! I forgot your wedding present!"

"I think not killing anyone was enough of a present," said Ron, standing with the rest of the horrified guests, staring at him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Rereading this, it horrifies me. I think it was very random, but I'm blaming it on Arwen and Phoenix, my crazy muses (and beta, seeing as Arwen is also my beta. Arwen, you'll get the official thanks later at the end.) And I honestly don't know if it was funny, either. But whatever, the story's done -- it's about twenty chapters long (counting the epilogue and prologues), and the plot is kind of screwy, but this is more of a parody than anything else, so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Anyway ... For those of you who came here looking for a story called Shadow of a Dream, which was what I told my friend it was going to be called, I'll try getting it finished by summer (I hope. It might take me a little longer, seeing as I go to school).

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Continue with da insults, man. Can't no white ever treat me right?"

"You _are_ white" – this was a pointless conversation between some of my friends, but amusing. It is not intended to be insulting in any way whatsoever … though you might have to have been there to get why it's funny, but whatever, I'm sorry if it offended anyone! I meant no offense! (I know it might've been a bad joke, but I put it in there, so no offense!) Also, look at warning label number 2 at the beginning of this story.

2. "Ooh, button. Now, push the button, 'cuz we don't know what it does." – This was something another friend of mine said while working and pushing a button that turned out to call security.

3. "Crap and a half!" – quoting my muse (and beta!)

And I'm pretty sure I missed one. If you can find it, let me know so I can come back and fix it. Thanx

**Review Responses:**

**MikaPotter:** Thanks for the info! I love words in other languages (and I love using them in my writing)

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** Well, actually, Draco's sexuality is a secret. Which means, I can't tell you what he is.

**Night Essence:** I know. Draco/Harry are among my favorite pairings two. Most of my other stories, not all, but quite a few will be slashes. Unfortunately, this one isn't. The bed scene was fun to write about. I hope you like it when we get to it!

**P.S.** Okay, folks, I'd love feedback as long as it's constructive! (Meaning if you hate something about it, tell me in a nice way and tell me how I might be able to fix it. Such as my British slang -- I'm American, and I'm pretty sure I've gotten more than half of it wrong. Including the highway thing, since I've never been to Britain.)

Also, if you've got quotes, I'd love to hear them, just put the source and I'll store them up to use in another story (if you don't know the source, I'll just use you as a source, so be sure to tell me if you don't want to be named!).

But, you don't have to give me feedback if you don't want to. I don't demand it. You'll still get the next chapter.

P.P.S: By the way, anybody catch what happened in this chapter that Ron kind of predicted?

Vale! (this is goodbye in Latin, so don't confuse it with the slang usage of it in Spanish)

Keir, the evil genius


	7. V: Blood Claims

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**V**

**Blood Claims**

"Draco!" said Hermione, appalled, "Do you even know how to drive? Or have a license! And oh my God – what if you'd been killed! Or worse – killed someone!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. It means a lot to me, Hermione. No, really, it does," said Draco.

Hermione gave him a look that said she did not find him amusing. "I'd like to see your license!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but pulled out his wallet, flipped it open and showed it to her. "There see? Driver's license – and it's legal too."

"The police were chasing you!" said Harry, "In a high speeds police chase – like in a movie."

"Now there's a thought," said Ron who'd seen far too much television lately.

Draco slowly turned to him saying, "Well, good for you. Don't hurt yourself."

Thankfully Ron decided to ignore this comment.

"I thought you said he was trustworthy?" said Fred to Harry.

"He is!"

"Yes, I imagine that crashing a car into the table and gate-crashing a wedding is a sign of trustworthiness," said George with a great air of thoughtfulness and mock wisdom.

"God! I'm sorry okay!" yelled Draco, "But the voices in my head made me do it! They were driving me mad!" Draco paused as everyone present stared at him. "Oh, dear," he added, "That didn't come out right."

"I always thought you were evil. I just wasn't aware that you were insane too," said Ginny.

Draco made a sound of utter frustration.

xxx

Things were quiet. It had taken a while – a lot of fast talking and many explanations before everything fell quiet.

Harry walked over to Draco and stood next to him. Draco was standing outside with his back to window.

"I miss them," said Draco softly. "They weren't the best people and I know it. They made bad choices for themselves…for me, but they loved me. I miss them, but I didn't think I would. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. It does," said Harry. He wondered, though, what it was like to have parents and then have them die leaving nothing but memories.

Harry didn't have that. He'd never known his own parents. But Draco had lived with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy his entire life. Then they died, leaving him a fortune in gold, and no one to take care of him.

"I guess I was lucky," said Draco softly. "That they did love me. I didn't think they did, you know. I thought that Blaise was right; I was an accident, that my parents never wanted me. But in the end, they both died so I could live. And how do I repay that? I _can't_. All my life, I bent over backwards for people, trying to please them, because I thought if I was what everybody wanted me to be, everybody would be happy. But in the end no one was happy anyway, so I stopped trying."

"What about last year? It didn't look like you'd stopped trying then," said Harry.

Draco laughed, "No. I guess not. You know, I still haven't forgotten what you did to me in the bathroom last year."

"Okay. Why do I get the feeling I so did not want to hear that?" asked Dean, right behind them. Harry started to speak, but Draco shook his head.

"Well? What did you two do in the bathroom?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." said Draco, "We just had wild, passionate sex on the bathroom floor with Moaning Myrtle watching us and taking notes. It was all very scientific."

Harry choked asDean stared at Draco. "I, er, think I heard Ginny calling me."

"You are sick," said Harry. "You are _really_ sick."

"I know. What did you want me to tell him? You walked in on me on an emotional moment and then tried to kill me?"

"I did not try to kill you!" said Harry, indignantly. Draco only arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, look, I wasn't trying to kill you, Malfoy. It was an accident!"

"Sure. Voldemort accidentally waved his wand and killed Cedric Diggory."

"Okay, that was low." said Harry, "Honestly, Draco, can't you be serious for once? I'm _trying_ to apologize for what I did to you in the bathroom!"

"Er – no offense, but did you rape him in the bathroom, then?" asked Seamus.

"Okay, Finnigan, that was just sick _and_ wrong," said Draco, "and who in their right mind jumps to that kind of conclusion?"

"Get out of here, Seamus," Harry said and shoved him away.

"Fine," said Seamus, "God, see if I try saving you from Malfoy again."

"How much do you bet they sent him out here to see what we're talking about?" asked Draco.

"A galleon," said Harry. "No, but really, Malfoy, I'm really so –"

"Forget about. There's nothing to forgive." said Draco, "Hell, I probably deserved it for everything I've ever done. Though, come to think of it, maybe we could use it on Ol' Voldie Moldy."

Harry choked. Draco shot him a look. "All right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just never heard him called that. Right. Ol' Voldie Moldy. I'll remember that," said Harry, and then gently punched Draco on his left arm. Draco winced, "Ow. Don't touch that arm."

"Hey," said Harry, suddenly remembering Bellatrix's words, "do you have the Dark Mark branded on you?"

"No. It's a tattoo and it hurts like hell," said Draco, rolling up his sleeve and mumbling the word to take the glamour off.

Harry let out a low whistle and touched it lightly. Draco yelped in pain. "Oh, yes, touch it when I told you not to."

"Oh. Sorry." said Harry, "Why does it still hurt? It's really pretty."

"Yeah, as pretty as Ol' Voldie Moldy's face." said Draco, "He put it on my arm. Told me I'd be his heir if I killed you. Then he told me to go and kill Dumbledore, which was an utter disaster, as you already know. My mother then made Snape make the Unbreakable Vow to do it for me if I couldn't, so then Snape – er," said Draco, stopping himself. He really couldn't tell Harry. He'd promised, and so he wouldn't.

_Damn you, old man. It's so damned hard to keep this little lie going. What would it hurt to tell them that you're alive?_ Draco thought, hoping that somewhere the old man could hear him, but still holding his mental walls, keeping Voldemort out.

"So then Snape killed him," finished Harry softly.

"Yeah." lied Draco, "And even though the mission was accomplished, Voldemort wanted to punish me. My mother protested, and it didn't matter at any rate, because she'd told him about the plan and Voldemort killed my father because he thought she loved him. Then he killed her. Now it's me he's after."

"Wouldn't you be safer at Hogwarts? I mean, it has wards. You've got a blood claim on it…" said Harry, trailing off.

Draco stopped and stared at him. A blood claim – he had a blood claim on Hogwarts itself. Not just the school grounds – but everything that belonged to Hogwarts was his. Hogwarts was a castle – a home. And he owned it if he had a blood claim.

"If I claim it…Ol' Voldie Moldy's locked out because nobody can defeat a blood claim. Especially not a magical one! If this crazy idea works – if we get to Hogwarts, and I accept my inheritance, Potter, we're free. Because no matter where we go, that castle – that castle's alive. I've always felt it, it welcomes me. But I've never claimed it with my blood. I've got all four founders' blood," said Draco slowly. "So, I can claim the _entire_ castle. Not even the Ministry of Magic can get their hands on it – last I heard, the Ministry of Magic was opening the school but with its supervision!"

"Oh my God," said Harry. "But if you claim it… they really _can_ reopen Hogwarts and we can use it – holy bleeding hell, Malfoy."

They stared at each other. Both of them thought about the place they'd mostly grown up in – Hogwarts castle. It was a school and Voldemort wanted it and the Ministry of Magic wanted. The Order wanted it.

"That's it! If you claim it, the castle is ours. Malfoy, that's it, I love you!" yelled Harry in his excitement. Draco blinked at him.

"I did not just hear that," said Ron. They turned and found everyone standing there, staring at them.

"Not like _that_," said Harry.

"You don't?" said Draco, "I'm devastated. Really. I am."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!"

Draco just laughed, "But the look on your face was worth it. So, are we are going?"

"Now?" said Harry.

"Do you mind telling us just _what_ you two are talking about?" asked Charlie. Draco looked at them thoughtfully.

"What do you know about blood claims?" he asked.

Charlie looked surprised. Bill looked at them then said, "Well, I'll tell you if you answer me one question, Malfoy."

"Sure, anything," said Draco instantly.

"Anything?" muttered Harry at his side, amused. Draco opened his mouth to say _almost_ anything, but Bill interrupted him, "Sure, then – so, Malfoy…are you gay?"

Draco choked and Harry burst out laughing. A second later, Hermione was giggling and Ron snorted and coughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Bill, looking at the three of them.

"Nothing. They're just damned wankers that's all," said Draco, shooting them a dirty look.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you gay?" asked Ron and then started laughing yet again. "You are aren't you?"

"I am _not_ going to answer that," said Draco, loudly. They watched him march back out the door that headed out into the Weasley's garden, slamming it shut behind him.

"He's gay," said Ron. "He really is. I mean, think about it – he spends an hour on his hair in the bathroom every morning. Then there's the fact that he can cook –"

"He's a really good cook, too," said Hermione. "He made that chocolate cake. Ron likes his cooking, don't you, Ron?"

"It's _food_."

"And he really does know how to dress," said Lavender. "But then there _was_ that whole orgy thing, remember Parvati?"

Parvati choked, "Oh, yeah. Draco Malfoy wants to shag Professor McGonagall." She turned around and choked again, "Oh, sorry, Professor. I, er, didn't see you there."

Professor McGonagall had turned pink, saying, "I will not have any mentions of – of …"

"Well, think of it this way," said Ginny, "at least he doesn't want to have an orgy with Professor Snape." She paused, "On a second thought, don't. It doesn't make anyone feel better at all."

xxx

"Okay, blood claims," said Bill, once everyone had calmed down enough. They were sitting in a new room – one that had been added to the Burrow. Hermione looked around the room. Draco was lounging insolently in an armchair – the only soft chair in the entire room. He'd taken off his Muggle sweater and Wizarding robes, so he was sitting there wearing expensive-looking pants and a shirt Hermione was sure had come with a price tag big enough to buy food for a year. When he moved, his left arm was visible, and the inside of his arm was marked.

"Oh God, Malfoy, you really were a Death Eater," said Ron, when he saw Draco's inner arm.

"It's a _tattoo_. See, it's a dragon," said Draco, showing them. "And the last I heard, dragons weren't the Dark Mark. It's just really painful, so don't touch it." Then a second later, Draco yelled out, "OW! I told you not to touch it!"

"I didn't touch it – I poked it," said Ron.

"Wait, when did you get it?" asked Hermione, ignoring this.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I spent the summer I got this locked in a dungeon, see. They thought it was funny to play with me. So, yes, I was the Death Eater's plaything. They liked to hit me, to make me scream. I'm just lucky it never occurred to them to… you know," said Draco. He said it airily, like he didn't care. But the haunted look that came into his eyes belied the carelessness in which he said it.

"Oh God," said Ron, looking sick.

"Yeah. Did you know…When I spend too much time alone – like when you lot left me at the house, I was fine for a while – but then I started hearing _their_ voices again. They call me 'little Dragon'. All of them did. They liked to chain me up and take a whip to my back. I can't even feel my back anymore. Or at least, not really," Draco said it lightly, as though he didn't comprehend the horror of what he was telling them. "They liked hurting me – they liked the way I screamed. They used to tell me, and I can hear them in my dreams, 'little Dragon, you've got a beautiful voice'. Their best form of torture was to lock me up in coffin because I hate the dark. I hate it. They would shove me in there and lock it and I couldn't move. I used to think that they would bury me alive someday and I'd die inside that. Sometimes they'd cast a spell so I would slowly run out of oxygen, and other times they'd play mind games. Like they'd ask me a riddle and if I got the answer right, they'd give me food. If I didn't, they'd throw me back into the box." Draco's hand had clenched upon itself until his knuckles were white. "I remember, they had a box, and they locked me in there. Then they drove nails into the top, so if I moved, they'd poke into me and make me bleed. They like it when I bleed. They never touched me – I wouldn't let them, not like that. I didn't care if they beat me bloody, but they weren't going to touch me like that. Ever – no one touches me."

"Draco," said Hermione, alarmed, "stop. You don't have to tell us this. Just stop, okay?"

But he was too far gone. His gray eyes were dark, full of painful memories. "I remember they forced me watch them as they hurt a little girl. She was a Muggle and she kept coming toward me, trying to undo the chains. She kept promising me she'd get us out of there. She was terrified, but she tried to help me. In the end, it killed her. Everyone dies in the end. They all leave and then I'm alone. But then the voices come. I know they're not there, I _know_ it, but I get scared, because I think they're really there and I'm still back there. The voices are my memories. They keep whispering 'little Dragon' and with them come the nightmares, the dreams. I want to make them shut up, but how do I forget what I've lived? I can't forget it. I can't forget the dead either. The dead people are worse, because they're really there. I can see them, the dead people, I mean." Draco looked up at her, "They want things from me – things I can't give them. There's a man – Sirius Black, he wants me to tell someone it wasn't his fault. It _wasn't_. To move on with their lives."

"Oh my God," said Harry.

Draco was shivering, his skin was like ice. "I don't know why I see them, or why I hear them. They're not like the ghosts at Hogwarts; see, because all wizards and witches can see _them_. I can see the ones that even the witches and wizards don't see. I see the ghosts of the people who aren't avenged. They all want revenge and they think I can give it. I think that's one of the reasons why I learned Occlumency. The other reason was that every time I let my aunt Bellatrix into my mind, she'd look for every time they'd locked me in the dark, and she wouldn't stop it. She'd let me sit there and cry. I hate crying. She likes it when I scream, so she says _crucio_ and keeps it on until I think I'm gonna die. She does it whenever I let her in, when I break after she gets past me and into my mind."

"Draco, come on," said Hermione, thinking it was bad to have his pupils that dilated until the gray iris was nothing more than a silver outline within the black. She didn't know what to do, so she said, "Draco, I'm really, really sorry." Then she slapped him and his head went back with the force of it. He blinked and she was relieved to note that his eyes were slowly turning to normal.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way I could think of to bring you out of the shock."

Draco nodded, slowly, shaking so badly that Hermione was afraid that he'd hurt himself.

"You said something about Sirius Black." said Harry, slowly, "You said –"

"He wants you to know that it wasn't your fault. To stop blaming yourself for it," said Draco.

"So, you see ghosts?" asked Bill, keenly. Draco shook his head, "Not exactly – they're not ghosts…exactly. I think I can see into the other side, I guess. Where people go when they die, and they can see me. I can hear them, but they're talking underwater, kind of, but it's just really confusing to explain. I've never even tried."

"So…you're a Medium," said Charlie suddenly, "I've heard of those before. Normally they're Muggles, and they're really, really rare."

"I've heard of them too," said Tonks, "And I've heard that wizards who are Mediums generally go mad, so it's a good thing that they're so rare. I read a book once, in Auror training, and it spoke about Mediums. Not a lot is known about them, but the really strong ones have the power to put a soul to rest. Even if they're not dead yet, they can send them to wherever it is people go when they die. Mediums…" she paused, thinking, "I can't remember it. Remus, do you remember it? I showed it to you…"

"Yes," said Lupin, suddenly, "I do. But the last known personto be a Medium was Rowena Ravenclaw. Except her medium-powers were a little different, since Mediums have different powers, different levels. She was a quote-unquote Medium. In her case, a Medium meant she could contact the birds. She could converse with them. She was never a strong Medium, because supposedly bird-talking was only the first level of powers for a Medium. It wasn't her main gift, but it was what she was known for. That is why her symbol is a bird."

"What was her main gift, then?" asked Draco. Lupin gave him a look, before sighing. "I will tell you what I know. I suspect this has something to do with why you want to know about magical blood claims." He paused and then began, "Beginning with Salazar Slytherin, he was known for the ability to converse with snakes. A parselmouth, a power that is an inherited power, it passes from heir to heir, supposedly. It is very rare, very unusual. In a blood claim – or when the heir of someone like Salazar Slytherin gets the magic inside them, it remains in their blood. What I believe that happened to Harry, and I also believe Dumbledore agreed with me, that this magical inheritance went into Harry, flowing back and forth between him and Voldemort." Lupin looked at Harry, "This is probably why you are a Parselmouth, Harry. Now, Draco, all the Founders' had many talents – many skills that they passed on to their heirs. But it is magic, and so a residue remains in those it has passed through."

Hermione blinked. If this was true, Voldemort still kept his powers, but the inheritance had gone to Draco…which meant, perhaps Draco was a Parselmouth as well.

"However, in families where the blood of a founder is diluted, these inherited gifts go dormant. Where in a direct heir, the powers remain dominant," said Lupin. "And from what I hear, your family – the Malfoy family has a small amount of Slytherin blood, but you never showed any signs of being a Parselmouth like Harry and Voldemort did. But in a magical blood claim, you would activate the small fraction that you _do_ have from Slytherin blood, and you may come into that power. Do you understand that?"

Draco nodded, slowly. Lupin let out a slow breath, "This doesn't just go for Founders' blood. The Black family – your mother's side of the family has some unusual gifts that are inherited. Metamorphmagi run in that family, Seers – which was one of Rowena Ravenclaw's gifts, Mediums, the occasional true Healer, Parselmouths, and even rarer, the old mythological mind reader, to coin the phrase used by Muggles. It is not mind reading, exactly, but telepathy – the ability to use your own mental voice and hear others' mental voices."

"They run in my family?" asked Draco, sounding surprised.

Lupin hesitated, "Well, you must understand, that if you were to perform a magical blood claim on your Black blood, all these gifts may be activated at once and they could kill you." Lupin's eyes narrowed, "You're not a metamorphmagus, are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no. My mother always scolded me when I pretended I looked like someone else, so I made sure I didn't think too hard about looking different."

"Oh," said Charlie, drawing his attention. "You might be, then."

Lupin nodded, saying, "You are a Medium. The strongest level, I believe. Only the really strong Mediums can hear the dead. It's a myth that all Mediums hear the dead. Mediums are attuned to people's spirits – their souls. And it's not just people, but nature too. Mediums are a channel through which nature can speak with. Or the dead can speak to the living …"

"Hey, Malfoy, aren't you a Seer?" asked Charlie, suddenly.

Draco looked surprised, but he nodded, saying, "I didn't think anyone knew about that one, but yes, I am. Not a strong one, but when I was younger I could predict the weather and it makes me good at chess, but I'm not as good as Ron is. And why are we talking about my gifts? I wanted to know about blood claims – it's not that hearing about my family's unusual gifts isn't interesting – it is, really, but it's not what I wanted to know."

Lupin looked at him then said, "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you know anything about magical blood rituals?"

"Er…no."

"Right," said Bill. "Blood claims are old magic. The oldest you can get. The claiming of a magical blood claim is a bit tricky. If you're a combination of old blood – old pureblood families, it can be a dangerous thing to do. People like Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff cast spells on themselves. This allowed their heirs to claim their gifts – their magic, and a portion of Hogwarts via a magical blood claiming. Unfortunately, it has to be done in the castle for them. What it is, is that their heir would have to go to Hogwarts and find something that belonged to them, slit their hands or something and allow their blood to touch the object while saying, _sumo hereditas sangius – _or something like that."

"Oh," said Draco. Hermione didn't like the look on his face. It was calculating and it reminded her of the look on his face when he'd seen Norbert, Hagrid's dragon back in their first year.

"Now, why exactly did you want to know about blood claims?"

"No reason really. Just simple curiosity," said Draco giving Harry a sideways look from under his eyelashes. Hermione studied these with some envy. She'd love to have eyelashes like his, fair to the point they were almost invisible, and long enough to curl, but they didn't seem ridiculous at all.

Then it struck her. The sideways look at Harry.

She turned to look at Harry, who shook his head slightly as Draco spoke. Hermione then realized that Draco had asked a question, albeit a silent one and Harry had answered.

_No, don't tell them_, Hermione thought had Harry said. She was Harry's best friend and it wasn't for nothing; she knew how to read Harry. She turned to look at Ron, who shrugged.

_No, I don't know what they're talking about_, he said with his body language. She wondered at it.

How could they have gotten like this? To the point where they could have a silent conversation that wasn't telepathy at all, but reading each other's body language. She marvelled at it silently.

"Ah," said Lupin.

"Er – Lupin," said Harry, "I was wondering if you and Tonks still have that book – the one she said – about Mediums?"

"No. No, we don't," said Lupin apologetically.

Harry nodded, "Oh…well, it's all right."

"Lupin, Tonks, could you come over into the dining room?" asked Ginny poking her head into the room, "Mum and Dad and Moody, I think, want a word with you."

"Sure," said Lupin, giving a look at Tonks.

"Do they want to talk to us?" asked Charlie

"I dunno," said Ginny, "But you and Bill might want to go." Ginny looked at them. "You're going to tell me everything after this," she said and then she left.

"Right then." said Draco, "We're leaving. Now."

"What? Why? The party won't really be over until tomorrow and I reckon there's a party going on upstairs," said Ron.

"Because Potter and I are going to go and claim Hogwarts and I'm driving there. It's a lot easier than making a portkey. Besides the car does work like a portkey, it's charmed that way.

"Claim…oh, no," said Hermione, "Weren't you listening? It's dangerous – you'll be claiming the gifts of _four_ people!"

"And we all know what their gifts were! Godric Gryffindor was a Pyro! Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, Rowena Ravenclaw – she had the Sight, and Helga Hufflepuff was a Healer!"

"Yes, and then there are the rest of those that may be activated if you do – you could kill yourself, Draco, on an overdose of magic!"

Draco stared at her. Then he shook his head, "Look, Hermione, I appreciate that you lot have let me stay with you. But I'm doing this with or without your help. You don't have to go with me. We're not exactly friends are we?"

"No…but we're not enemies either," said Ron slowly. They all turned to stare at him.

"I see," said Draco softly. "Well, then come on. We have to go to Hogwarts. We'll take the car."

"Question," said Ron. Draco looked at him. "Does it fly?"

xxx

"So what is it with Malfoy and the three of them?" asked Neville, "I mean, maybe it was just me, but I was under the impression that they all hated each other."

"Actually," said Ginny, "Harry said something about them being friends who happened to want the other dead. I don't know _where_ he came up with that one! And then there's Malfoy!" she started laughing. "Did you see his face when you mentioned the thing about the orgy?"

"Ugh, please do not mention that. Though Malfoy's pretty hot come to think of it," said Lavender.

"Great." said Seamus, "Girl talk! Why are we sitting here having girl talk?"

"Because we're girls." said Parvati, "Now, if we could convince Malfoy to have an orgy with us … but then there's the ick factor of his lusting after McGonagall…"

"God, Malfoy has the worst taste in girls," Dean commented, "I mean think about it. McGonagall? She must ninety if she's a day!"

"Yeah, and then there's the thing with Pansy Parkinson," added Neville, "I mean, I know I'm not much myself, but can you say 'pug-face?'"

"Wow, Neville," said Seamus, sounding impressed, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I don't care if he's necked with Millicent Bullstrode," Parvati announced.

"I want him," said Lavender, and giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Am I the only one girl here _not_ lusting after Malfoy?"

"Yes," said Parvati and Lavender and in unison.

"Well, fine," said Ginny, "Would you still like him if I said he really wants an orgy with Snape?"

"Okay, can I just say that's even wronger than his lusting after McGonagall?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah, that is," agreed Seamus and Dean in unison. Neville nodded his head in fervent agreement.

"Right," he said.

Dean looked at Ginny. "Come, on, Ginny, let's leave them to it."

"Okay," said Ginny and she went with Dean. Ginny thought Dean was nice, but he wasn't Harry. When Dean turned to kiss her, she leaned into and thought of Harry, wondering if she'd meant anything to him at all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Right. This chapter was a little darker, but it goes into Draco's history with the Death Eaters. Now, the extra "powers" he'll be getting... well, they're not that important, except the Medium one. Arwen and I were just bored and so we gave him those powers. Anyway, I was just curious and wondering -- are they in character or out of character? (Personally, I think it's OOC)

**This is a result of my boredom, by the way.**

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

None in this chapter (That I know of)

**I am the muse of the evil genius:** Really, Arwen? This is your favorite chapter? Wow, and here I thought you liked all of it. Love ya! Call me when you get your phone fixed.

**Posion and Toxic:** Well, I'm not really sure how to respond to that, considering that Draco Malfoy (and Lucius) are among my favorite charaters... And Phoenix could blackmail me? He's my best friend and everybody knows, best friends tell each other almost everything (Keyword: Almost) if not everything. But thanks for thinking it's a great story!

**MikaPotter**

**UnicornShadow**

**Slytherin Grrl: Well... the humor thing... I'm more of a serious person than a humorous person, but God knows, I love writing humor. But I can't promise anything just yet.**

**Ranma Higurashi:**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**


	8. VI: Thy Blood's Gifts

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer: **I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**VI**

**Thy Blood's Gifts**

"God, this car is so wicked," said Harry looking at the sleekness of it. "How much was it?"

"Fifty thousand American dollars – don't you dare ask," said Draco. Harry closed his mouth.

"This is a Muggle-design but wizard-made car, isn't it?" asked Hermione, keenly, "I know that technically that's illegal, but it's there's a loophole in the law. So, how high are we?"

"We're in the stratosphere, I think," said Draco. "And trust me, this car is _not_ meant to fly."

"It's not?" asked Ron, looking at Draco, "Why not? The invisibility thing works, doesn't it? Oh, look there're the train tracks."

"I see them. I also see the map on the computer screen too."

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing?" asked Ron, "None of us can drive – except you – not really …"

"I'm the driver and the cook," said Draco, dryly, "but this car – well, the way Stu designed it was to fly – as in go really fast."

"Stu? Who's Stu?" asked Hermione.

"Some American bloke living in Wiltshire," Draco laughed, "he's been stranded here since before the Second War. Calls the Death Eaters the British Wizarding Mob."

Hermione choked. Harry raised his eyebrows, "James Bond, eh?"

"Yeah, James Bond and MI6," said Draco, shocking both Harry and Hermione.

"They didn't – they don't teach that in Muggle Studies do they, by any chance?" asked Harry.

"No," said Draco, sounding amused. "Not on your life." He turned the wheel so they were travelling parallel to the tracks. "Ugh. Do you want to take a shortcut? I mean, we need to head to Scotland before we can find Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is in _Scotland_?"

"Uh-huh," said Draco. "Did you know that? It's near the ocean, so it'll be along the coastline."

"Do your worse," said Harry, with a slight shrug. With a laugh, that echoed off the twinkling stars above them, Draco pushed down on the accelerator and the silver car shot forward into the night.

Far down below them, a muggle girl looked up and saw a flash in the night sky, and made a wish, thinking that the silver that shot through the air was a shooting star.

xxx

"They're gone!"

Mrs. Weasley cry echoed in the still air of the morning. Mr. Weasley looked up. Most of the guests had already left, leaving in the early morning hours. Lavender and Parvati had left together, saying they would be spending the rest of the summer together. Dean, Seamus had left the night before, their parents – well Seamus parents' left with them. Neville and his grandmother had gone as well.

Bill and Fleur had also left, heading to Venice for their honeymoon, in which they would travel to all the continents.

"Who's gone?" asked Charlie.

"What's wrong, mum?" asked Ginny. Fred and George both looked at their mother.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione are gone! They left me this!" Mrs. Weasley cried, waving around a note.

"Did they take Pig with them?" asked Ginny, "I mean if they took Pig, then they're not coming back this year."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her only daughter and sighed, "No. Pig's off delivering a letter to someone."

"What about Malfoy?" asked George.

"Is he gone too?" asked Fred.

"His car is gone, isn't it?" asked Ginny, looking outside. Sure enough, Draco's silver car was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone too," said Mr. Weasley, calmly. "He came and spoke to me last night. He said that there _was_ a plan – that they weren't just running off in the middle of the night." Mr. Weasley looked at them as Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley walked into the room.

"We need the rest of the Order here. As soon as we possibly can get them to come without arousing suspicion," said Mr. Weasley.

"Why?" asked Ginny, "What's going on?"

"Draco Malfoy showed me something." said Mr. Weasley, "Something that gives me a hint that there's more to him than meets the eye. He's with Harry on someone's orders. And the question is whose orders."

"You think Malfoy's a Death Eater trying to worm his way into Harry's circle," said Fred.

"He would be." said George with great dislike, "From what Harry told me, I don't even know why they accept him! Ron says it's because he's a good cook, but Harry can cook for them. Draco Malfoy doesn't have to feed them."

"No," said Mr. Weasley slowly, "I don't think Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. He's something all right. And what he showed me last night were three things – ah – their here. I didn't expect them to come this quickly."

When the Order gathered around them, Mr. Weasley quickly explained what had occurred – Draco Malfoy's being found with Harry, his gate-crashing the wedding reception (literally) – then he said, "And he showed me something too. Three some-things. The first was intentional. He gave me this," Mr. Weasley bent down and then lifted up what appeared to be a backpack. From this backpack, he pulled out a thick folder that was filled with documents.

"These are Dumbledore's _personal_ notes and files. The things he'd planned for us to do. What he thought of things. And Draco Malfoy also showed me something else while he was giving me these things. It was an accident, I believe and he doesn't know he showed it to me."

Mr. Weasley met their eyes and said, "He showed me a pendant he wears around his neck. I've seen that pendant before, and Dumbledore could barely hold it. According to Dumbledore, no one can hold that pendant, not if they don't have the blood of a Founder. And even then, they can only touch it, not wear it. An heir could possibly wear it for a few hours – days at the most before going mad. Dumbledore said the reason was because that pendant was made using the blood of all the Four Founders."

"And…?" said Fred

"You can't be trying to say what I think you are," said George, "I mean, it's _Draco Malfoy_ – Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Draco Malfoy may very well be the heir to Hogwarts." said Mr. Weasley, "And if he claims his inheritance and does not die or lose his mind in the process of claiming his blood inheritance, he'll be an even more powerful wizard than You-Know-Who … perhaps more powerful than Dumbledore ever was."

"What about Harry? Harry's powerful…" said Ginny.

Kingsley was frowning and Moody … well it was hard to tell, with his scarred face, what he was feeling.

"Claiming that pendant he wears, wearing it even." said Mr. Weasley, "From what I gathered in reading Dumbledore's notes on it, means he's already claimed at least half of his inheritance. That he accepts it. Now all that's left if for him is to go to Hogwarts and use his own blood to claim everything of that ever belonged to them. If the shock of getting that much power all at once doesn't kill him…"

"It'd be much better for him to be on our side than Voldemort's," said Lupin softly.

Tonks nodded, "Didn't Dumbledore say, once before…"

"During the first war with Voldemort… I remember, that before the Prophecy was told, Dumbledore said that perhaps it would take the Founders' heir to defeat him."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Fred and George, who were always curious, both looked up from the papers.

"Hey, Dad, look at this – Dumbledore wrote a note here on the margins."

They turned to look at them.

"Look," said Fred handing him the paper. George looked startled, as though a small daisy had just hit him with a broomstick.

Mr. Weasley looked at it then looked at Lupin. "He also wrote down here that if the Founders' Heir was to ever side with us, he could very well defeat You-Know-Who if Harry failed."

xxx

"Are we there yet?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry.

There was a pause, allowing silence.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione.

There was another pause. Nothing happened, and Draco dared to look into the mirror so he could look at Ron who was sitting in the back.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ron.

"No," said Draco. Draco leaned forward slightly, peering out. It was cloudy, and he let the car hover down a little so he could peer into the world below. There was a sudden loud _crack_ that sounded like the car backfiring. They all paused. Then Hermione shrieked as she found herself with a strange person sitting in her lap.

"Hey, man." said Stu, "Sorry, man, Apparated into the wrong boat. See ya, Drake. Oh, yeah, Drake?"

"What do you want, Stu?" asked Draco.

"Your damned cat – it died. Sorry, man, but ya never fed it. Bye," he said as he Disapparated

"What do you mean I never fed it? And what cat? Oh, you bleeding idiot, come back here!" yelled Draco, but Stu was gone.

"Right," Ron said, "Malfoy, you've got some strange friends. So are we there yet?"

"No!" said Harry, Draco, and Hermione in unison. Ron shrank back, slumping back into his seat and turned to stare out the window.

xxx

Ron woke up with a jolt as Draco landed with the car in front of the Whomping Willow. Ron shuddered, remembering another incident when they had arrived by flying car. His wand had snapped then and he'd spent his second year trying to work with a broken wand. This thought brought him back to one of the myriad of reasons Ron found to hate Draco Malfoy. Well, two, actually, Ron thought. Because the second year was when Draco started calling Hermione a Mudblood and Ron had leapt to her defense only to find himself throwing up slugs instead of Malfoy. Ron hadn't hated Malfoy until second year … not really. But the humiliation of having had a broken wand all year … he'd seen Malfoy and seen that he was so rich that if _he_ broke his wand, he'd get a new one right away. He'd noticed that Malfoy never got a Howler from home. To Ron's twelve year old mind, it had made sense to hate him. To hate the blonde who he'd heard girls – older girls – girls he'd liked in the way only a twelve year old boy can like a girl, whispering about his looks, how he was gorgeous … how Malfoy would get all the girls when he was older, that Malfoy had had a such perfect life. He was rich, and that was enough in Ron's mind.

But that Ron Weasley hadn't known Draco Malfoy. The seventeen year old Ron did know Draco Malfoy. He'd seen him lost in dark memories, despite an attempt at telling them lightly. Ron admired Draco's ability to stay somewhat normal despite his upbringing. An upbringing that hadn't been as perfect as Ron had thought it was. But Ron was afraid of being left behind. All his life, Ron had followed someone … been in their shadows. He was popular because Harry was popular. He got good marks because Hermione was smart enough to help him out when he didn't understand. Draco Malfoy upset the balance in their group. But Ron didn't hate him anymore – how could he, not after what he now knew.

"So, are you coming or what?" asked Draco, interrupting his thoughts. Ron hesitated. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to accept Draco Malfoy as part of their group. For so long, it had been just him, Harry, and Hermione. Now there was Draco, who was standing there waiting for an answer.

The hell with it, Ron thought, and he said, "All right, I'm coming."

And with that, Ron left behind the twelve-year-old boy he had once been, he left the five-year-old hatred that had begun when he was twelve there by the Whomping Willow. And as he left it, he left his heart and steps lightened without its load.

xxx

There was something strange going on about Ron, Draco thought. Then again, there was something strange about this whole thing.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Harry once they arrived at the door. Harry turned to look at Draco and blinked, "Hey, Malfoy, what's that?"

Draco looked down at where Harry was pointing. "Oh. This, yeah, I'd forgotten about this thing," said Draco, pulling the pendant out. He let it dangle there against his chest.

"Okay, come on, let's do it!" said Ron, "We're here to claim your inheritance, right."

"Right," said Draco. "Okay, who's got a knife on them?"

"Can I stab you with it?" asked Ron hopefully.

"No!" said Draco, "What kind of moron do you think I am … on second thought, sure, go ahead."

"I'm not handing over my knife if Ron's going to stab you with it," said Harry brandishing a pocket knife with a flourish.

"Sure, why the hell not?" said Draco, "Want to throw it at me?"

"No!" said Hermione, "Bill said we need blood, not a bloody corpse to claim Draco's inheritance."

"Bill didn't tell us how much blood we needed."

"Let's try all of it," said Ron. When they all turned to look at him, he shrugged, saying, "Hey, I'm just _saying_ that we need blood, now don't we?"

"Oh, give me that," said Hermione and she grabbed the knife out of Harry's hand and grabbed Draco's arm and slashed it.

"Hey!" said Draco. "Oh, ow. That hurt."

"That's not what you're supposed to say," said Ron. "I think it was …sumo something sangius."

"That's helpful," said Draco staring at his blood as it spilled all over the steps in front of the front entrance doors.

"Maybe we should go inside?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, great idea. Like …how?" asked Draco.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Draco, just claim your bloody inheritance!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh. Right, then, um," said Draco, trying to think – which was hard seeing as he was losing blood. "_Sumo hereditas sangius!"_

Ron looked around.

"Nothing's happening." he said.

Then Draco saw the world tilt sideways and he wondered why the ground was rushing up to meet him.

xxx

"Oh my God! We killed him! We've killed Draco Malfoy," wailed Ron hysterically.

"Oh, shut up! We didn't do anything!" said Harry, "Hermione _do_ something!"

Hermione shook her head and sat down next to Draco, holding his head. "Oh, calm down, he's just having a seizure."

"Yeah, and blood's coming out of his nose and ears! Is it just me or is that not normal?" Ron asked, still hysterically.

xxx

Draco was standing in a light-filled room.

"Where am I?" he asked, and in this odd room, his voice bounded back at him. He glanced around the room curiously.

There was a mirror on the wall and he walked towards it. He looked at it oddly. His reflection was light, all light – a white light that seemed to be some sort of calming light. Draco touched it, noticing as he did so that there was an etching of snake in the corner of the silver mirror. Then he was engulfed by the white light that lifted him up into the air, filling his head with a light buzzing sound.

xxx

"He's dead. Oh, God. He's dead. How are we going to explain this?" asked Ron's voice.

_I'm not dead,_ Draco tried to say.

"What?" somebody – Hermione, Draco thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Look, he's stopped glowing!" said Ron.

"Ron, did you say …"

_What light? I was glowing_? Draco thought, feeling the oddness as his thoughts left him.

Then he realized it what was going on and immediately pulled up his mental shields.

"Malfoy …" said Harry staring at him.

"Yeah? What?" asked Draco.

"I think you're telepathic now," said Hermione. Draco shot her a sideways glance and thought at her, _I know I am_.

"So," he said aloud, "I don't _feel_ any different. Well, maybe a little. Like I've got a warm presence in my head, but other than that, I feel … normal."

Hermione looked at him then, said, "Well, we all heard you talking in our heads, so … they did say that telepathy ran inside your blood. Seer blood runs in it too, but I don't think that will help us at all."

"What were the powers I was supposed to inherit?" asked Draco.

"Well you were a Medium and a Seer to begin with …" said Hermione, "My guess is that your Seer's ability is probably stronger now. Telepathy because I'm pretty sure I heard you tell us you weren't dead …"

"And a Healer, too," said Ron, "because we were pretty sure you _were_ dead. You were bleeding like crazy."

Hermione shook her head, and grabbed Draco's arm, intending to heal the cut and stopped. The cut was gone. Not even a scar remained.

"Okay," she said, "I suppose you're Healer now as well."

Draco nodded, "That's Helga Hufflepuff's talent. And Gryffindor never had much except the ability to set things on fire.""

"Hey, Malfoy," said Harry, and Draco looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Er – have you ever done an exchange program?"

"My father tried to sell me to some Armenian trolls once. Does that count?" asked Draco.

"_What?_" asked Hermione, staring from Harry to Draco.

"That's so ace!" yelled Harry, "You understood me!"

"Sorry, mate," said Ron, "but Idon't, actually."

"I think he was talking to me." said Draco, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I was. And I was talking in Parseltongue too!" said Harry and danced a little jig right there, "We're _both_ Parselmouths and that is, like, so wicked!"

"Do I _know_ you?" asked Draco, "Have we met?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh, sod off. Come on, let's go home."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I don't know if any of you are going, 'oh no,' or not because of the list of "gifts" he's inheriting or already has. He's an Occulmens as JK Rowling herself stated it, giving the idea there's more to Draco Malfoy that meets the eye. The list of gifts he has are: Pryo, Seer, Medium, Healer, and Parselmouth – but he won't really admit it until later on (well, eventually). The Pryo is not something I invented. Pryo is like the guy in the Fantastic Four who can burst into flames and burn things. However, I'm taking artistic license with it. Don't worry; the gifts aren't a big deal. Seriously. Arwen and I were just bored.

See, this is what happens when you put a hyper-crazy writer and a muse high on caffeine together!

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Have you ever done an exchange program?"

"My father tried to sell me to some Armenian trolls once. Does that count?" – From Buffy, (I added the word troll and changed the word "dad" to "father")

**Review Response:**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Chaney: lol!**

**MikaPotter **

**Ranma Higurashi **

**Night Essence: **The pairings... well, you'll see when we come to it.

Thank you!

**P.S: **Constructive criticism is welcomed!

(Okay, I don't know exactly what this means, but this is supposedly "see you later" in Burmese)

Nauq twe dhe da paw!

Keir, the Evil Genius

**P.S.:** Look at the Profile for a preview of the next chapter (hey, it's only a little scene of it!)


	9. VII: Matters of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**VII**

**Matters of the Heart**

Draco pulled into their driveway and parked the car haphazardly. He could feel the castle inside his head. It was like a warm presence. Draco sensed it looking around at the house, and then dropping its own form of protection around the house.

The thought of protection suddenly reminded Draco of something.

"Say, Weasley, did you ever ask Ginny to be Secret Keeper?"

"Well, not exactly. She said she'd ask Professor Flitwick to do the Charm," said Ron. "I dunno if we have to be present though."

"Right," said Draco as Hermione unlocked the door. They went into the house and walked up the stairs together.

xxx

Ron knocked on Draco's door. It was three in the afternoon and he was hungry. Harry and Hermione joined him. "He hasn't come out all day, has he?"

"No." said Ron, "And I'm hungry …"

"Well, at this point, I'd say it's safe to open the door," said Hermione. "We're just checking in on him. We're not doing anything wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. It took him a moment to adjust to the dimness of the room. The thick heavy curtains were drawn and much to his surprise, Draco lay in his bed, curled up into himself, fast asleep.

Draco didn't snore like Ron did. His sleep was quiet, with nothing more than the light sound of his breathing.

"He looks innocent," said Hermione softly.

"I'm _hungry_," said Ron and moved to wake the blonde up.

"Ron – no – he deserves his rest. Come on, we'll get take out."

"What's the point of having him around if he's not going to cook for me?" asked Ron.

Behind them Draco stirred, rolling over in his sleep. They all froze and Draco slowly opened his eyes, blinking at them.

"Oh," said Draco, his voice thick with sleep. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No," said Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Food," said Ron. Draco stirred, and began to sit up, working his way out of his blankets.

"All right," he said the sleep still in his voice. "I'm coming. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost three," said Harry, looking at the blonde.

Harry noticed that Draco seemed tired. Harry wondered when was the last time the blonde had had a moment to rest – when Draco had last slept through the night. Harry had had too many nightmares himself to sleep well. He knew that Draco stayed up most nights and he knew that every morning Draco was up long before all of them. Ever since Draco moved in, first thing that awoke Harry in the morning was the aroma of good food.

"It's okay." said Hermione, "You don't have to cook – we'll go out and buy something. Just go back to sleep."

"No. I'm awake," said Draco pulling clothes out from his closet. Harry noticed that Draco slept in Muggle clothes rather than anything he might've expected. Draco went into his bathroom and when he came out five minutes later, he was dressed, but he looked even more tired in the light than he had in the dimness of his room.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry blurted. Draco nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Ouch," he added, looking down at his arm.

"Where'd you get _that_?" asked Hermione spotting the bruise.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I bruise easily. Always have, always will. My father hated it. Said I got my mother's skin – fragile and thin." He laughed, "God, he hated it when I came home covered in mud and bruises. I think he's the reason why I'm always washing my hands and generally trying to stay clean."

"You've never spoken of your parents before," said Harry. He thought that this was a good sign. Draco didn't speak of his parents. Yet, in just a few hours, he'd already mentioned them more than once.

Harry hoped it was a sign of grief … of Draco's moving on with his life.

Draco looked at them. He seemed to be pondering his next words. "No. I didn't want to talk about them. Now I do. I feel like if I don't talk about them, I'll forget them. I can't really remember the way my mother laughed anymore. I used to hear it, but now I can't really remember it. I used to remember the way my father looked at her, too. There was always something in his eyes when he thought no one was looking." Draco shook his head, "It doesn't matter, does it? I'll go make you something to eat."

He headed out the door and they heard his light footsteps on the steps as he went downstairs.

xxx

Draco watched them eat. He'd made them light food. He couldn't bring himself to make anything else. He was too tired. Draco put his chin top of his hands, and told himself he was only closing his eyes for a minute …

"Malfoy? Wake up. Come on, Drake, I can't carry you!" said Harry. Draco opened his eyes.

"I'm awake," he said, "just a little tired."

"You know," said Hermione, "I think you might be anemic, Draco. You really are pale …"

"Well, gee," said Draco, "I'm sorry I forgot to go to the beach and get a summer tan."

"_Can_ you even tan?" asked Ron, "I mean, with that skin – if you don't burn it's against the laws of nature or something."

Draco shrugged, "No, I don't burn …or tan. My skin stays white no matter what I do to it. I'm going to bed, people. When the apocalypse comes ... beep me. I'll be sure to get the message when I wake up."

They watched him go with some degree of concern. He was moving slowly and once he'd disappeared from sight, they turned to look at each other.

"Something's wrong," said Hermione. "He's not usually like that."

"He's tired," said Harry. "And I guess it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, he's been running on adrenaline mostly, I think. And the whole thing with his losing blood to get his inheritance couldn't have helped. I mean, yeah, sure, he's a Healer, but I'm sure healing takes energy."

"Not that much," said Hermione.

"What if it was a life-threatening injury?" asked Ron, "I mean, he had a seizure and he was bleeding from his nose _and_ ears. That's not normal. That's probably what they meant when they said it was dangerous."

"True," said Hermione looking at Ron in surprise. "Very true," she added, "The combination of the loss of blood, the seizure, and whatever damage the blood inheritance claiming spell did, plus the energy needed to heal said damage … I suppose there stands reason for his being tired."

"Question." said Harry, "Did he say … 'When the apocalypse comes ... beep me?'"

xxx

"Damn it," said Ginny to Fred and George.

They were in Diagon Alley and Ginny had just seen Dean.

To be more specific, they were in Fred and George's joke shop. It was the day before Harry's birthday. It was the thirtieth, and Ginny hadn't seen Dean since the twenty-seventh … well, really the twenty-eighth.

"Okay, that's nice." said Dean, "You see your boyfriend and say 'Damn it', not 'I've missed you so much' or 'I love you and I can't live without you', oh no it's 'Damn it'"

"Sorry!" said Ginny, "I didn't mean it the way it came out – oh, hi, Alicia!"

Alicia Spinnet walked into their shop. "Hi, Ginny! I haven't seen you in yonks! I hear you two are dating again," she said looking at Dean then at Ginny.

"Yes. We are," said Ginny. "How's life?" she asked, feeling lame.

"Well, I've heard the strangest rumor flying around. I'm surprised it hasn't made the Daily Prophet, but I reckon they've got better things to do nowadays – with all these disappearances! Though," Alicia added, "I would've thought that the rumor that said Harry's gay and Draco Malfoy's his boyfriend might've made the front page …"

"_What_?" said Ginny. Fred and George looked horrified.

"Oh, yeah. And it's an abusive relationship too," said Lee Jordan, joining her. "I heard all about it. But nobody agrees who's abusing who."

"Harry and Malfoy _hate_ each other," said Fred.

"They always have and always will," added George.

"Oh, of course," said Dean. "So why are they walking together right now and _not_ killing each other?"

xxx

Both Draco and Harry were oblivious to the rumors flying around.

"We need to stop by the bookstore," said Hermione.

"What for? I want to go to Fred and George's joke shop," said Ron. "I've got to restock my supplies."

"Gah, kill me now," said Draco, "I'm surrounded by morons! You can't come to Diagon Alley and _not_ go shopping for clothes! I mean they're _clothes_, you know, a necessity of life?"

"Er – right," said Harry and mouthed the word _GAY_ at Ron. They approached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As usual, people turned around to look at their displays.

Draco sighed, obviously stifling the urge to scream at them he wasn't gay.

"Luna!" Harry said when he spotted her, "All right?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm looking for Gibborim."

"Oh, please," said Hermione, "they're not real."

"Not this again," said Ron.

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"But they're invisible," said Draco. "Well, they are to everyone else around here. And you really don't want to go looking for them, Loony."

"You know of them," she said delightedly. "They're misunderstood! People think they're evil, but people thought you're an evil gay git, but you're not evil, are you?"

Draco looked at her before he shook his head, sighing, "I would give good money to know why everyone thinks I'm gay. I like a girl just as much as the next guy." When everybody looked at him, Draco said, "No, really! I'm serious …seriously, I am."

"You're gay?"

"No!" said Draco, "But let's get back to the Gibborim. They're an order of spirits, see …"

"I see." said Harry, "Honestly, I do. But here's the thing, Drake, just because you _think_ you see them, doesn't mean they're there. It's like the voices in your head."

"The voices in my head are real!" said Draco, looking at him, "And you know they are."

"Uh-huh," said Harry, then he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Drake. I know the voices in your head are real. You're a bloody mind reader."

"Telepath," corrected Draco, "I'd prefer the term telepath and not mind reader. And it's not like I _read_ people's thoughts, I just _hear_ them. Reading and hearing are just not the same thing."

"Right. Can we have this discussion somewhere else?" asked Ron, "Because people are staring at us."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry who hissed at him softly so only Ron and Hermione heard him. Draco surprised them by leaning over and whispering a response into Harry's ear.

Hermione looked between them. "Remind me again why Draco's suddenly becoming a Parselmouth was good idea?" she asked quietly.

Harry looked at her, "Because he understands me."

"Oh, yes," said Draco in a much louder voice, "I understand all right. I understand your desolation and angst. Now, can we go shopping? I saw this really cute outfit …and you don't care."

"Just pretend that I care," suggested Harry.

"And you wonder why people think you're gay," said Ron, looking at Draco. "Honestly, if you were straight you wouldn't care about clothes."

"If you cared more about clothes you wouldn't look like a walking and talking fashion disaster. I mean come on! Red hair and an orange shirt just don't go well together. They just clash and then you become a walking eyesore."

"Well, I have to go and buy new robes!" announced Hermione as she grabbed Draco's hand saying, "Come on, Draco. We're going shopping."

"Shopping! All right!" said Draco, "But you have to let me pick out your clothes. Not that you don't have a sense of fashion or anything like that, but I can make you look smashing!"

His voice trailed off as the door closed and Harry cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry about that."

"You'd better have a good reason for that," said Dean, "because I'm pretty sure people are—mhpps…." Ginny had suddenly jumped at Dean and kissed him, cutting off whatever words he was about to say.

Harry felt sick. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see them making out. He barely resisted the urge to jump on Dean and pummel him.

xxx

Hermione had dragged Draco off for two reasons. One was to prevent any bloodshed. The second reason was that she needed to talk to someone. She couldn't talk to Harry because what she wanted – what she _needed_ to talk about would make Harry freak out.

"I have I question," said Hermione, suddenly breaking the silence. Draco turned to look at her, waiting. "Pretend you're a guy for a moment."

Draco blinked and asked, "Since when I have been a girl?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, yeah, you _are_ a guy – but you're – I mean, pretend you're a real – that is, I mean you are obviously real, but I mean not a gay guy – I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with your being gay – I think it's great that you like guys and cooking and clothes. That's why you're so wonderful! You're like a girl! You're my girl friend that knows about guy stuff."

"Oh, great," said Draco, "so, I'm a girl."

"Well, no you're a not a girl, obviously." Hermione paused and looked him, "Or are you? I mean you're not right? You're a guy…right?" Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands and barely avoiding a head-on collision with a lamppost.

Draco looked amused. "So, we're talking about a guy?" he asked, obviously feeling sorry for her.

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about. Was that a sentence?" she asked.

"Okay." said Draco, "So, who's the guy who's not exactly a guy?"

"Well, actually, I don't want to talk about a guy. Just forget I said anything at all." When Draco only stopped suddenly, grinning at her, hands in his pockets, she groaned. "I'm not fooling you at all, am I?"

"No," said Draco, smiling at her, "Come Hermione, let's go shopping and you can tell me all about why you like Ron …"

xxx

When Ron and Harry met up with Hermione once again, they were eating ice cream. Hermione was talking animatedly to Draco, moving her hands as she spoke. Whatever Draco said made her laugh, and shake her head.

The moment she shook her head, the sunlight caught in her hair and Ron paused. He'd never noticed that Hermione's hair was that particular shade of brown. It seemed very pretty and suddenly Ron was filled with an unexplainable urge to viciously kill Draco for making Hermione laugh like that … for making her look at him with that expression on her face.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry, looking back at him.

"No. Nothing," said Ron. Then he glared at Draco, "But look at them! He's got no right to make her laugh like that! None! He's called her a Mudblood for so long and now – well _look_ at them!"

Harry was slightly amused. His amusement faded when he spotted Ginny and Dean walking hand in hand. Dean turned and laughingly caught Ginny's mouth in a kiss.

Harry's hands clenched into fists, and it was all he could do and not storm across Diagon Alley and murder Dean for touching her. The same sunlight that had caught Hermione's hair, now caught Ginny's red hair, reminding Harry of a beautiful and brilliant dawn. Dean stroked Ginny's hair as they kissed.

Harry turned to Luna, who was walking with them, talking animatedly about Gibborim. He smiled at her, pretending he was interested in hearing about an order of spirits that were supposed to be evil and were ruled by a spirit named Tagas. Pretending he cared that Luna thought they were misunderstood.

xxx

Ginny wanted to cry. She'd kissed Dean in hopes it would make Harry notice her. She hadn't meant anything to him at all. She'd meant nothing to him. He didn't love her and he never would.

"Ginny?" said Dean, looking down at her, "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," said Ginny. She smiled at him, and told herself firmly she didn't care. So what if Harry liked Luna? _She_ _didn't care_.

"Come on, let's go and buy something to eat," she added, leading him away from Harry. She pretended to herself that her heart wasn't breaking as the memory of Harry smiling down at Luna like that burned itself into her mind's eyes. She pretended she hadn't wanted to kill Luna for making him smile like that – the way he only smiled at her the year before.

xxx

"Oh my God," said Harry, when they all got up to leave. Hermione and Draco picked up their shopping bags. "I really don't want to even see the bill when it gets home."

"It was on sale!" said Draco, "They were having a huge sale! It was fantastic! Oh, and I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Harry. "I told you – I'm not going back this year. I won't."

"Why not?" asked Draco, "They've got a huge library. It belongs to me now. I want to be there. We're coming back to Diagon Alley at any rate, since Hermione's got to buy her books and we still have to see if we can figure out where Helga's cup might be. And what the rest of the Horcruxes are."

"You _told_ him?" asked Ron, turning on Hermione, eyes blazing.

"Hey," said Draco cutting him off, "she didn't say anything. I figured it out all by myself; I'm not stupid you know."

"I couldn't have ever guessed," said Ron sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "He's only trying to help us! And he's being logical about it too – Hogwarts is the best place for us to be! I want to go back! They've got one of the biggest libraries in all of the United Kingdom! They know the history of Magic. If anything's there to find, it'll be there in that library!"

"Oh, yeah," sneered Ron. "You're just siding with Malfoy here. What did he do to you? Snap out of it! Malfoy isn't trying to help! This is Malfoy we're talking about, you know, _Malfoy_ who's the vicious coldhearted … fruitcake!"

Draco looked at him oddly, "You know, Weasley, I've been called a lot of things before, but I've never been called a vicious coldhearted fruitcake."

"No, I meant, I want a fruitcake. I'm going to go and buy it," said Ron, and he marched off, ears red.

"What on earth does he want a fruitcake for?"

"I'd imagine he wants the fruitcake … to eat it." said Harry, "It's what you do you know … you can eat it. It's …you know, edible."

"You are the strangest people I've ever met and I count my friend Stu in that statement," said Draco. "So, are we going back to Hogwarts or not?"

Harry hesitated, looking at them. "Do you two really want to go?"

"It's the safest place we can be in," said Draco.

"Well, maybe us. We're not with the Slytherins. You are," said Harry.

"They're not all that bad," Draco said. "They're just … they're just … you know, Slytherins."

"Okay," said Harry. He looked at Ron who walked back with a fruitcake in his hand. "We're going back to Hogwarts."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay … a couple of things. I don't know if the double meaning in the word "Fruitcake" is obvious to everyone. I hope it is … The second thing is Draco's sexuality. You're going to have to guess it, but even then I'm not going to tell you until either the end or very close to the end … or maybe not at all …

Gah! I was rereading this and yeah... Harry and Ginny... they seem sweet together, but I've changed my mind. I don't like them (well, I don't mind the idea of them together but...)! GAH! I wanna make this into a slash, but I can't because this one is for Phoenix and he'd kill me if I made into yaoi :(, though the other story is definitely yaoi, but I'm still working on it, so it's only the first prologue up. Whatever, I'm rambling on, so, hope you enjoyed it anyway even I'm not terribly happy with it. Oh, yeah, this kinda does have a plot, but I can't remember what it was and I don't see it. Hey, I wrote this ages ago. The story's done, with a few loopholes for a few reasons I'll tell you about when I post up the Epilogue.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Gibborim – I didn't make these up. They're an order of evil angels headed by the angelic prince Tagas. I don't know much about them, but I think reference (or a mention of Tagas, at least) can be found in the Book of Enoch.

2. "That's why you're so wonderful! You're like a girl! You're my girl friend that knows about guy stuff."

"Oh, great," said Draco, "so I'm a girl." – Xander and Willow, from Buffy (I replaced the word "cool" with "wonderful" and the words "guy" and "girl" are switched around, and I added the word "so")

3. "So, we're talking about a guy?"

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about. Was that a sentence?" – Willow and Buffy

4. "…Who's the vicious coldhearted …fruitcake!"– Willow (From Buffy. I replaced the words "cold-blooded" with "coldhearted" and "Jelly doughnut" with the word "fruitcake" and added the word "vicious" … my beta said it was funnier that way)

And I think that's about it. I may or may not have used more quotes – if you find any, let me know in a review, please.

**Review Responses:**

**White Phoenix and the Dark Ressurrector:** Yah. That was the point, Phoenix. And I already made fun of you, so I've gotten my dosage for the day already, so I won't rub it in here.

**Ninjaofthedarkness**

**Night Essence**

**Ranma Higuarshi**

**Chaney:** Are you kidding? Kill you for the last review? I loved that movie (haven't seen it in a really long time though, so I don't know if I'd feel the same way, since I saw it when it came out). Anyway, I'm glad you liked the idea!

**White Phoenix:** HA! YOU AGREED WITH MALFOY! (I lied. I am rubbing it in. What are best friends for? Besides, I'm a Slytherin... you're a Gryffindor... Of course I'm rubbing it in!)

Tot ziens! (Thanks to** MikaPotter **for letting me know how to say goodbye in Dutch)

Keir, the evil genius


	10. VIII: Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Lavender Brown stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley. She turned to look after the two people she'd just walked by. She blinked.

"Oh, great," said Draco Malfoy, "so I'm a girl."

Lavender blinked again. Surely she couldn't have heard that. But then Hermione didn't seem surprised at all. She watched them as they walked away, still talking, Hermione looking very embarrassed. Lavender hesitated, wondering if she ought to follow them.

Lavender had waited too long in the crowd to get close enough to hear the rest of their conversation. But at one point, they entered a clothing store and Draco Malfoy grabbed a pair of blue robes.

"Hey, Hermione," she heard him say, "what do you think of these?"

Lavender had heard enough. Those were robes were _witch's _dress robes. They were for witches, not wizards and she really didn't want to see Draco Malfoy trying them on. She turned and left the store as quickly as she could and found Parvati Patil with her twin sister, Padma.

"Hey," she said, "you'll never guess what I overheard today."

"What?" asked Padma.

"Um … did you hear the rumor Harry's gay?" guessed Parvati,

"_What_?" said Padma, who obviously hadn't heard this rumor.

"Yes, but who cares about that," said Lavender impatiently. "This is so much better! I overheard Draco Malfoy telling Hermione Granger that he's a girl!" she yelled in her excitement. "_and_ he was trying on witch's dress robes!"

People in the diner turned around to look at her.

"Did you just say Malfoy?" asked a grown man. "As in Draco Malfoy – the missing heir to the Malfoy family?"

"Yes." said Lavender impatiently, "But you're too old for him even if he is gay!"

"He's gay?" asked the man, looking shocked.

"Wait," said Ernie Macmillan as he walked into the diner with Hannah Abbot. "Did you just say Draco Malfoy is _gay?_"

"No, he's not gay," said Lavender, sarcasm dripping like venom from her voice "he just likes wearing witch's robes!"

Now the diner had fallen completely silent. Not everyone knew who Draco Malfoy was, but everyone in the Wizarding world knew of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son and heir. Or maybe it was his daughter and heir?

"So … Draco Malfoy is a girl? I thought Lucius had a son … not a daughter," said the man, confused.

"No! No!" said Padma, "He _can't_ be gay!"

"I hear he's dating Harry Potter," said Seamus Finnigan.

They all turned to look at him, sitting in the back of the restaurant with his mother. His mother looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Draco Malfoy is a girl!" yelled Colin Creevey, as he ran into the restaurant. "I just heard him – er _her_ say it!"

xxx

Draco drove through the rain. It was a dreary day to leave for Hogwarts. The car was silent with the exception of Ron and Harry's snoring. Hermione didn't snore at all, and Draco wondered if she was asleep.

Draco sighed. He didn't like driving in the rain, he decided. He looked out at the signs on the road, pulling out to a stop to buy himself some coffee before driving onward.

xxx

Draco snapped himself out of a light doze, causing the car to swerve a little, before regaining control of it. A glance of the map on the screen, told him he was just a few minutes away from the entrance to Hogsmeade. He slowed the car down, peering through the thick fall of rain. He made a sharp turn into the lane that took him to Hogsmeade.

In Hogsmeade, people stopped to stare as a Muggle-looking car drove through, heading for Hogwarts.

The moment he arrived into the Hogwarts grounds, the castle welcomed him, its presence in his mind becoming warmer and stronger. Directions came into his head and Draco drove carefully toward the end of the castle near the Forbidden Forest. As the car reached it, a door slid open revealing something that looked very much like a garage.

He parked the car, sighing in some relief.

They were home.

xxx

"So is Draco Malfoy gay or a girl?" asked Neville Longbottom.

"Girl," said half of the people in the compartment he was in – which happened to be Lavender Brown's.

"Gay," said the other half of the people.

"He's gay," said Seamus, "I know it. Because, see I heard that Harry Potter's gay and that he's dating Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, I heard that too!" said a fourth year girl by the name of Natalie MacDonald.

"Yeah, me too," said Romilda Vane, "_I_ heard that Harry's in a homosexual relationship with Draco Malfoy. I also heard that Harry's very abusive and violent."

"So maybe Harry really did rape Malfoy," said Dean, "I mean, during Ron's brother's wedding he told Seamus that he and Harry had had wild passionate sex in the boy's bathroom. And when I got there to talk to Harry, Harry was trying to apologize for something he did in the boys' bathroom and so I asked if Harry had raped Malfoy, and Malfoy denied it."

"Of course he would." said Romilda quickly, "If a boy rapes another boy – they're not about to admit it, even if it _was_ Harry Potter who raped him."

xxx

"Do you even know where we are?" asked Hermione looking around. It was a beautiful place, really.

Draco did not respond. He merely closed his eyes, gently telling the castle to lead him out into the Great Hall. Draco felt a gentle tug in his mind and he followed it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged a glance, but they followed him.

xxx

Much to Harry's surprise they arrived with everyone else. Harry wondered if anybody had even noticed they had not been on the train.

"Hi, Harry," said Seamus, but he gave Harry an odd look. Harry didn't notice. There was a Sorting – Slytherin got the least amount of students sorted into it and Gryffindor got the most.

Harry turned to look where Draco was sitting. He was sitting in between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"So, Harry, how are you doing?" asked Neville finally breaking the awkward silence. Harry turned to find himself being the recipient of odd looks.

Briefly he turned to look at Draco, who looked up at him. He too was getting strange looks, Harry noticed.

_I have no idea what's going on_, Harry heard Draco tell him silently. Harry didn't respond – he couldn't since Draco was the only telepathic one, not Harry.

_Don't worry about answering; I can hear your thoughts anyway, remember? And why does everyone keep looking between you and me?_

Harry shrugged. Draco lifted his glass of pumpkin juice, almost as though he were toasting Harry.

"Stop that!" said Ron, "You're scaring me. I mean, honestly, Harry! You and Malfoy have your own sign language or something!"

"Do they really?" asked Parvati, sounding interested.

"People who spend too much time together develop an understanding of the other's body language," said Hermione firmly.

"So … I heard you and Malfoy are gay?" said Seamus, the question in his voice was obvious.

Harry choked.

Ron started laughing, "Oh, no," he said, "Malfoy … well, I have my suspicions that _he's_ gay, but Harry here's going out with Luna, aren't you, Harry?"

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet," said Harry, as he ate.

xxx

Draco hated himself. He really did. He hated the fact that he alone could take that look that went into Professor McGonagall's face when she spoke of Dumbledore's death, the fact that the Ministry of Magic could come into the – wait a minute. Draco sat up. If he allowed rumors to slip out, careful rumors that – Harry could probably take care of it.

_Hey, Potter_, Draco thought at Harry, _I've got a plan to keep the Ministry far, far away. But I really don't want people knowing who I am. Find a place we can meet without anyone knowing and send me a word_.

He saw Harry nod slightly in response. Ron turned to shoot him a dirty look.

"Oh, honestly!" said Pansy, "It's like you're the one hurting Potter! He's hurting you. It's so obvious – I cannot believe I never saw it. You like him, don't you?"

Draco, who had just taken a mouthful of pumpkin juice, choked and spat it all out on the table.

"Hey!" yelled a few of the Slytherins who got splattered.

"Pans!" he said, "Tell me later."

Draco almost felt bad for Pansy. Pansy was his best friend, but as a Death Eater's daughter, she probably had something to do this year. Hell, all the so-called Junior Death Eaters were being ordered to do something. If anything, Draco could almost positively say that more than half of the Slytherins were now Death Eaters. He really needed to speak with Professor McGonagall, who was now the new Headmistress about his sleeping arrangements.

Or she was headmistress until Dumbledore came back, Draco thought to himself. He eyed the ring on his finger. It was a silver onyx ring with a charm that made it act as two things – a portkey and a two way communicator. Draco got his orders from Dumbledore through this ring. The ring was really a Malfoy ring Draco had given to Dumbledore in order to charm it and transfigure it into what it was now.

Professor McGonagall had stood up again and spoke, "Now that we have eaten, I have a few last moment announcements to make. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Madam Lethe. The next announcement I have is that we have an exchange student. Please, welcome Lafayette Strigoi-Nosferatu to Hogwarts! He was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself. The entire Hall fell silent to look at him. Draco felt his face flushing a dull pink before he cleared his throat, "Sorry," he said.

The Great Hall doors had opened and Draco Malfoy's friend who looked very much like a rebellious seventeen-year-old instead of the age he really was, entered the Great Hall. Noticing the silence he turned and then he pretended to be shocked as he walked quickly across the Hall, ignoring the whispers that told him the Gryffindor table was in the other direction.

Draco prayed that he wouldn't come toward him …

"Hiya, Drake!" he said

"Hello, _Lafayette_," said Draco.

"Shall I refer to you by your first name?" he asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

Draco gulped. "Er – Stu! I meant Stu!"

"Good boy, Drake. Now, move, I'm sitting with ya."

"Oh, God, please no. Don't."

"Oh, come on, Drake, ya can't be telling me you're ashamed of your ol' homie!"

"Stu!" said Draco, feeling mortified. "Um … you know what, I'm not feeling well. Good bye!" then he got up and tried to walk as fast as he could without running out the Hall.

xxx

"Okay," said Dean, watching as Draco hurried away. The professors had finally reached Lafayette. Professor McGonagall spoke to him briefly, leading him out of the Great Hall.

When Lafayette came back, he seemed subdued, almost thoughtful. "Yo," he said sitting next to Ron. Hermione frowned, looking at Lafayette. Something …

"He called you Stu!" she said suddenly, "You're Draco's old friend Stu …but that doesn't make any sense …"

"Call me Stu." Lafayette – Stu said, "I know it's weird, and all that but, I don't go by Lafayette and all that. Drake doesn't go by his first name. Don't think he's ever gone by it, either."

"Really? What's his first name?"

"Drake?" Stu shrugged, "If ya don't know, then I'm not gonna tell ya. My lips are sealed."

"How do you two know each other?" asked Parvati, curiously. Stu looked at them, all traces of friendliness gone.

"If he wants to tell ya, he'll let you all know, kay?"

Harry sighed. He frowned at the boy. Lafayette Stu Strigoi-Nosferatu was odd. He could have passed for the ages of seventeen to early twenties.

Hermione was frowning, the look on her face told Harry she was thinking about something.

Harry was glad when they left. Stu didn't speak a lot after Parvati asked him how he knew Draco.

"Come on," he said to Hermione and Ron. They got up and left the Great Hall, heading off to the Gryffindor Tower. Finding a corner inside the Gryffindor common room that was semi-private, Hermione said, "Nosferatu. That's a vampire name. It's the name of a vampire _clan_."

"His name's Strigoi-Nosferatu," said Ron.

"I know," said Hermione, "Strigoi is traditionally thought of as a clan of witches who make bargains with demons. They're barely even human anymore. They can mate with vampires _and_ bear their children. These children don't usually live very long. The blood-poisoning that comes from mixing Vampire and Magic blood is usually lethal. They fight each other!"

"So, he can't be a vampire." said Harry, "I mean, does he even _look_ like a vampire? He looks like one of those crazy people – the ones who fancy themselves vampires and dress all in black!"

"He's got purple hair." said Ron, thoughtfully, "Tonks has pink hair …"

"That's impossible." said Hermione, "If he's a vampire, then he can't have our brand of magic. But if he's gotit … It's impossible! Vampires _hate_ witches and wizards including the Strigoi Clan!"

"Who was the last in the Vampire clan?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione frowned, "Er … Ziven Nosferatu, I think … I can't really remember much about it."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the rest of the Gryffindors hurried inside. They were all chatting – talking about the latest gossip, that Draco Malfoy was gay and he had a boyfriend. The latest news on who was Lafayette – the fact that his full name was Lafayette Stuart Strigoi-Nosferatu. No one around them connected the names to what Hermione was saying.

"Well, maybe you're wrong. If he can't go out into the sun, we'll know," said Ron firmly.

xxx

"Am I to understand you do not wish to sleep in your House dormitory, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Professor McGonagall. "You understand my position. I no longer support Voldemort. Anyone who follows Voldemort could murder me in my sleep!"

"Yes," she said slowly. Her eyes fell on the onyx ring on his finger. With a witch's intuition she knew that the ring was not a normal ring. Draco looked at her then down at his ring.

"Who is listening to us through that ring, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked softly. Draco looked up at her, his silver eyes full of surprise.

"No one," he said, "This is a Malfoy ring. I've always worn it on a chain around my neck."

Minerva McGonagall was no one's fool and she knew that someone was listening through that ring. What was more, she knew that that ring was no ordinary ring.

"They tell me you are not a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy." She looked at him coldly, "but I do not trust you. You allowed the Death Eaters to come into the castle and hurt many people. However, I will not be responsible for the death of a student at the hands of another student. That is why I will be giving you a spare bedroom we have here in the castle. Come follow me," she said.

xxx

Stu wasn't the kind that talked and talked. Or rather, he'd been sitting in front of the fire for longer than an hour and he was answering questions in single word answers. "Yes", "Maybe", and "Nope"

Harry had never known anyone who said "Nope" before, but Stu seemed to say it. He could tell that plenty of people were curious about Stu. Everyone knew to call him Stu by now, but there was something …

"He scares me," said Hermione slowly, "I don't know why or how, but I know he scares me."

xxx

The room was on the seventh floor. Draco sighed – he was going to have to run to get to his classes on time. The castle welcomed him into the room easily, surprising Professor McGonagall. Draco reached up to touch the pendant he wore, nodding as Professor McGonagall told him how to change the passwords.

"You are free to tell your password to anyone you wish," she said brusquely. She turned to look at the blonde and froze. There in Draco Malfoy's hands was the pendant Arthur Weasley had described. Professor McGonagall had never seen it herself, but she'd known about. No one but the Founders' Heir – the one with the blood of all Four Founders running strong inside his or her veins could touch that pendant. Dumbledore who only had a small fraction of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood had barely been able to hold it. Yet here was Draco Malfoy, stroking the pendant with his long, thin, and pale fingers, looking as though he were lost in thought, as though it were nothing.

Professor McGonagall felt the sudden shock as she realized what this meant. Here was the Founders' Heir. Hogwarts Castle belonged to Draco Malfoy and if by the signs that she'd noticed – the wards suddenly leaving her mind, leaving her confused and wondering why she only retained the position of Headmistress, but not the Castle's Guardian …

"Well met, Founders' Heir," she whispered.

Draco turned to look at her in some surprise before he smiled at her, "I should have known, shouldn't I? This pendant … it tells people who I am, doesn't it?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "Let no one touch that pendant. Only you can touch it without it burning your skin."

Draco looked at her before he said, in an odd reflective tone of voice, "The Ministry has already heard that I am here. They will come for me. I will be arrested and taken. I've told Hogwarts to allow them inside for us to … converse. The Minister and I … the Ministry of Magic and I – we have a great deal of things to talk about."

"They will not come for you, Mr. Malfoy! Or at least not yet," said Professor McGonagall. "They will leave us alone until they realize that they no longer have any power over Hogwarts. It was prophesied that the Heir would come to claim Hogwarts and afterwards only those that the Heir personally chose could become the Guardians of this castle. It was also prophesied that when the Heir came, everything would be changed. I will show you the book in which the Prophecy of the Heir is written."

Draco nodded slowly, looking at her.

Professor McGonagall sighed. He really was a strange boy. He didn't even look human – not with his white blonde hair, pale gray eyes and a face structure to die for. Here was a face that had the smoothness of marble. Ageless and forever frozen if it had not been for Draco Malfoy's expressive eyes. Those eyes said everything. They were odd, seeming dark as charcoal one moment and almost colorless the next.

She sighed. She really didn't know whether to trust him or not. In some ways … he reminded her of Severus Snape. Yet … Harry seemed to like him, if his arguing to trust Draco Malfoy was anything to go by …

She knew that the fact that Harry – _Harry_ had argued that Draco Malfoy was trustworthy was the only reason why Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, and the other Ministry of Magic officials hadn't arrested him the moment they saw him.

But should any Ministry of Magic officials that did not belong to the Order decide to investigate the rumors that Draco Malfoy was at Hogwarts … that he was with Harry Potter … they would come and try to arrest the boy.

xxx

"Harry told us you wanted to talk to us," said Hermione, when they cornered Draco inside an empty classroom. Draco looked at the three of them – Harry with his messy black hair and serious eyes, Ron with his blue eyes, red hair and crossed arms, and Hermione, who looked at him earnestly with her hair in a messy bun, and her face questioning.

"Er – yeah, I did." said Draco, "Okay, you all know who … what I am, right?"

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're the Founders' Heir," said Ron. Draco nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell that to everyone you know."

"_What?_" said Harry, "You can't –"

"I'm not asking you to tell the world, Harry, I'm asking you to tell people that the Founders' Heir has come to claim Hogwarts. Don't tell them who it is, just spread a rumor and let people think whatever they want," said Draco.

"Um … okay," said Hermione slowly. "Well, I'll be in the library looking things up on Helga's cup." She paused, "Oh, yeah, um, Draco?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her.

"What's your first name?"

Draco glared at her, "I'm _not_ telling you my first name."

"Would you give us a hint?" asked Harry.

"Just the first and last letter of your name," said Ron, smiling gleefully.

Draco paused. They'd never figure it out he thought as he said, "It begins with an 'R'."

xxx

"So, how do we know whether Malfoy's a girl with a crush on Harry or just gay?" asked Seamus.

"Oh, please!" said Ginny. She didn't like this conversation.

"I don't know," said Dean, "I've never even seen him go to the bathroom."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would make such a great couple, as far as gay couples go," said Lavender thoughtfully.

"Too bad Harry's straight." said Parvati, "But I guess that just makes it sadder – Harry hasn't got a clue Malfoy's in love with him. For Malfoy's sake I hope he's a girl and not just gay."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" said Ginny in utter frustration, "If you want to find out if he's a girl or just gay follow him into the bathroom!" Ginny got a sour look on her face when she thought about what she'd just said, "Ugh. I did not just say that."

"Hello." said Neville, joining them as he smiled brightly, "Did you hear? The Founders' Heir has come to claim Hogwarts."

"The _what_ Heir?" asked Seamus.

Neville looked at them before he said, "Well, I heard my Gran talking about it once – back when they still didn't know if I was magic or not, she said my getting accepted here was as likely as the Founders' Heir coming to claim the castle." Neville sighed, "I asked her what that meant and she told me that the Founders' Heir would be the first person in line to inherit everything from Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor _and_ Salazar Slytherin." Neville paused to see their reactions, before he continued, "So, I'm guessing it means the direct descendant of all four founders. I heard from Luna who heard it from Hermione who heard from a teacher most likely, that they're here and they're claiming Hogwarts."

"That's not possible," said Ginny flatly.

She knew who the Founders' Heir was likely to be. She'd heard it from her father. But according to her father, if Draco Malfoy claimed his blood inheritance … he would inherit Rowena Ravenclaw's powerful gift of the Sight, whatever Gryffindor's power was, Parseltongue from Slytherin, and Healing from Hufflepuff. Those four power would drive him mad … they would kill him if he tried to claim them – or turn him into a blithering idiot if he wasn't one already.

"Well, that's just what I heard. I wonder who it is … must be a First Year, don't you think?"

"Yeah … so, Neville, what do you think? Is Draco Malfoy gay or a girl?"

Ginny groaned. What had she done in her past life to deserve this?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Draco's name. Draco is his middle name for reasons you'll find out later on (uf ever). I will be dropping hints as to what his name is and you're welcomed to guess it, but his first name will be revealed in time.

Oh, yeah, this is a REMINDER -- this is a parody (somewhat) and it is silly (in my opinion) and implausible!

**P.S: **Question... anybody notice that I've said it over and over that this story is done? As in all I've got to do now is post it up... No offense meant by that... it's just a random question.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

None that I'm aware of with the exception of Draco's first statement in this chapter, which is an adapted quote from Buffy

**Review Response:**

**Primeval Eidolon Scar**

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** I'm glad you liked it! This is kinda random and I don't know if you really care or not, but I just realized you're on my favorites list. Well, one of the stories you've written is.

Ranma Higurashi

**SLNS:** Believe it or not, I actually agree with you on that one -- about their relationship. They're cute kinda like Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush (?) were, but...you saw what happened there (if you follow those things). Phoenix might not agree though… hell, he most definitely will not. Oh, yeah, on the Girl!Draco... I'm working on it. Might want to keep an eye out of that one 'cause soon as I'm done, I'll post it up.

**Night Essence:** eh? Why you worried about Draco's health? He's just tired from running around all over the place.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing you guys!

Goodbye! (Obviously, it's English ;) )

Keir, the evil genius


	11. IX: Interesting Developements

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

**IX**

**Interesting Developments**

In less than a week there were over a hundred rumors flying around Hogwarts. Not all of them had to do with Draco, although there were a few that were nasty. Such as the one where Draco was in an abusive homosexual relationship with Harry who raped him on a daily basis.

Then there were the multiple attempts to follow Draco into the bathroom. Draco, suddenly wary of anyone who came into the boys' bathroom whenever he went into the bathroom, started dragging Ron, Harry, or Stu with him for protection and used the stalls.

This made the rumors escalate. Hermione, Ron, and Harry heard them with some amusement. Even Stu got a laugh at them.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry told everyone that no, Harry wasn't gay, no he wasn't dating Draco and therefore he was _not_ raping him either.

Presently, the quartet was gathered in library.

"Richard," said Ron.

"No," said Draco.

"Regulus," said Harry.

"No," said Draco, "Though there was a Regulus Black, you know. My mother's cousin – he died ages ago."

"Romulus," said Ron.

"Now there's a thought," said Draco. "When are you two going to give up?"

"Raanan," said Hermione.

Draco sighed, "And here I thought you weren't joining this game of Guess-what-my-first-name-is!"

"Oh, I'm not guessing. I'm reading aloud all the 'R' names in this book," said Hermione, and read aloud, "Rabi, Race, Racel, Racham, Rachaman, Rachamim …"

"No to all the above," said Draco, looking at her oddly. "And what kind of names are those?"

"I don't really know. It's a name book," said Hermione and added, "Rachman, Rachmiel …"

"I do like that name Rachmiel. It's odd, but I like the way it sounds," said Draco.

Hermione ignored him, continuing, "…Raddy, Radbourne, Radcliff, Radford, Radley, Rafael, Rafe, Raffaello, Rafi, Raghnall, Ralph, Ram, Ramiro, Ramon, Ramses …"

"Uh … no. Hermione, you can stop reading those names now," said Draco.

"Keep reading! You must be getting closer," said Ron excitedly.

"Read it later," said Draco, "We've got work to do, remember? Helga's cup?"

"Oh, and figuring out who R. A. B. is," said Harry quickly. Draco shot him a strange look, "R. A. B.?"

"Yes," said Harry, "He's the one who destroyed the locket Horcrux. Or he wanted to destroy it, at any rate."

"I've heard those initials before," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Rance, Randall, Randolph, Randy, Ranger, Rangle, Rangsey, Raul," said Ron, having grabbed the book Hermione was reading aloud from.

"Ron, shut up. I'm trying to think," said Hermione.

Ron looked disappointed. "Fine," he said, "But I'll figure out what Malfoy's first name is!"

Draco looked amused at Ron's determination. "You know, Ron, you might as well give it up. For all you know my name could be the same as yours."

"Ronald?" said Ron, "No … is it? Was that a hint?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Stu walked into the room. "Ha! There you are, Drake. I've been going insane! Oh, horror of being trapped within these walls of magic!"

Draco looked at Stu. "Did you ask someone out?"

"Oh, yeah. I asked that girl – Padma Patil to the Hogsmeade weekend. She called me an idiot."

"Oh," said Draco, blinking at Stu. Stu only smiled brightly, "So I asked her again."

"Right. You know, being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood," said Draco.

"It actually kind of turns me on," said Stu.

"I fear you," replied Draco, staring at him.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison, the three of them staring at Stu.

"It is my goal in life to be feared," said Stu.

"Really?" said Draco, "Why don't you just try telling them who your father was … is?"

"Is," said Stu sourly. "He still hasn't kicked the bucket. Sometimes I wish he would. I mean, it's all fine and dandy when he's around, but sometimes he embarrasses me."

An indescribable expression flickered on Draco's face.

"At least you have a father that can still embarrass you," he said, standing abruptly.

"Oh, man. Dude, I'm sorry," said Stu, "I ran off with my mouth."

"Yes, you did," said Hermione, glaring at Stu.

Stu sighed, "Drake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't," said Draco sighing. "Just go away, Stu."

"Hey, who's your father?" asked Ron.

Draco turned to look at Ron. "That, mate, you don't want to do know."

Stu smiled his closed-mouth smile before he added, "No … you don't. Though when you find out who he is, remember he won't bite."

"Or at least not that hard," said Draco, looking as though he were remembering something.

"I don't bite either," said Stu, looking at Draco.

Draco only smiled a cool smile saying, "Much."

"Yeah," said Stu sighing. "See ya later kid."

"So … who's his father?" asked Ron looking at Draco. Draco looked thoughtful before saying, "That … you'll have to find out."

xxx

"Bleeding hell!" said Lavender, causing Ginny to look up. Parvati looked equally angry while Seamus and Neville shook their heads.

"…keeps taking other people with him into the bathroom."

"At this rate, we'll _never_ find out if he's a girl or not."

"Ernie Macmillan says Malfoy's gay – not a girl, but gay," said Seamus helpfully.

"If you add one more comment to this conversation about Malfoy's being gay or a girl, Dean, we're through!" yelled Ginny in desperation.

Dean looked at her then said, "Well, fine. It's not like you like _me_, at any rate. Parvati, want to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Sure," said Parvati.

Ginny gaped at them.

"Why you little … you foul …you arggh!" Ginny slammed her book shut and stormed out of the common room.

She didn't know where else to go, so she headed toward the Astronomy Tower. She blinked, "Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh … well, actually, I was wondering what would happen if I jumped," said Draco shortly.

Ginny blinked, "I hope you were being sarcastic."

"No, I was actually being serious, see, because I really want to die," said Draco.

Now Ginny was just confused. "So you're suicidal?"

"Am I a Wracksprut?" asked Draco, mildly.

"Why," said Ginny, "_why_ couldn't you just _say_ you're being sarcastic!" Ginny turned to look away from him. "Guys are so … ugh! I hate them! I mean, you can't trust guys!" she said, unaware she spoke aloud.

"You can trust some guys. Really, I've read about them," said Draco sighing. He shot her a sideways look, "Did that guy you're dating do something to you?"

Ginny was staring at Draco, "Malfoy, you _are_ a guy … aren't you? I mean, the rumors that say you're a girl aren't true, are they?"

"They're about as true as the rumors that went on about Harry and Hermione's being a couple, or Sirius Black's being a singing sensation."

Ginny almost laughed, but she choked on it.

"So, you really are a guy … You're just gay, aren't you?"

Draco sighed, "I wonder why everyone asks me that? I mean, it's like I have a sign on my forehead that says, 'ask me if I gay – no really, I dare you to!' Honestly, I'm tired of being asked that! And the saddest thing about that is the more I deny it, the more people think I really must be gay! I'm metrosexual!"

"You're _what_?" said Ginny.

"Never mind," he said. "Just forget it."

"You're bisexual?"

"No … I don't think so, at any rate," said Draco.

"Really?" said Ginny, "Well, there's lots of rumors that have gone through the years that said some stuff about you. They've got a name for you – the other Houses and my House. The Slytherin Sex God, that's what they call you."

Draco choked.

"Weasley, I'm – I'm still a virgin!" he wailed, "I've never even looked at _Playwizard!_"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Never?"

Draco shook his head, "Never. And I must be mad to tell you that." He shot her a sideways glance, "If you tell anyone I'm still a virgin, I'll kill you."

Ginny laughed, "Right. Though, that's an interesting little detail." Her smile was purely evil.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Weasley," he said. Ginny sighed, "No. I suppose I really shouldn't. Though, it'd infuriate Ron to no end if I started dating you … I think he has this ideal world inside his mind – you're the enemy, Hermione's his girlfriend, Harry's his best mate and brother-in-law, and I'm Harry's wife."

Draco looked at her, "Wait … does your brother like Hermione?"

"Well …" said Ginny, "I don't actually know. Sometimes I think he does, but I get the feeling they'll never date each other." She sighed, "This whole love life thing is complicated."

Draco laughed, "Life is complicated. It's always been that way." He turned to look at her suddenly, asking with a great curiosity, "Why'd you and Potter break up?"

Ginny shrugged, "He said he cared too much about me. But now look at him. He never _does_ anything. It's like I didn't mean anything to him! I want him back. I'd do anything to get him back."

"No." said Draco suddenly, "Don't. Don't ever say that. You don't know what people are capable of doing if they heard you say that."

"But it _hurts_," said Ginny softly, "It hurts to love him and not have him …"

"The pain of love is the pain of being alive," said Draco with an odd smile.

Ginny blinked at him. "Who do you love, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her then he looked away, "I wouldn't mind falling in love. I've read about it before, but I've never felt it. Not really. And these are serious thoughts and God knows I'm not the serious one. Anyway, it's been nice to have this … um … deep conversation with you, but I think I'm off … um … though, if you really, really, and I mean really have to, you can pay me a call in my room." Then he left her, completely bewildered.

Ginny was confused. She didn't know what to do. She'd just had a somewhat civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. She grinned to herself. Well, she knew what Lavender and Parvati had argued about for years now – whether or not the Slytherin Sex God was a virgin or really a Sex God.

xxx

"Draco!" said Hermione the next morning, waking him up far too early for a day when he didn't have to get up early.

"What?" said Draco, rolling over to look at her, feeling rather odd. It really did feel odd to be lying in a bed and having someone sitting next to him. For as long as he could remember, no one had sat next to him while he was in bed – well, except Narcissa after Bellatrix's lessons had become more and more violent. Then after that he was thrown into the dungeons, but Draco forced his mind to other things, such as the fact that Hermione looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Is it Potter? Weasley? Did something that's not a good and happy thing happen?"

Hermione sighed and much to Draco's bewilderment and surprise, she grabbed his hand and started crying, "Ron's dating Eleanor Branstone!"

"Who the hell is Eleanor Branstone?" asked Draco.

"She's a fourth year!" she wailed.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Isn't she a little young to be dating him?"

"He doesn't care! I don't know what to do! I can't take this anymore! Oh, God, what do I have to do to make him notice me?"

Draco sighed, "Come here. I'll do your hair. Is there any way for me to sneak into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory?"

"You're the Heir. The castle ought to trust you." said Hermione, "Though, why do you want to sneak into the dormitory?"

"To help you pick out your clothes, my dear!" said Draco, "You can't expect to get him to notice you if you dress like _that_! That's conservative … here, let's see … brown hair – though it's light in color." He looked at her with a critical eye. "Brown eyes … you've got gold in those eyes … Jewelry – do you have any?"

"No … I don't wear jewelry," said Hermione, bewildered.

"Fine. We'll go shopping this weekend. Get permission from McGonagall and I'll see if I can get permission from Slughorn. You need gold – amber, maybe, to bring out the gold in your eyes and hair. Do you have a black skirt?"

"Um … yes, but it's really long and it's –" Hermione babbled.

"I'll shrink it for you. You've got great legs, you need short skirts. Above the knee, let the boys drool over you, love," said Draco not sounding like himself – or Hermione's idea of him. He looked at her. "You really are a beautiful girl, Hermione," he said in a pensive voice, "You just need to show it off a little more. You've got great curves … what's more you've got the equipment to turn a guy on …" Draco's face suddenly went red, "Um … forget I was – I mean, don't – ugh … just kill me now …"

Hermione looked at him, looking very uncomfortable. Draco refused to meet her eyes as he added, "You're a fit bird, that's all. I'm not blind … and I'm," he paused, looking at her before looking away quickly, "I'm not gay."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh!" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, considering the fact that I'm looking at you the way a bloke looks at a girl at the moment, I'd say, yes I'm sure. And _God_ kill me now," said Draco.

Hermione looked at him. Parvati and Lavender were right, Hermione thought, he really was a good-looking boy.

"You know what," said Hermione, "If you're straight after all, maybe we could … experiment …"

Draco looked at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You're one of my best friends now, you know. It'd be like kissing Pansy – which I never did. She was a little grossed out by that."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, I've been kissed before, so I know what I'm doing."

"Great," said Draco. He had gotten out of bed at some point and he was walking away, saying, "I'm going to take a shower …"

Hermione sighed. Maybe Draco really was gay and he was in denial. But he'd said she was pretty …

"Oh, bugger this," said Draco, coming back and without a warning he grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and kissed her with everything he had.

Hermione was a bit startled, stunned and very amazed. Draco was a very, _very_ good kisser.

xxx

"MI6," said Ron to the portrait of a knight astride a dragon.

"I can't believe he made that his password," said Harry, "I mean, I knew he's … odd, but honestly! He's been a pureblood and lording it over all of us since day one and now he's using Muggle terms and – bloody hell!"

Hermione and Draco jumped about a foot apart.

"We were … uh …" said Draco looking at Hermione helplessly.

"That is, we were just …" said Hermione.

"It's not what you think!" added Draco, "Really … it was … um …"

"We were … studying!" said Hermione.

"Um … yeah, we were studying the effects of adolescent hormones while kissing," said Draco. Then he sighed, "Oh, Christ … I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

"Um … yeah," said Harry, grinning slightly, "But … kind of unexpected considering I was pretty sure you were gay."

"It was an experiment!" Draco blurted out and Hermione said, "We don't like each other like that!"

"Ah," said Harry, "I see…"

Draco frowned said, "Hey … where'd Weasley go?"

Harry looked and saw Ron turning the corner, the back of his neck very red.

"We didn't mean anything by it," said Hermione, sounding bewildered, "We're just friends …"

Harry looked at her. "Why are you telling _me_ 'Mione? Go and tell Ron!"

"I – I _can't_," said Hermione, "I just …ugh!"

"You know, Hermione," said Draco, "I think I just figured out a way for him to notice you."

"You think?" said Hermione hopefully.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Harry blankly, looking between them.

xxx

Ron spent the rest of the week in a sour mood. In fact, in less than a week, he broke up with Eleanor and started dating Romilda Vane. Three days later he broke up with _her_ and began dating Padma Patil.

Dean and Parvati were the only couple that seemed to stay together. Draco and Hermione were never together alone, but Ron noticed that whenever they looked at each other, they would both turn bright red and look away.

Ron groaned silently. He didn't know why he was obsessing over Draco's kissing Hermione.

He could still picture them in his mind – wrapped together with Hermione's arms around Draco's neck, and Draco's hands on her waist as they kissed each other, seemingly oblivious to the world, lost in their own passion.

Ron growled and dropped his head on the table, hitting himself repeatedly on the head.

"Stupid …stupid … bloody … git!" he muttered.

"Ron!" said Ginny, looking at him concernedly.

"What's the matter?" asked Seamus, looking at Ron.

"Nothing," said Ron shortly, and walked away.

"He's getting shagged," said Dean in a tone that said he knew what he was about.

"I do _not_ need or want to hear this," said Ginny as she walked away.

"Who's he shagging?" asked Neville, looking at Dean.

"Maybe _he's_ shagging Malfoy," said Seamus.

"Okay, that I did _not_ need," said Dean, shuddering. "Then again, come to think of it, maybe they _are_ and the whole thing with Harry's just a cover up."

"Harry and Malfoy make a cute couple," said Seamus, "I mean, I'm not agreeing with Lavender or anything …"

Neville shook his head, "I don't think so. Ron likes Hermione – it's obvious, isn't it? She likes him and he likes her, but neither of them is getting the other's message."

"Wow, Neville," said Seamus. "That's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, but what about Ron and Malfoy? They could still shag each other, can't they?" asked Dean.

"Thomas, that's just sick and wrong _and_ incestuous!" said Draco standing right behind them, having overheard them as they walked down the hall.

"Incestuous?" echoed Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Draco looked slightly embarrassed before he said, "Weasley and I are cousins! So in effect shagging each other would be _wrong_."

"You and _Ron_ … are cousins?"

"I cannot believe you just admitted that," said Ron, so shocked he forgot all about his being furious at Draco's nerve at kissing Hermione.

Draco looked pained, "I can't believe it either – but they thought we were … um, you know … doing _that_ … with each other."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Not that I'd ever, ever go for you even if I did lean that way."

Draco looked at him then said, "Good, because I don't think I like red hair."

Ron had had enough. Without so much as a warning he punched Draco in the jaw. Draco staggered back a few steps. "Oh, gee," he said, "I didn't know you liked me."

Ron ignored him, giving into the urge to beat Draco Malfoy into a bloody pulp.

xxx

A few hours later Ron was still yelling that he was sorry.

"That doesn't change the fact that you actually beat him up to the point of unconsciousness!" yelled Hermione at the top of her lungs.

"And _why_ did you do that?" asked Harry.

He turned to face the redhead. It had taken Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to pull him off the blonde, who by that time had been slipping into unconsciousness. Much to everyone's surprise and shock, he'd laughed at Ron before passing out.

Now they were sitting Draco's room waiting for him to wake up.

"He's a Healer." said Ron resolutely, "He'll be all right."

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry again.

"Why? Because he – has – no right to … I can't explain it all right?" said Ron angrily.

"Hey, leave him alone, you lot. It's not like you two haven't hit me before," said Draco. He had woken up, but he looked worse for the wear. He had a bruise on his jaw from where Ron had punched him, but since Ron hadn't aimed at Draco's face, but at his stomach, Draco's face bore no other bruises.

Hermione had worried about this, knowing that the stomach, unlike the chest, which has the ribcage to help protect it, could hold severe injuries.

Draco winced when he touched his stomach and noticing this, Hermione made as though she were going to go toward him, but he shook his head, waving her away.

"I'm all right. Just really bruised, and it's not like I haven't been beaten up before." His gray eyes cut to Harry, before settling on her face once again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and take a bath."

Hermione saw Draco's slowness, his painful steps and it told her just how badly Ron had hurt Draco.

xxx

Draco hurt. It wasn't that he actually felt pain in his stomach; it was more like his entire body _hurt_.

Draco grinned to himself as he remembered Ron's indignant yells when he was using Draco as a punching bag.

_You have … no … right … to … kiss … my girl!_ Ron had said before Hermione arrived.

_I wasn't aware she belonged to you,_ Draco had managed to gasp out, as he rolled to avoid a punch. Eventually, Ron had managed to hold him down and Draco had accidentally knocked his head against the wall and passed out cold. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in his room and his own bed.

He closed his eyes, letting the warm water soothe his aching body.

_Well_, Draco thought to himself, _At least now I know who Ron Weasley likes … now I just have to get him out of denial._ Draco felt like laughing when he realized he'd just become a matchmaker.

xxx

That night, Draco found himself in the Restricted Section of the library, reading underneath his own invisibility cloak – the one thing he'd gotten from the Manor before fleeing across the country to hide, and then coming back again to London when he heard that the people he sought were living in London. Luck had brought him to the bookstore. His slight gift of the Sight had allowed him to find the Golden Trio.

Draco was grateful to that small talent, but that small talent … ever since he'd claimed his inheritance … it was stronger and Draco sensed it in the back of his mind. Terrified of that gift – Rowena's gift of Sight, which allowed him to see not only into the future, distant or near, but the past as well. Hell, it even made him clairvoyant, which was the power that was more commonly called "the far sight" or the ability to see things that were happening in far away places in the present time. Terrified of the strength this gift had suddenly received with the sudden burst of power from Rowena Ravenclaw, Draco had shut it up in a box, keeping it well away from his conscious mind. But it was beginning to hurt, clamoring to be heard from behind his mental walls that kept everything outside out and everything inside in.

Draco sighed. It was this gift that was nagging at him, telling him there was something they missed …

_"Oh, and figuring out who R. A. B. is …"_ He heard Harry's voice say in his memory.

"R.A.B …" he whispered. He _knew_ that name. Another memory surfaced in his mind – Harry and Ron trying guess his name …

_"Regulus_" Draco's gray eyes snapped open. Regulus …

Without waiting another moment, Draco started looking through the bookshelves for a book entitled _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. The book was thorough, but it was slightly flawed, seeing as though it listed the Malfoy family and it never said that they were descended from Slytherin. But it was in this book that he might find what he was looking for …

_Natural Apothecary … Natural Poisons …_ Draco paused. There were two good books. Without feeling too much remorse he pulled both of them out, whispering a few choice words to disarm the wards around them. He paused again, listening for Filch's footsteps or his wretched cat, Mrs. Norris.

Draco moved over, trying to see in the darkness. He blinked at the title of the book in front of him, _Potions: The Nature of Potion-Making_ and a book that was obviously not in its place entitled _The Animagus: The Art of Transformations_. Draco hesitated, glancing at the two books he'd already placed on the floor next to him.

"Oh, bother," he muttered to himself, "if I'm stealing books, I might as well steal these."

He grabbed the two, again whispering the words to disarm any of the anti-theft charms on them. By the time Draco found the book he was looking for, his little pile of books numbered nine. Among these were books entitled: _The Dark Arts: an in depth exploration of Dark Magic, Nature's Grimoire of Poisons and Potions, Leto Inferi, Immortality Granted: 101 Ways to become Immortal, _and_ Magicae Sangius: Blood Magic, A study._ Now Draco found the book he needed. For the tenth time, Draco whispered the words to take off the anti-theft charms, tapping his wand against the book cover.

With the thick heavy books in hand, Draco left the library, knowing that Madam Pince might notice the books missing, he left in a hurry being careful to make sure she'd never trace the old books' theft to him.

xxx

"Ah!" yelled Harry in surprise at being shaken awake in the middle of the night.

_Potter shut the hell up! It's me,_ said Draco telepathically, not wanting to be overheard.

"Harry? All right?" said Seamus, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" called Harry, "Go back to sleep."

The sounds of Neville's snoring and Ron was snoring in the other bed … Harry sighed in relief, the other boys were still sleeping.

Harry frowned, before he reached out blindly and pulled off Draco's invisibility cloak.

"You _have_ one of these?"

"It was my mother's," said Draco matter-of-factly, "she …She left it behind the night she died, so I took it when I followed her."

Harry stopped and gaped at Draco. He'd never thought for one second that Draco had actually witnessed his mother's murder.

"You _saw_ –"

"I saw both of my parents die. Now, shut up and listen. I was in the library and –"

"Somehow," said Harry, "it doesn't really surprise me that you woke me up at …" he looked at the clock, trying to read it in the dark, "One thirty in the morning to tell me you were in the library."

"Sod off, Potter." said Draco, "Like I was saying, I was in the library _and_ I kept thinking about what you'd said – R. A. B., remember?"

"Yeah … I do," said Harry, suddenly feeling guilty. He hadn't thought about Dumbledore in a while. What kind of person did it make him to start forgetting his mentor?

"Anyway, I starting thinking about Regulus Black – my Mum's cousin?" he looked at Harry to make sure the other boy was following him, "And so … I was thinking, his initials match and he had a reason to know Ol' Voldie Moldy and so, I did a little research with this book."

He dropped the book on Harry's bed. Harry read the fading letters on it: _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_.

Draco opened the book and began flicking through the pages before stopping. "Here, take a look at that!"

Harry looked at it. "Oh, it's the Noble House of Black …what about it?"

"Regulus A. Black. R. A. B."

Harry gaped at him then down at the book. Draco seemed to be uncomfortable suddenly, "Oh, um, Potter … Black says and I really don't like him next to me – ghosts are really cold and I'm freezing … thank you. Anyway, Black says that Regulus died a few days after trying to get out of the Death Eaters' group. Long enough for him to take that little necklace and destroy it. In fact, I think he did destroy it because Black's telling me to tell you to go to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London and look in the attic for the key to a vault in Gringotts."

"Wait," said Harry, "You're telling me that Sirius's still here?"

Draco shrugged, "I can't exactly tell you that. I'm a Medium – I see into the so-called other side … or at least a part of it. Which means, for all I know he can hear and see me, but he can't see you … wait, he says that he can see you, but he can't hear you."

"Okay, that's just scary," said Harry, "As much as I miss Sirius, I really don't want you to channel him."

"Fine, but Hermione and I were already planning to go to London. We can stop by the house and pick up the key and then go to Diagon Alley."

"Are we allowed to leave the grounds?" asked Harry blankly, "I mean, isn't that against the rules?"

"It's the freedom." said Draco, "As Seventh Years we can go off grounds now for the weekends, it's no longer considered breaking the rules. It's legal. Hell, it's expected!"

Harry looked at him, "Fine, but if I get into trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Please," said Draco, "Hermione and me – we're going shopping."

"What's so great about shopping?" asked Harry, "I mean, it's like some girl thing guys don't understand … oh wait, you're a guy, aren't you? I mean, you're a guy, right?"

"Yes. For many years now," said Draco, "And the whole shopping thing … well, see, it's a good and happy thing … like … shoes."

"_Shoes_?" said Harry loudly, sounding like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh, yes. Shoes," said Draco happily, "I mean, clothes – you'd look wonderful in green. Brings out the color of your eyes and if you either let your hair grow out and stopped wearing those hideous baggy clothes, and got your eyes fixed so you don't need glasses, you'd be a dish."

Harry choked. "Are you sure you're not gay? I mean, I'd understand why girls would think I'm good-looking, but _you_?"

"Well, you _are_ sexy, but no one's as sexy as me!"

"Are positive you're not gay? I mean, you're not just in denial, maybe?"

"Why?" asked Draco, "Do you _like_ me, Potter. I mean, I know I'm one of the hottest guys in school, and I see you watching me all the time …"

"Tell me that I'm dreaming," said a sudden awed voice.

Harry and Draco turned and found Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean staring at them. Draco sat back down, putting some distance between him and Harry on the bed.

"Oh." he said quietly, realizing what it must have sounded like – and looked like, "Oh, dear."

* * *

A/N: This chapter seems random, but my beta said to leave it as it was becauseshe thinks it's funny … Guess she knowswhat she's doing … right? (Beta of mine, wait 'til the end. I've got something for you at the end of this fic) 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "You know, being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood."

"It actually kind of turns me on."

"I fear you." – A random quote from Buffy (hey, I'd planned for Stu to ask Padma and she called him an idiot …but that scene kind of went bye-bye.)

2. Wracksprut – if anyone can recall that in the Sixth book, Luna mentions these.

3. "…you can't trust guys!"

"You can trust some guys. Really, I've read about them," – Buffy and Faith (of course it would be from Buffy)

5. Metrosexual – you really ought to know what this is! (If not, you'll find out)

6. "The pain of love is the pain of being alive" – Maureen Duffy (?) … Yes, it's _not_ Buffy.

7. _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ – this is a real book in the Harry Potter Series. The reference for this book was in Book Five, page 116 in both the American paperback and hardcover version of the book. The rest of the books I kind of randomly made up (if I accidentally used a title found in another fanfic, sorry!)

8. Ron and Draco as cousins – They actually are cousins in the book. Molly Weasley is related to the Malfoys somehow, therefore making Ron Draco's cousin.

9. "It's the freedom," said Draco, "As Seventh Years we can go off grounds now for the weekends, it's no longer considered breaking the rules. It's legal. Hell, it's expected!" – Willow, from Buffy (I replaced "Seniors" with "Seventh Years" and "off campus" with "off grounds" and "cutting" with "breaking the rules" and "Heck" with "Hell" and "lunch" with "weekends")

10. "… you're a guy …"

"Yes. For many years now," – Willow and Ampata (Replaced the word "girl" with "guy").

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Ranma Higurashi**

**wicket willow **

**Night Essence **

**Morbid-Jessica **

**Tigger05: **Well, I like the Buffy quotes I've got. And I doubt there's much I _can_ write about Buffy. I was watching because of Spike, of course. Hey, I love the bad boys, what can I say?

**Butterfle **

**JennytheSpam **

**flip chick **

**serius-lupin:** Yes, I know. All of our actions are due to unconscious (and unmet) aggressive sexual desires. However… it's rated "T", so I don't think so. No sex scenes. I may be old enough to read and write those, but… after reading nothing but that, it gets boring and I don't think I want to write about something that takes place every five minutes. Sorry!

**Rupert Girl Original **

**NinjaoftheDarkness **

**MikaPotter **

Wow! I was amazed that people actually guessed. Here's the list of "R" names people guessed for Draco's first name, so… I thought it'd be fun to make a list. This first time it will be here, next time – if more guesses are submitted, I'll post it up on the profile. More than one guess for one name is allowed (the numbers mean the number of guesses per name when there's more than one):

_Roman _

_Reginald _

_Rick_ – 2

_Rene _

_Robert _

_Ryan _

_Randy _

_Roland _

_Ralph _

_Ronald _

_Ron_

That's all there is for now. If you've got a guess, (you may guess one of the names mentioned because I do mention his name, but the Golden Trio is clueless it's his name when they say it!), no matter how odd or strange it is welcomed. Also, the last one – Ronald and Ron, that's a very good guess. It came up in this chapter and it would be highly amusing… wouldn't it?

P.S.: Before we get any further than this, I'll remind you this is a parody (sort of, not exactly, but...) however, it has some darker elements to it. I don't know if the "dark" elements or the plot hints make this story any better or ruins it or whatever...

On a further note, the OTHER FANFICS, _Confessions of a Drama Queen_ and _Shadow of a Dream_ are both being worked on. The former won't be updated until I finish it (I'm almost done, so give it time, but tell me what you think of the beginning, if you wish -- however, this one is very odd... Draco's secret is kinda out of the blue...). The latter will be update as soon as I finish the next chapter. That story is a "speed" fanfiction, I suppose, seeing as I write it, spell and grammar - check and then post it up. However, it's slow going, so... for those you reading those two... hang on for a bit.

P.P.S: Okay, remember, I'm still editing, so some things may slightly change, but I'll alert you to any edited chapters. There will be no major changes. The story will remain the same. However, it'd be lovely if you could help me and my beta out by pointing out any errors we have missed. Of course, if you want to review and not check for oopies, you're still welcomed to do so as I always welcome feedback.


	12. X: The Knights of Walpurgis

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer:** I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

**X**

**The Knights of Walpurgis**

Shadows shifted in the darkness of the night. They moved like ghosts amid the graves. A scream pierced the still, night air.

"You have failed me, Bellatrix. I told you to get the boy!" yelled a man.

She screamed as his curse hit her again. Once the pain was gone, she said, "Master! My lord, I beg you …"

"Why?" he asked, "Why should I give you a second chance? You allowed the Heir escape our grasp … the ancient prophecies stated that whoever won him would win the world …"

"Master, give me one more chance … I'll bring him to you … and the Potter boy as well …"

"Very well, you have until January … that should be sufficient amount of time, I believe … If you fail me again, Bellatrix, you'll not find me as forgiving …" The man watched her go. There was a moment of a silence until the sharp crack announced the arrival of another he'd called.

"It is good of you to come," said the man to his faithful subject. "I give this mission to your daughter. If Bellatrix fails … she will complete her mission …"

xxx

Harry and Draco looked at Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, both of them feeling horrified.

But Draco being Draco, only said with a straight face, "Ours is a forbidden love."

"_What_?" yelled Harry in unison with the other four boys, "Oh, you little …" Harry growled and attacked Draco with the nearest weapon at hand, which happened to a pillow. They rolled around on the bed almost falling out of it before ending up with Harry straddling Draco shoving the pillow into Draco's face, but he hadn't decided whether he wanted to kill him or just shut him up.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing!" said Draco, muffled by the pillow, "Heck, I didn't even know you _liked_ me."

Ron jumped forward and grabbed Harry, prying Harry and the pillow away not a moment too soon as Draco had already begun to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

Harry struggled briefly against Ron's hold, but then settled for sitting on Draco's stomach, looking murderously down on the blonde lying beneath him. Draco let the hands he'd put to try to get rid of the pillow fall onto his chest and closed his eyes, just breathing in the sweet oxygen his lungs desperately needed.

A sudden sharp pain in Harry's scar brought him out of his anger and concern replaced it as he saw Draco's labored breathing and closed eyes. He put a hand on Draco's cheek, saying, "I'm sorry, really, I wasn't going to kill you …"

"Just …. Just shut up," said Draco between breaths. "Though the look on your face! That was priceless! Oh, I've always wanted to make you look like that!"

"Glad to have been of service," said Harry sarcastically. Draco didn't say anything, just looked at him expectantly.

Harry was confused until Draco cleared his throat and said, "So, are we going to spend the night together? I mean you still haven't gotten off me …"

Harry felt the blush burning on his face as he got off Draco, until he was sitting next to Draco on the bed.

"Anyway," said Draco, "now that we've stopped the little abusive love fest," Draco paused slightly and was not disappointed to see Harry splutter indignantly. Hiding his smile he continued, "We can go back to the serious things."

Harry gaped at Draco.

"Malfoy!" he said, "Since _when_ have you been serious about _anything_! Tell me that – tell me one time when you haven't turned everything into a huge joke!"

Draco tilted his head to the side, then said thoughtfully, "Well, I was serious when I snogged Hermione. She's a really good kisser too, but we're only going shopping not on a date …"

Luckily only Dean was the one who was immobilized with shock for a moment before helping Neville, Seamus, and Harry hold Ron off Draco, who only looked at Ron and said brightly, "Oh. So I was right … you _do_ like her."

xxx

"Okay, _now_ can we get to the serious stuff? I mean I know you all love me and want to know what I'm doing here, but – oh, hi, Stu." said Draco, "Where on earth were you and how many times do you change your hair color in a day?"

"Oh, lots of times, y'know. And what on earth have you and Harry been doing?"

"Well, actually, I was _talking_ to Potter and then somehow we ended up talking about shoes and clothes, and shopping and how Potter would look good if he bothered to care about his clothes, and I said he was sexy, but not as sexy as me." said Draco, "And then this lot came and overheard us because some genius forgot to put the charms around us so one would overhear us, then they jumped to conclusion about my sex life, which is _nonexistent_ … and I'm babbling, aren't I? Don't answer that." Draco paused to take a breath and continued, "So, I made a comment and Potter tried to smother me with the pillow, and after that I said we ought to go back to the matter at hand and this git here asked me since when I have ever been serious and so I told him it was when I kissed Hermione – and it was _her_ suggestion! I wasn't even _thinking_ about it … well, not exactly, anyway." Draco turned to look at Stu then added, "Then the Weasel tried to attack me …and this is the result of that."

"Were you always like that or are you just like that now?" asked Seamus.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno…you might want to ask one of the Slytherins … it's really too bad Crabbe and Goyle flunked out of Hogwarts … they might've told you whether or not I was always I like this."

"Flunked out of Hogwarts?" echoed Neville.

"Yes," said Draco helpfully "it means they failed, as in they got all Trolls and had to leave school because they're too stupid to learn anything without me sitting there and beating it into their thick skulls."

"Dude, you've been spending too much time with me." said Stu, "Anyway, I got the equation down! Got it down flat and guess what – if we add the potion to the chemicals, we'd get the damned thing to work."

"What thing," asked Ron, sounding bewildered and Draco made an impatient gesture at him, hastily explaining, "We're messing with Muggle things to see if we can add magic to them. So? Did it work?"

"Like a dream," said Stu. "And get this, man, throw it on the floor and run. 'Cause this ain't like the stuff ya see on TV, man, this stuff is deadly and kills anything that's alive within a five foot radius."

"Did you make it like the one in the book – the Muggle chemistry book?" demanded Draco, "You better not have ruined it."

"No," said Stu, "Man, this thing works like a –" he broke off with an odd cough.

"Great," said Draco, "but you put it inside the bottle, right? We don't exactly want to blow up Hogwarts or want them to find out that we're taking Muggle weapons apart and messing with them."

"You're … messing with Muggle weapons?"

Draco looked at Seamus who was staring at him in shock.

"Sure. Nuclear, bio … you name it. Then again we're messing with the guns too. But we haven't really figured out how to pack it with a Dark Magic hexes instead of bullets. We tried putting the hex on the ball and then loading the gun and firing it at a tree, but the tree only blew up … it might work, but I for one don't want to end up with blood and body parts in my hair."

"What's the atomic weight of Astatine?" Stu interrupted them suddenly.

"Um, two hundred and ten, I think." said Draco, "I'm not exactly sure. We could look it up if we could get the stupid bleeding computer hooked into the Net, but it won't work here, which really makes no sense since the car _and_ the computer, _and_ the other Muggle stuff we've got down there all work. We need copper wiring, that's what. I'll get some … Potter, Weasley, you two cover for me – tell them I'm sick or something."

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged, "Packing. Anyway, when you want to talk about the serious stuff, find me. I'll be either in the library or my room … I _wish_ I knew where the kitchens are. I miss cooking … it was nice at home because you three actually ate what I made even though I made too much."

"Oh!" said Ron, "If I tell you where the kitchens are and tell you how to get in, you'll cook for us again?"

"Honey, if you tell me where and how to get into the kitchens, I'll cook for the whole damned school!" said Draco.

Harry choked as Dean and Seamus stared at the blonde.

"Um … Malfoy," said Neville. "Did you just call Ron …_honey_?"

xxx

A few hours later, the Gryffindor boys were completely bewildered by Draco. Harry was amused, but he thought that considering how Draco had acted like for the whole time they'd known him, it _was_ a surprise to find out that Draco Malfoy was a clown. Not that Harry would ever tell Draco that he thought of him as a clown, but Draco couldn't take anything seriously – or even if he tried, he ended up making it into a huge joke. Draco could be funny at times, but it drove Harry, Ron, and Hermione mad trying to get him to act seriously for once. Another thing that left Neville, Seamus, and Dean standing in the dust with confused expressions on their faces was the fact that Draco Malfoy knew how to cook and he was an excellent cook. Which was why they – the Gryffindor boys ended up eating breakfast at six in the morning in the kitchen, surrounded by House-elves. The only thing that had shocked Harry so far was the fact Dobby seemed genuinely pleased to see Draco.

"I can't believe he likes you," said Harry once Draco had sat down next to him.

"This is really, _really_ good," said Seamus shoveling food into his mouth. Draco only looked amused, before turning to Harry, "Who?" he asked.

"Dobby," said Harry, gesturing toward Draco's former House-elf.

"Oh, him," said Draco pausing in the act of spearing his bacon. "Well, why wouldn't he? He just didn't like my father because he was a … sadistic bastard when it came to the House-elves. Dobby on the other hand – and this other house-elf Lynx more or less raised me with my nanny. They're the ones – well, Lynx did, who helped me learn how to cook. She was the one who covered for me when I snuck out to take the lessons, and Dobby … well, Dobby's just strange."

"Tell me about it." said Harry dryly, "He broke my arm with his bludger in the second year."

Draco shrugged, and then said, "Anyway, the _serious_ stuff I was trying to tell you about – the whole Order thing's not going very well, is it?"

"No." said Harry, "Not since Dumbledore died … and they won't let any of us join. They won't even let Fred and George join."

"Well, I was thinking," said Draco, "We ought to make a new group."

"A new group for what? Against You-Know-Who?" asked Ron, keenly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said Draco impatiently. "His name's Voldemort. V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. It's _French_, people. Surely you can speak French?"

They gaped at him.

"It's French?" echoed Ron in unison with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Yes." said Draco, sighing, "You are in serious need of a history lesson. Right …now let's see … about fifty-three years ago, a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle …" Draco explained what Ron and Harry already knew about Tom Riddle, about the Chamber of Secrets and the Horcruxes, and the job he'd eventually gotten. But Draco told them one thing they didn't know, which was that the Death Eaters were at point called the Knights of Walpurgis. Draco admitted that his parents had been Death Eaters, but that he also added that it didn't since they were dead.

"They're dead?" said Seamus and Dean in unison. Neville only stared at Draco in shock.

Something flickered across Draco's face, before it vanished to be replaced with something else, "Yes. They're dead – both of them. I was never actually a Death Eater, though most of the kids of Death Eater parents created a group someone dubbed the Junior Death Eaters, but it was mostly for amusement, nothing really serious, but it became serious after Voldemort found out about it, much to my parents' horror. My parents never actually approved of the group and approved even less that I was considered their leader. So … that's when the whole fiasco in the Sixth Year happened. Then I kind of dropped out of it, and now they all want to kill me because I've more or less betrayed them. Not that I think I betrayed them." said Draco, "Since I never actually _said_ I wanted to join."

Harry shook his head, "It's really strange to hear you actually be serious for once. But you're still telling it like it doesn't exactly matter."

Draco started laughing, "Oh, of course it doesn't matter. I'm with you, aren't I? And even if I did go back to them, I'd die. And it's not like I'd ever go willingly, not when I've grown up with them and thought that they were hypocrites and just … just … just evil."

"Like you?" asked Ron, arching an eyebrow.

"Well…" Draco started to say, but Hermione broke in, saying, "Oh, and this is coming from the boy who claims that enemies are really best friends trying to kill each other?" She stared at Draco with an expression that made a blush burn on his pale cheeks.

"It's _true_," said Draco, "I mean, really, you spent about as much time with your worst enemy than with your friends. Anyway, want some Yorkshire pudding, Hermione?"

"You called me," said Hermione, "with your really scary mental voice."

Harry turned to stare at Draco, "Oh no, is this one of your whole mind-reader things?"

"I'm not a _mind-reader_! You can't read people's thoughts! Though, I do hear them, and most of them are highly entertaining. I wish I could see auras though. Imagine the fun!"

"Ah …"

"So," said Draco brightly, "like I said, if we make a group that's completely – or almost completely separate from the whole Order of Phoenix thingy… something they don't really know. If we make this group, forget magic. We're not using magic; we're using the Muggle weapons but changing them with magic. So, it's basically combining both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World's weapons."

"Fine." said Harry, "But what exactly are you planning to do with it? You can't just rely on that combination."

"I think Malfoy could." said Ron, "I've seen what he's done to that car of his. I saw it a while ago. He and that friend of his – Stu, have done more to that car than my dad could in years."

"Of course," said Draco smugly, "it helps to have Stu around. He's the expert in Muggle things, even if he is American … which brings me to the whole first mission if we make a group … We have to go to America and kidnap Stu's little brother who's an expert … he's a computer engineer."

"Right," said Ron, "we do that and just to irritate You-Know-Who we call ourselves the Knights of Walpurgis."

"That's actually a great idea," said Draco.

"You're not serious!" said Ron

"Well, it'd be annoying to Voldemort, it'd be taunting him _and_ the Ministry of Magic … Dumbledore's Army could also be a name for it, still … if I can get the entire group together again." said Harry thoughtfully, "But I don't exactly want to mark anyone."

"If we did … can I see your tattoo, Draco?" asked Hermione, "I mean, it's wicked, as Ron would say, and I think that if I could get it to stop hurting and duplicate it …"

Draco had rolled up his left sleeve to show her the dragon tattoo on his arm.

"You're not serious!" said Ron again, "I was joking when I suggested that!"

"Well, if it's against You-Know-You, then I'm in," said Dean.

Neville nodded, but he looked at Draco, "I'm joining, but I still don't trust you."

"What the hell, it's only my mother who'd kill me," said Seamus.

"Great," said Harry, "So, we're really the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Also known as Dumbledore's Army – and actually, having multiple names should confuse everyone. Dumbledore's Army ought to work out the whole out there name." said Draco, "Hermione, stop what you're doing, that tickles."

"Oh, are you _ticklish_, Malfoy?" asked Ron with an evil grin.

"Oh, no, don't you _dare_!" yelled Draco, as Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned on him with evil grins.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey, there again (I hope). This is the tenth chapter! Wow, we've gotten through ten chapters, plus the two prologues. Altogether, we've only got… seven left, I think. Then the Epilogue.

Anyway, next chapter, since I won't be putting up a preview for a while… well, an old friend comes back. Of, course, the usual rumors, and Hermione and Draco go shopping!

The shopping is Arwen and Phoenix's forte not mine. Neither is the fashion sense. My idea of fashion is no makeup, shoes, jeans, shirt – these are all black. No color allowed unless it's blue (or pink for some twisted reason of fate… My mother put it in the closet. I screamed bloody murder.) So, anyway, see you next chapter.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Ours is a forbidden love." – Willow from Buffy

2. The Knights of Walpurgis …The reference for that is an interview with J.K. Rowling.

**Review Responses:**

**Anonymously Ambiguous:** This soon enough:)

**Sarah123Babe**

**kozie**

**devil'lil'**

**MikaPotter**

**flip chick**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**JennytheSpam: **No, I don't think you're immature. It's funny!

**Ranma Higurashi**

**Rick-Potter-Show-The-World-Who-You-Are**

**Night Essence**

Thanks! All of you!

**

* * *

Note added on 13 of March on the year of our Lord 2006: **

I know, random way of saying the date, but I don't really give a damn. Just for those of you reading this -- and who've read the story prior to this date, all chapters have been edited. Nothing's changed -- except some grammar, a few words dropped or added here and there. I'm still not finished editing so, it may happen again. I'll add another note saying when that happens and what chapters.

Also, any more guesses for Draco's first name? The clue was it begins with an "R"

The second clue is: I mention it in the story more than once.

Check out the profile if you want to see the list of names that have already been guessed. You can guess those names again (it might be there.) or you just submit your own. I'll be telling you Draco's first name sometime before the end of the story. :)

See ya,

Keir, the Evil Genius


	13. XI: Draco's Secret

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

XI

Draco's Secret

"Look at this one," said Draco, pointing out a shimmering green dress that fell down in folds, the magic on it making it appear as though the folds were the foam in the ocean. "You could do the whole birth of Venus kind of thing."

"For Halloween?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco with an arched eyebrow. Draco shook his head, "No, for the masquerade ball!"

"What ball?" asked Hermione, "I didn't hear anything about a ball, Draco."

"I know," said Draco, "because you've been too busy trying to find something on Helga."

"Draco actually did find something on R. A. B.," said Harry behind them. Draco and Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron.

Much to Seamus, Dean, and Neville's displeasure, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had put them on book duty while they went to London, which was where they currently were.

"Did you find the …."

"This is the original locket," said Harry holding it up, "but I don't know if it's a Horcrux or not."

"I know how to tell," said Draco, grabbing for it. "Cover me, okay?"

He dropped the locket on to the floor and muttered a word, flicking his wand at it. For a moment the locket glowed brightly then flashed blue.

"It's not a Horcrux, but it was once," said Draco finally. "The blue – it's not supposed to be blue unless it was before, but no longer is."

"Okay. I'll just take your word for it," said Harry.

"Oh my God," said Ron in mock astonishment, "call Lucifer and ask him the temperature in Hell!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, he's right."

"Right then." said Draco brightly, "Now that we all agree that the locket, the diary, and the ring are all non-horcruxes, can we go shopping? I need new shoes and Muggles make the best shoes ever. Even my father agreed with me, so we're leaving Diagon Alley and going to Muggle London."

"Oh, good, I need to stop by the house," said Hermione, "I forgot some of my books. I think I've been looking in all the wrong places for a mention of Helga's cup."

"Any luck in figuring out what Gryffindor's might be?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head, "No. Draco's … well I don't know _what_ Draco's doing."

Draco turned to look at them, saying, "You do realize I'm still here, right?"

"Right." said Hermione, "Come Draco. Boys, we're going shopping. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, all right?"

"Right," said Ron as Harry said, "We'll see you two later, then."

Once the two of them had left them, Draco turned to look at Hermione saying, "What was that all about? You really don't like shopping with me."

"Only because you make me spend too much money," said Hermione, slipping her arm into his.

They meandered through the streets, occasionally stopping at a store where they could look clothes. After hour or so, Draco and Hermione were carrying ten large shopping bags – most of them were Draco's.

"Oh, my parents are going to _kill_ me," said Hermione.

"I hope not. Oh, look," said Draco, heading over to another store. Hermione sighed, but followed him into the store, where he was fingering a shirt that was made out of shimmering cloth. It seemed soft as silk, but it was not silk at all. It was a simple blue with gold on the sleeves and the low neckline.

"This is perfect," Draco was saying gesturing at it. He grabbed it off the rack and held it up to Hermione, studying it critically. "Hermione, my friend, if you wear this, you'll have half of the boys in Hogwarts drooling," he said.

Hermione gave him a half-smile, asking him, "Including you?"

"I know how you kiss, and trust me, that's not something I'm going to forget in a hurry. If I were the jealous type, I'd be planning on how to get away with Ron Weasley's murder so I could have you all to myself," said Draco with a serious look.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Drake. It makes me feel so much better. I mean, I don't know why he doesn't look at me! Did you know, in the Fourth Year, I was waiting for ages for Ron to ask me to the Yule Ball, and then when Neville asked me, I realized that Ron was never going to ask me out…" said Hermione, "and it's not like I stopped waiting for him to ask me out. I told Krum yes and the day I did, Ron realized I was a girl and I could go with him – and wasn't even as though he realized I was pretty or anything, just that I could be used as a last resort for a date!"

Draco blinked at her – he remembered what he'd said back then, when he was cruel and mean to her. Draco wondered how he'd changed from being cruel to the world around him but acting differently when no one, but his friends were watching him. Now, or at least it seemed to Draco, that he didn't really care who saw him in the halls with Hermione, talking, laughing … being friends.

Draco shrugged, "Well … then he must be blind, but I don't really think so. But what do I know? I'm a boy, Hermione. I know what I see, not what that guy over there sees or what the girl sees. I don't know anything about girls – I'm like all the other boys, you know."

Hermione scoffed, "Oh, Draco, you're not like other boys at all. You are totally and completely one of the girls!"

Draco looked at her, then rolled his eyes, "That's just another way of telling me I'm supposed to be gay, right? But here's the thing, Hermione, I'm not gay …" he trailed off, looking over her shoulder. "Who _is _that girl?" he asked.

"Which girl," asked Stu, startling her so much she looked at him standing there in the sunlight and said without thinking, "You're not a vampire!"

"Eh," said Draco, after coughing slightly.

"Um …" said Stu, looking at her, "What gave you that idea?"

"Lafayette Strigoi-Nosferatu," said Hermione, "Not a common name. Strigoi is a clan of witches who can mate with vampires and other demons, and Nosferatu is a vampire clan."

"Oh," said Stu.

"Well, no relation," said Draco brightly, much too brightly as though he were lying.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two. Today Stu's hair was a glaring white with neon green tips.

"I'd like to see you dye your hair, Draco," said Hermione, thoughtfully, "It'd be interesting."

Draco looked offended. "Me? Dye my hair? I would _never_! It'd be sacrilege! I'd kill my beautiful hair. I love my hair, you know."

"I do, actually," said Hermione.

"Which girl, Drake?" asked Stu, looking at Draco.

"Oh, that girl – the one that just went inside that store."

"Oh, her. That's Padma Patil."

"Oh," said Draco, a gleam in his eye that Hermione didn't know how to interpret, "She's very pretty."

Stu rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're just impressed by any pretty girl who can walk and talk."

"She doesn't have to talk," Draco murmured absently, before turning back to Hermione, who was seriously considering hitting him when Stu responded, "Ya know, sometimes I could really kill ya, Drake."

"So why don't you?" asked Draco, turning to look at Stu.

Stu shrugged, "I dunno … it's kind of like … it's like … you were my sire, man! You were my … Yoda."

Draco stared at him as Hermione went into peals of laughter.

"Okay, mate. That made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but sure. Why not? But I'm too young to be your sire."

Stu rolled his eyes, saying, "Right. Well, I gotta run. I've got people to see, people to talk and … People to kill."

Hermione and Draco stared after him.

"He's a strange … fellow," said Hermione hesitantly,

"Um … yes, he is," said Draco. "Anyway, I know why Ron doesn't really look at you …"

"Who cares?" said Hermione, sighing. "Right now it looks like I have … well, you know, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Ron to go out with every other girl in the world until he notices me. Or I can just get on with my life."

"Good for you," said Draco, already wondering how to tell Ron.

"Well, I didn't choose yet," said Hermione sighing. "I mean, I want him to notice me! But it's like … he just … won't see me."

"Yeah, well, you know," said Draco, "people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream – what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive," he added, not noticing his voice had gotten louder and that people were staring at him. Hermione laughed, "True, Drake. Very true, now come on, what am I going to wear with that shirt you made me buy a few minutes ago?"

Draco looked around and then made a beeline toward another clothing store, saying, "Come, this is perfect …"

It was a black skirt, several inches above the knee.

"I can't wear that!" gasped Hermione.

"Hermione, _I'd_ wear it if I wanted to – not that I want to, but if I did… I mean – this is just perfect! Look, it shows off your legs! And you've got the best legs I've seen – well, you're among the female population that has _the_ legs."

"May I help you?" asked the lady, smiling at them, but she looked slightly confused since she'd never really had boys in her store, seeing as this was a clothing store for females.

"Um … yeah." said Draco, "We're taking this. Oh, yeah, and can you get her …" Hermione's protests went unheard as Draco described the kind of dress he wanted the woman to make for her.

Once they left, Hermione turned on Draco, "You didn't have to do that."

"Consider it a Christmas present." said Draco, "Besides, you'll look gorgeous at the Ball during Christmas. Most of our Year's staying because it's the whole … Winter Ball."

"What's so great about the Winter Ball?"

"It's well … you know, Hermione, the Winter Ball just isn't any dance. It's a time for students to choose, um, a mate. And then we can observe their mating rituals, and tag them before they migrate." Draco said, then paused thinking about his statement, before adding with a groan, "Just kill me!"

"Before they _migrate_, Draco?" asked Hermione, sounding as though her throat wouldn't let her speak in anything other than a shrill squeak.

"Um … why don't you change into the um … this and that little dark blue skirt. The one with the silver on the side," said Draco, pushing her into a dressing room.

Hermione sighed, but allowed him to close the door before changing out of her comfortable pants and into the clothes Draco made her buy. She opened the door to see him look at her appreciatively, "I was right! You are going to get half the school's male population lusting after you."

"Ugh," said Hermione, "I did not want to know that." She paused, and then added thoughtfully, "Unless it's Ron, of course."

Draco grinned, ignorin that, "And your shoes – you need these. I know no one ever cares about shoes, but still … if you wear those scruffy shoes, they just don't go well with that."

Hermione sighed, but then did as Draco asked.

xxx

Ron and Harry found Hermione and Draco sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Well, Draco was sitting in a chair and Hermione was almost on Draco's lap, as she giggled about something, occasionally her hand would go up to her hair, which had obviously been cut and styled so it was no longer bushy, but long beautiful wavy hair.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, sounding oddly choked, taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing a shirt that clung to her. The skirt showed more leg than Harry was used to seeing from Hermione, but even stranger, Hermione was wearing gold jewelry and a barely noticeable amount of make-up.

"Oh, God," said Ron, staring at her, "Malfoy! You've dressed her like a hooker!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, that outfit doesn't make her look like a hooker" said Draco, holding her before she could run out, "it's conservative, but shows off her body without making her into a slut. I think the outfit's perfect." he turned to Hermione and added, "Don't listen to them. They're just …overcome with … with … with your astounding beauty."

Harry choked as Ron spluttered and Hermione's laughter rang out.

xxx

Draco paused slightly. He was enjoying the way everyone did a double take when they saw Hermione. He heard some boys whispering in a corner that they'd never thought that someone like her could be beautiful.

Then he heard another boy saying, "Yeah, too bad she's Malfoy's girl, huh?"  
"Malfoy? I thought he was with Harry Potter. The whole abusive homosexual relationship …"

"_I_ heard he's a girl," said the other boy, "And that he's with Ron Weasley."

"So … maybe he's with the _all_ the members of the Golden Trio?"

Draco decided he didn't want to hear anymore, so he let himself into the empty classroom.

He looked around; making certain he wouldn't be overheard, before tapping his ring with his wand.

"Are you there?" asked Draco softly, speaking into the ring.

"Yes," said the old man, "You have not contacted me in some time. I have been worried."

"Well, everything's going fine," said Draco and he began to recite everything he'd done with Harry, Ron, and Hermione – including the shopping.

"How goes the research?"

Draco hesitated.

"Draco … how does it go?"

"Well, we're working on it," said Draco.

xxx

"Ginny! I told you before – last year – I will not have people saying my little sister is a harlot –"

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk! You date a different girl every week!" said Ginny.

"That's not the point, and that's different and –" Ron broke off frowning. He paused outside the classroom, opening the door slightly. Ginny followed him into the room where they could see Draco sitting with his back to them.

They saw that he was speaking softly, but they couldn't see to what. Then Ginny noticed that he had his ring to his mouth.

"The ring," said Ron, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Draco had finally managed to fool them … Ron, however, something in him wanted to believe the best of Draco Malfoy, but here he was …

"How goes the research?" asked a vaguely familiar voice through the ring.

Draco was silent.

"Draco … how does it go?"

"Well, we're working on it!" Draco said, "We've found out that aside from the ring and the diary – the locket's gone too. It was replaced with another locket and it was destroyed by Regulus Black …"

"And how did Harry take it?"

"I don't know," said Draco, "I want to tell him, I can't hide this forever …"

"No, Draco. You have your orders," said the voice through the ring, "and that means you cannot tell anyone that you're not working on your own. Tell, me did you arrange for a new group to be formed?"  
"Yes!" said Draco, "I did and I wish you'd stop making me do this! I'm seventeen, I can't do this! I know what I said, but that was before …"

"Before you starting thinking of Harry Potter as your friend," said the voice through the ring. Ron felt sick; he didn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy had deceived them and he knew that Harry wouldn't believe him or Ginny.

"He is my friend." said Draco, "And Hermione too. Why can't I tell them?"

"It is important to the –"

"Damn the cause to Hades!" Draco cried and he turned and stopped short staring at Ginny and then at Ron.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Save your explanation," said Ginny coldly. "You bastard! I was staring to believe … from what Hermione told me … that maybe you weren't that bad, and now …"

"Malfoy, you're still a –" Ron broke off as the ring glowed suddenly and he heard the familiar voice, but he couldn't really place it.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley, calm yourselves. Draco here is not working for Voldemort. He is working for me."

Ginny's face had changed and she stared at it, tears coming into her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore? You're …alive?"

Draco looked at them, "Yes, he's alive!" he said, "And it's killing me not to tell Harry!"

"And now the three of you must not say a word that I am alive."

"I want to see him," said Ron shortly.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "Draco, bring them here."

"But you said it was for emergencies only!" said Draco, but Dumbledore did not answer, and sighing he twisted the ring to the right around his finger before grabbing Ginny's hand and she grabbed Ron's hand.

"Lemon drop in the Phoenix's nest," said Draco and the next thing Ron knew there was a jerk that told him that Draco had activated a portkey.

Ron landed sprawled on the floor and then a voice that was so familiarly Dumbledore's said, "Mr. Ronald Weasley … and Miss Ginny Weasley. Welcome to the Phoenix's Nest."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ron, staring at the twinkling blue eyes.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" said Ginny.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Professor Snape and I planned out on the best way to stage my death. Unfortunately, events … forced us to separate and Severus is now on his own, or mostly on his own. Mr. Draco Malfoy here has managed to form a type of contact for Severus, but it is dangerous since the Order does not know who is giving them these hints."

Draco shuddered, "I always wanted to be a spy … like the Muggle character James Bond … all the excitement, but now that I'm doing this, it's not fun. It's like I have to keep running faster all the time before they catch me and then I'll get trapped and die."

"You and your Muggle literature," said Dumbledore smiling. "Amazing that no one ever discovered that you do like Muggle literature."

Draco shrugged looking around, "I don't feel safe here. I need to go. We have to go back. We might be missed … Do we have to stick to the plan, Professor? Can't we just let Harry at least know you're …"

"No," said Dumbledore, "There is no other way. Harry has another reason to fight Voldemort now, Draco. And that is because I am, in his eyes, dead. Voldemort killed me, and therefore I died for the cause. The cause needed a martyr. Severus suggested he could be the cause's martyr, but I pointed out that Harry would only feel guilty. No …" Dumbledore looked at Ron and Ginny, "I am sorry for causing you grief. But it is the only way that I see. Draco Malfoy has agreed to be my Secret Keeper. You will not be able to tell anyone that I am alive or my location. Not even Voldemort can find me without Draco."

Draco nodded slightly and he whispered, "And they'll have to kill me before I tell them. Come on, we have to go back. It isn't safe for us to be here for too long. The people we don't want noticing might get suspicious."

"Can I tell Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Can we?" asked Ron, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, but you may not tell her anything more than I am alive. She will not be able to discuss the matter with anyone else other than you three. Now, run along. Draco, keep to the plan."

"I will," said Draco, "I don't like it, and I don't agree with you, but I'll follow it even if it kills me."

Then Ginny took Draco's hand and Ron, much to Draco's surprise, took the other as he murmured the words to activate the portkey to take them back to Hogwarts.

"I thought," said Ginny, once they arrived into the same classroom, "that Hogwarts wouldn't allow people to use portkeys to into school grounds …"

"I'm the heir," said Draco simply, "and I've claimed it, so it knows and allows me inside and whomever I choose."

"Right," said Ron. "And I can't believe you didn't tell us –"

"Oh, right, that would've worked nicely. 'Yeah, hi … it's me, Draco Malfoy, the guy you've hated for the past six years? Yeah, well, I need a place to stay and I'm Dumbledore's Secret Keeper, so do you mind?'" said Draco sarcastically, "Do you honestly think you would've believed me?"

"No," said Ginny.

Ron sighed. "This just makes everything more complicated than it already is. Then there's Harry's going to fight Voldemort …"

"When is he going to do that?" asked Ginny, opening the door to the classroom.

They stepped out of the classroom and into the open hallway.

"When we get our weapons ready." said Draco, "Which reminds me, have you seen Stu?"

"Oh!" said Ginny, "He asked me to find you, actually – that's when I found Ron, and he started … well, never mind about that, but Stu asked me to tell you he's misplaced one of the guns. He wants to know if you've taken it?"

Draco blinked, staring at her. "That's bad. Did he tell you which one?"

"He said it was normal one. The one with the ball, but no magic."

"Oh …" said Draco and suddenly he felt cold.

"There you are," said Hermione walking toward them. She took in Draco's pale face and said, "What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head, as Ginny started to explain. They entered the Great Hall, intending to eat lunch, when suddenly Hermione heard a faint sound, a whizzing sound that did not seem loud in the hubbub of the Great Hall, and Draco suddenly staggered.

Her eyes widened and she said, in her shock, "He's shot! Are you okay?"

"I, um, I'm shot, you know. Wow! It's odd. And painful." said Draco, and then added, "Does anybody mind if I pass out?"

Hermione caught him, feeling sick as she saw the spreading blood from his chest area. He sat down in her arms as he finally passed out.

"How on earth did he get _shot_?" asked Dean blankly.

"He had a Muggle gun that was stolen," said Ron looking very pale, "but I don't think he thought whoever stole it would shoot him."

xxx

The girl hid the cold gun in her robes. She slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed, before going to the girl's bathroom and spoke into a two way mirror.

"My Lord," she said, "I've hurt Malfoy."

"Good. Allow Bellatrix some time to arrive. Did you make certain he was badly injured?"

"Yes. I took the Muggle weapon … the pistol … the gun … whatever it is called, and shot him with it. I would have preferred an arrow dipped in poison."

The man, if he could be called that, nodded slowly, saying, "If Bellatrix fails to bring him to me alive and recruited back into our group … then I will give you the gun with a magical bullet that will be dipped in poison. You have made your father and me proud, my dear girl."

The girl smiled, not caring that it was her first best friend she was being ordered to kill. Her face did not lighten with her cold smile, but seemed more demonic.

"I will try to gain his trust, my Lord. When Bellatrix comes, I may lead him to his downfall …"

"Yes," he said, "but, my dear child, take care that you do not shoot him the next day if he does not come back to our side. Shoot him a week afterwards and the poison I have made myself will kill him slowly, the same way a disease would."

"Very well, my Lord," she purred, "I will wait … and get myself into his good side."

The girl smiled again. She fancied herself being awarded by the Dark Lord when she showed she was faithful enough to murder her own best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** So … I don't know if I actually made the plot clearer in this chapter … you gotta ask me what Draco's sexual orientation is! That's so much fun to play with. 

Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:

1. "You're not like other boys at all. You are totally and completely one of the girls!" – Buffy

2."You're just impressed by any pretty girl who can walk and talk."

"She doesn't have to talk," – Oz and Devon from Buffy

3. "People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream – what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive." –Xander from Buffy

4. "You were my sire, man! You were my … Yoda." – Spike from Buffy (This was a random quote. Some of them just end up in the fic, others are just randomly inserted just because we like them).

5. "You know, Hermione, the Winter Ball just isn't any dance. It's a time for students to choose, um, a mate. And then we can observe their mating rituals, and tag them before they migrate... just kill me!" –Xander (Buffy was replaced with Hermione, Spring Fling was replaced with the Winter Ball).

6. "I don't know what you're talking about, that outfit doesn't make her look like a hooker" – Xander, I believe ("Everyone's" was replaced with "you're" and "you" was replaced with "her")

7. "He's shot! Are you okay?"

"I, um, I'm shot, you know. Wow! It's odd. And painful." – Willow and Oz (This one was actually planned, unlike half of these).

8. "Does anybody mind if I pass out?" – Willow, from Buffy.

**Review Response:**

**Hikaru**: I don't make it a habit to answer the anonymous reviews (meaning unsigned), but yours qualified as requiring a response. Well, you're definitely the first person to guess a girl's name… I was wondering when that would happen. That's the third hint – it's not a girl's name, but it's not a boy's name. It's an androgynous name – meaning girls have it, but so do boys. This one isn't a Harry/Draco fanfic, but my other two fics – _Shadow of A Dream_ and _Confessions of a Drama Queen_ are.

**Night Essence**:-$ Who _is_ Voldemort talking to…? Obviously, a Death Eater who has a daughter… you'll have to guess (there is an evil plot in the air – lol)

**Suzukata**: Oh, dear. Another person who thinks I'm a genius? Oh, dear. I'll never hear the end of it from Phoenix. He was the one to blackmail me into saying I was an evil genius.

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Kozie:** I think before the end… you can guess if you'd like…

**JennytheSpam **

**Sarah123Babe **

**flip chick **

**Ranma Higurashi **

P.S: The clues for Draco's first name, if you're interested in guessing:

1. It begins with an "R"

2. I mention in the story (but only Draco knows it's his name, of course).

3. It is androgynous. :)

Btw: Rowena was good guess :)

Dovizhdane! (Bulgarian... my source says it's supposed mean goodbye. Anyone know "goodbye" in another language? Feel free to tell me)

Keir the evil genius


	14. XII: Kidnapped by the Fruitcakes!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

* * *

XII

Kidnapped by the Fruitcakes!

Lavender Brown made it a habit to go by herself to visit Professor Trelawney. However, having been one of the many students to flock to the Hospital Wing to see Draco Malfoy, Hermione promised had, if only grudgingly, to visit the old Divination teacher, since Lavender couldn't bear to leave Draco's bedside. So she climbed the stairs and entered the room.

Hermione ignored most of the visit, impatient by Trelawney's mystical airs. She found that she preferred Draco to Trelawney since Draco hadn't said a single prediction. He didn't brag about it at all. In fact, if Charlie hadn't mentioned it, she doubted they would even know that Draco _was_ a Seer.

It was only when she was about to leave that Trelawney spoke in a harsh voice, saying, _"Beware …danger lies within the walls of protection … The tide is changing … the outcome is uncertain still … The raven has the power to defeat the Dark Lord or shroud the world in Darkness should the Chosen One fall … Allies lie in shadow … Enemies wear known faces …Victory comes at terrible price …Beware …Danger lies within the walls of protection …"_

Hermione stared at her, knowing that this was a true prediction.

"Did you say something, Miss Granger?" asked Trelawney. Hermione shook her head, "No. No, Professor. I didn't say anything."

Then she left and headed to the Hospital Wing were she found Draco was sleeping in a private little room she'd never noticed.

"Don't wake him up." said Madam Pomfrey, "If you do, I shall make certain you and those two are banned from the Hospital Wing!"

"Who? Ron and Harry?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, Misters Weasley and Potter." said Madam Pomfrey, "I don't know what's going on lately – didn't you lot hate each other? I remember … the three of you tried to kill him and he tried to kill you on a daily basis."

Hermione only shrugged, before turning her attention to the blonde.

She'd been worried about Draco, and Professor McGonagall had gone on a rant about how Muggle weapons shouldn't be brought into the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all denied previous knowledge of any Muggle weapons aside from Draco's Muggle gun.

Madam Pomfrey had had to dig out a bullet from Draco's shoulder, which had fortunately missed any vital organs.

Hermione sighed, before she took out a notebook and carefully wrote down the prophecy Trelawney had made.

"Hey," said Draco softly, "what're you writing?"

"Just … making notes of some thoughts," said Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," said Draco, "I'm just here because … well, because I lost a lot of blood. You got me help quick enough, but I still lost a bit of blood. Other than that, I'll be fine."

Hermione smiled at him, rolling her eyes, "It's a good thing you heal faster than most people, that's what," said Hermione.

Draco gave her a pain-filled smile, before he said, "Well … I'm going back to sleep … by the way, who'd Madam Pomfrey tell I got shot with a Muggle weapon?"

"Ron told her to tell his mum," said Hermione. "She owled back saying they were coming."

"They're coming … here? For me? Wow," said Draco sleepily, "I didn't know they cared."

xxx

Molly Weasley wasn't one to hold grudges. She was, above all things, a mother. The fact that her husband and the wounded child in question's father had been determined to continue a long and pointless family feud did not deter her from going to the child's bedside. She stopped there in the hospital wing, looking into the small little room with its hospital bed where the blonde lay, looking in his sleep as though he were far younger than his seventeen years.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all looked up, looking away from the boy who slept in the bed.

"Why would anyone want to harm Draco?" asked Molly looking at him.

"Maybe because they met him?" asked Ron and paused, and looking bemused he asked, "Did _I_ say that?"

xxx

"Draco, please, you have to stay in bed!" said Hermione pushing Draco back down into the bed. Draco was getting restless and Madam Pomfrey had stressed that Draco's injury was still healing and though she'd cast the usual healing spells, there was still the fact that he had to recover from the blood loss.

"Give me one good reason why I should. We need to go to London and we need to go right _now_," said Draco, looking at her.

"We're _not_ going to London right now and you're staying in bed because it's for your own good," said Hermione shortly.

"'For your own good' is a persuasive argument that will eventually make people agree to their own destruction," said Draco mulishly.

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Why," she asked, looking at him despairingly, "do we have to go to London."

"Because there's a book in London I want."

"A book? All this because of a _book!_" yelled Hermione, "Draco, you were injured – you were shot! And you want to risk further injury to go to London! For a book, of all things!"

"Says the girl who thinks the library is paradise," said Ron behind Herimone. He grinned at Draco, who shrugged and winced.

"Hello, Draco," said Ginny with a sigh, walking into the room after Ron.

"You realize that you and Hermione are the only people aside from my Slytherin friends – I mean, my ex-friends, who don't really care if I'm dead, are the only ones that call me Draco – everyone else calls me Malfoy. Except Stu. _He_ calls me Drake or Drakey, which I absolutely detest."

"And here we go again with the babbling," said Ron. "What's got you rambling, Malfoy … I mean _Draco_."

"Oh, please, don't call me that, Weasley. I'd very much prefer it if you called me Ferret than Draco. It just sounds wrong coming from you."

"And I suppose you'll call me Weasel?" asked Ron.

"Why not? It's a nickname," said Draco, "But I'd rather we only use it when we are annoyed at each other."

"Right," said Ginny, "I'm never going to understand you."

Harry walked into the room at that moment, and paused at the sight of Ginny. Ginny's eyes went slightly wide, and Harry eyelids flinched slightly, but he managed to hide his feelings very well, Draco thought, noticing their reactions to each other.

Then right on the heels of the observation he sighed silently and thought, _Great. And I'm supposed to get them together … how? And how did I get myself into this whole matchmaker thing again?_ he asked himself. Not feeling in the least guilty he skimmed across Ginny's mind, listening to her desperate attempts to convince herself she did not care about Harry anymore and Harry, who was telling himself that keeping his distance was for Ginny's own good.

Draco sighed audibly this time, "I have to go to London, I think I read a book …"

"Oh, wow. Shall we all stand up and applaud you because you think you read a book?" asked Ron.

Ginny sniggered, but quickly changed it into a cough.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued as though Ron hadn't interrupted him, " – and in this book there was something about the Founders' Four Mystical Sources, which were objects that belonged to them. They had a picture and I want to take a look at it because …" Draco hesitated, "Because I sort of have a hunch that I know where the Cup is … and what the other ones are."

They all stared at him.

"Okay, Draco," said Ginny, who, in Draco's opinion had become used to calling him by his middle name much too easily for someone who really hated him. Then again, maybe she didn't, which was a nice thought since she really was a pretty girl…

Draco could have kicked himself. He really didn't need to –

"God help me," Draco muttered, "I need a girlfriend … or a boyfriend, I don't care, as long as you shut up."

"Um … who are you talking to Draco?" asked Ginny.

"Did you just say you need a …" Ron trailed off in disbelief.

"You want a _boyfriend_, Malfoy? God, you really _are_ gay, aren't you?" said Harry.

"No!" said Draco much too quickly and too loudly. Draco groaned and buried his head under his pillow. So much for ignoring their jibes about his being gay.

Then … why _had_ he said that about a boyfriend.

He really did bring this on himself … or maybe they were partially right that he liked boys, but he wasn't gay. If this was true, then he might be bisexual.

_Oh, God_, thought Draco, _now they've got me questioning my sexuality. Whatever happened to the whole, I'm not gay and I don't like boys; I like girls … now it's all what if …Ugh … just kill me._

"Um … I vote going to London," said Ginny finally.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll go," said Harry.

"Oh, fine. Even if it is for a _book_ … at least we'll be doing something about this whole war." said Ron, "Which is weird, since this year's been pretty slow aside from that attack on the bookstore in London."

"Which is odd,"agreed Hermione, "because they weren't even after Harry, but after you, Draco."

"Of course they're after me. I have this, don't I and I know –" Draco broke off, cursing himself for almost letting that slip out.

"Know what?" asked Harry.

Hermione frowned, "What do you know, Draco? There's a reason – more than just betraying them and running to our side …"

"Nothing," said Draco flatly. Ron and Ginny were both looking at him with expressions of horror, which they both quickly masked.

Hermione looked at him oddly, then at Ginny and Ron, who had not been very successful at hiding that they knew something Hermione and Harry did not know.

xxx

"Okay, here's the book," said Draco the moment he found it. This was the somewhat public wizarding library in London. It was something like a doorway between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Or more specifically, Diagon Alley's backdoor.

He flipped through the pages and paused, "Okay, see this?"

They all turned to look at it, huddling over it as Draco pointed at the drawing with one long and pale finger.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, looking down at the sketch.

"This is a shield. It went with that sword Potter pulled out of the Hat in the second year," said Draco. "See, it has the same jewels and it belonged to Gryffindor. It was once in Mulciber's possession. I'm pretty sure it left it his possession when they arrested him." Draco paused, "He was one of the original Knights of Walpurgis, after the Walpurgis Night in honor of Saint Walpurga – he was one of the people who helped me piece the history of the Death Eaters together."

"Wait … you have the entire history of …?" asked Ginny.

Draco shook his head, "No, but I have some of it." He leaned forward and spoke softly, "Remember that Dumbledore's Army group you lot were doing?"

Ginny nodded, "Well, it's being recruited again," said Draco.

"Only this time," added Harry, "we're not really Dumbeldore's Army. Ron came up with the idea that we ought to irritate everyone by calling ourselves the original name for the Death Eaters – the Knights of Walpurgis."

"And it's good idea too," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I hadn't recognized it straight away, but when Draco – when you pointed out that it was after Walpurgis Night, which I found out when I was doing my homework for History of Magic. That night is in honor of Saint Walpurga and she is the protectress _against_ black magic and sorcery."

Draco smiled oddly, "Yes, and her feast is on May first, right after the Walpurgis Night, which is on April thirtieth." When they all looked at him oddly, he sighed in exasperation saying, "It's _opposite_ Halloween! Samhain, Hallomas, All Hallow's Eve, All Saints' Eve, Festival of the Dead, the Third Festival of Harvest? Is that ringing a bell in your minds?"

"Um … what's with all the names?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless, Weasel, you really are."

"Whatever, Ferret," said Ron. "At least I'm not a bigger Know-it-all than Hermione, which you are."

"I am not!" said Draco offended, then he shook his head, "Forget it, anyway, May first, which is after Walpurgis Night is known as Beltane, May Day, Rudemas, and my personal favorite Walpurgisnach."

"Um …" said Ron, "Are you going to tell us the history of it?"

"No," said Draco, "Let's just leave it that May first, which is after Walpurgis Night, is commonly known as the Beltane Sabbath. My father … We usually celebrated it from sundown to sunup the next day. That's just traditional, but the main idea is that it's twenty-four hours of power. But going back to Gryffindor's shield, I know where it is. It was going to be confiscated by the Ministry of Magic, but the proposal never actually passed, so eventually the shield ended up in the Wizarding Museum in Salisbury."

"There's a Wizarding Museum in Salisbury?" asked Ginny, Ron, and Harry in unison.

"Oh, honestly!" said Hermione, "You'd think you three were all the Muggle-borns!"

Draco started laughing, "Ironic, isn't it, how you, as the Muggle-born, know more than this lot – the purebloods and the half-blood."

"I might as well _be_ a Muggle-born," said Harry irritably.

Hermione softened, "I understand why you wouldn't know, but these two … honestly!"

"So … what are you suggesting that we do?" asked Ginny finally.

"I'm suggesting that we go right now. We have the car with us right now, and I'm willing to –"

"Can I drive?" asked Ron.

"Do I _look _insane?" asked Draco.

xxx

Draco walked into the Mueseum's Historical literature section. He paused and very causally looked around before he went over to a display that was only separated by plastic. He didn't bother to look around again as he lifted the case up and grabbed the Book of Shadows, written by the Goddess Aradia who had given and taught their world Magic. The alarms went off and Draco sent the thought toward Harry, saying, _you're in free, Potter._

Draco walked with the book under his robes and paused at the corner through which he saw Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, enter the armory room. Ron, the only one who could more or less, drive a car was sitting in their get-away car.

"Hey!" yelled a guard, as he saw Draco. Draco broke a rule in his own rule book and cast a wandless and nonverbal spell. The result was instantaneous – the guard froze in place. Draco kept walking and made a few turns, avoiding the guards and hexing those that got in his way, before finding himself in a corridor that led to the same room Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were in attempting to get Gryffindor's shield.

That was when everything went wrong for Draco. Draco saw the guard coming and he muttered a hex only to find it blocked and then realized that the guard was holding up a badge. "Draco Malfoy," said the voice of Percy Weasley, "The Ministry of Magic hereby puts you under arrest."

Draco hesitated, not really knowing what to do. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were Gryffindors, and they might try to come to his rescue if he yelled for help …

He paused. Harry _did_ always say that Draco never took anything seriously, always making it into a joke …

Draco had paused long enough to see one of the last people he wanted to see – Dolores Umbridge. He spotted Kingsley and Tonks, both who looked surprised to see him and Draco used his telepathic gifts to skim their minds, knowing they didn't want to arrest him, but the Minister of Magic himself had ordered it, seeing as he was one of the last people to see Severus Snape and was considered an accomplice to murder.

To the two, Kingsley and Tonks, he said telepathically, _Don't worry about my sanity; I know what I'm doing._

And then to Harry, he said, _Potter, get out and get in the car. Tell Ron to drive away. Tell him, that if he crashes my car into the Whomping Willow … he's in for it … The Ministry of Magic's here. I'll keep you updated, now run_.

Having taken care of that, he yelled out at the top of his lungs the moment Umbridge closed a pudgy hand on his arm, "Help! Help! I'm being kidnapped by the," Draco paused for a split second, wondering what to call them, when he remembered what Ron had called him before they'd decided to go back to Hogwarts, "The vicious coldhearted fruitcakes!" he finished.

Somewhere he heard Harry's words, which were muffled by the fact that Harry was _not_ a telepath, telling him, _Malfoy, you can never take ANYTHING seriously can you?_

_No,_ Draco told him, quite cheerfully in his telepathic voice, _Life's a big joke._

He then proceeded to ignore Harry's thoughts, and turning to …

"Mother?" he said, very surprised. The spirit of Narcissa Malfoy smiled at him. Lucius was nowhere … wait, that was Lucius. "What are you doing here? You're dead," said Draco.

"_Well … your father and I both decided that we couldn't very well leave you without any type of guidance. Besides, you need a spirit guide. We will be your spirit guides,_" she said.

Draco blinked at her, saying, "But why? I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own."

_"You're stealing a book. The Book of Shadows … Aradia's book of Shadows,_" said Lucius amused, _"You must keep this book, my son. I know you chose it at random, but nothing in this life is a random chance; everything happens for a reason that only seems coincidental and will lead to the greater picture."_

"Is this more of your philosophy babble, is it? Because I never actually understood that," Draco told his father's spirit.

"Who on earth are you talking to, Malfoy?" asked Percy Weasley, staring at him.

"I do believe," said Umbridge, "That Mr. Malfoy is … is mentally unstable."

"_Give me the book," _said his mother and Draco hesitated before he turned and holding the book inside his robes, he silently said a word and suddenly he was holding two books. The one that felt warm was the real one. The second was a fake. He took out the fake book and his mother reached forward, ignoring Draco's slight shiver as he felt her coldness and the heavy weight of the book vanished.

"_I will give it back to you when your friend, Potter, saves you,_" she told him.

Draco nodded, "Okay."

"Stealing," said Percy, disapprovingly, "Malfoy, you have … or you did … have the largest fortune in Britain and you stole a book."

Draco looked at him thoughtfully before he stopped pulling at the ropes they'd tied his hands with and kicked Percy in the shin and ran.

Not that it did him any good, since they caught him.

xxx

"Help! Help! I'm being kidnapped by the – the vicious coldhearted fruitcakes!" Harry heard Draco yell. He promptly thought, _Malfoy, you can never take ANYTHING seriously can you?_ He didn't expect a response since he was not a telepath, but Draco responded, even as he, Hermione, and Ginny headed out the other door.

An hour had passed since then and they were sitting in Draco's car. Ron had shakily pulled over, much to everyone's relief, since Ron wasn't a very good driver on the road, and Draco's car was very different from the last car that Ron had driven.

"Um … what do we do now?" asked Ginny. "The Ministry's taken Draco … we can't just leave him to rot in jail …"

"Why not?" asked Ron. They all turned to glare at him. He sighed, "All right. Who knows how to get to the Ministry of Magic the Muggle way?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I do – I went there during the summer before our Sixth Year, and –"

"You know where it is," said Ginny, "let's just leave it at that."

"Question," said Ron. "What happens if we go back to Hogwarts without Draco?"

"I think the castle would kill us," said Harry, "I mean, Draco said the castle's more or less alive and it knows and recognizes him as its Lord and Master."

"Did he really say that?" asked Ginny sounding astonished, "I mean, he could've …he seemed rather odd when I talked to him the first time this year. He was talking about the pain of love."

"The pain of love?" echoed Ron, Hermione, and Harry, staring at her. She shrugged, "Well, yes. But I don't think he fancies anyone … that I know of, but I do know something no one else does," she added.

They all looked at her. Ginny smiled smugly.

"He's a virgin," She paused, seeing their astonished looks and realized what she'd just done, clapping a hand to her mouth, but it was too late. The words were out. "Oh, dear. Draco's going kill me," she said.

Ron stared at her for a full second before he started laughing, "Oh … God," he gasped, "the virgin Ferret!"

"Leave him alone." said Hermione, "It's a nice thing that he's a virgin. It makes him magically stronger."

They all stared at her.

xxx

Draco wasn't in prison. That was the only good thing about being a Malfoy was he still had some influence.

Someone handed him a cup.

He was sitting in a hard chair in front of Scrimgeour, who was heading this … interrogation. He looked at the clear liquid in the cup and said, in unison with his father's spirit, "Veritaserum."

He blinked at him, surprised. Then he shook his head, "I'm sorry. You just sounded a lot like your father then."

Draco tilted his head, then pointed at him and said, "He's standing right behind you. You just can't see him because he's dead."

"What's this?" asked another of the people in the room, looking at him, "Another boy to tell outlandish stories?"

"No," said Draco, "I'm a Medium."

They all fell silent; looking at the blonde, then fell into murmuring amongst themselves.

"Quiet!" said Scrimgeour, "Drink the Veritaserum and then we will know if you are telling the truth."

Draco hesitated before he sighed and drank it. He shuddered at it, knowing he could not lie under the influence of this potion. It was tasteless, but it burned a cold path down his throat and settled down into the pit of his stomach.

"Where did you go after the attack at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," said Draco, "Snape took me to what looked like might've been his home."

"And after that? Tell us what happened."

"I went to Malfoy Manor," Draco continued, "My Mother was there and she seemed … wound up. She was really nervous and didn't want me to go outside too much. Then … it was a few days after Dumbledore's funeral at Hogwarts – I read about it in the Daily Prophet – and she told me to stay there in the Manor for four hours. If she wasn't back by then, to find Dumbledore's Phoenix lot and get them to take me in. I knew where she was going. To a Death Eater meeting – he'd summoned almost everyone. She didn't know I knew about her invisibility cloak, though. I took it and snuck out to follow her." Draco paused now. He didn't want to tell them, but he had to tell them.

"I followed her … and I saw him kill her. He had my father … he was … I think Voldemort –" several people gasped at the name when he said it, but he continued, "– tortured him for a long time. He doesn't look like that now, though. He's clean – like he always was when he was alive."

Draco looked at his father, then at his mother. He could see the shadowy shapes of the things behind them through them. They were semi-transparent. The darker it was, the more solid they seemed. Both of them weren't wearing the things they'd died wearing. His mother was wearing dark blue witches' dressrobes and his father was dressed in his black. Had they been alive, Draco was certain that their hair would have reflected the soft lights.

"I'm a Medium, so it's not like they're really gone … it took them a while to find me again, though. Anyway, Voldemort killed my father then he killed my mother. He said they were more loyal to me as their son than to him as their Master." Draco hesitated, "I think it was what he wanted – for them to sacrifice me and prove they were so loyal they'd kill me for him. My mother said it didn't matter that I hadn't done as he said – to kill Dumbledore; he was killed, so did it really matter who or how he was killed? Voldemort … well, he killed her and I ran." Draco struggled briefly, making certain he wouldn't say the rest of that. He had to tell the truth, he knew, so he said, "They followed me – the Death Eaters, I mean. They want me dead. Eventually, I found them – Potter, Hermione, and the Weasel. They let me stay with them. They'll be worried, and they'll come for me. You'll see."

"I knew it." someone said coldly, "I knew Harry Potter would come into this story at some point. And if he's coming for you, that makes you friends, doesn't it?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. Hermione's my best friend now, though. I used to hate her, but not as much as I hated the other two. It's hard to hate the people that saved you. And it's even harder to keep hating someone you never really hated at all."

Scrimgeour sighed when suddenly there was a commotion outside the door.

xxx

"Stu? What on earth are you doing here?" asked Hermione, spotting the boy who now had bright orange spiked hair. The tips of the orange hair were red – blood red. Hermione wondered what Draco would say about this. She remembered him telling Ron red and orange just didn't go together.

"Well, the way I see it," said Stu, "we've joined forces, and it's time the world knew it. There's a new player on the grounds, baby! Watch out world, here we come."

"Um … right," said Ron, looking at Harry. Harry looked like he wondered whether to run away screaming that they were in presence of a madman or laugh or cry.

Stu aimed another kick at the door.

"Um, you realize you could just knock, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. But kicking the door makes me feel better, kiddo," said Stu, looking at her with an odd half-smile that didn't reveal any teeth.

"Right," she said.

"Um … Do we really need weapons for this?" asked Hermione, looking at the gun in Stu's hand and the bow slung across his back, along with a sword. He looked like a crossover between a gunslinger, the elves from the Lord of the Rings, and a knight without amour.

"No, I just like them. They make me feel all manly," said Stu. Ginny and Hermione shared a look of horrified amusement. He aimed another kick at door that finally sent it shattering into the room. They piled into the room and Harry raised his hand, "Just for the record, the 'Let's-break-down-the-door-plan' wasn't my idea."

"No, I'm sure it was the rescue mission," said Draco. "And Stu, what on earth are you doing? I have mentioned that you're one of the strangest people I know, right?"

"Yeah, tell me that again when we're in bed together again." said Stu as he went into the room and grabbed Draco by his arm and said, "Come, now, Drakey, we're going."

"You may not just leave in the middle of –!"

"Well, beggin' ya pardon ma'am, but my name's Lafayette Nosferatu. _Strigoi_-Nosferatu, that is. And I've claimed him," Stu said looking at Draco. "In my people's way. I'm a half-blood, but I don't play by the wizarding world's rules. Why do you think the American Congress of Magic kicked me out of America? 'Coz I don't play by nobody's rules. I've been here a long, long time, Scrimgeour. I've been around longer than you've been alive. I'm sure ya know what I mean."

"Oh great," said Draco. "And here just I wanted to be a normal kid, but no, I end up stuck with friends who have a hero complex and a cradle-robbing, creature-of-the-night boy friend …" Draco paused, "That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Hell, it didn't even _sound_ right."

Harry had gone into a coughing fit and Ron started laughing, "Come on, Ferret. Someday, I'm going to teach you how to take life seriously and think about what you're saying."

"Wait," said Ginny, "I think I just heard you – _you_ Ronald Weasley say that you're going to teach Draco Malfoy to take life seriously. By now – now that you've spent about half the year together, I think you ought to realize Draco's never going to see life as anything other than a big joke!"

"Well," said Draco, "I do take some things seriously."

"Really?" said Harry, pulling the group out the door, intent on getting them out before they made an even bigger spectacle of themselves. "Like what, Malfoy?"

"Like … clothes and shoes," said Draco. "Really, I have normal thoughts. And they're all about serious things!"

"Uh-huh," said Stu. "This from the guy who decided he wanted to see if he could dress in the drag and get away with it?"

Harry started laughing, "Malfoy, you are _so_ in denial," he said as Ron choked and Hermione and Ginny went into giggling fits.

"Who me? Me who kissed the hottest girl in Hogwarts – kissed the one girl that has all the boys drooling? Ha! I don't think so! I'm only metrosexual," said Draco haughtily.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Malfoy." Harry said, grinning, "But you still can't get away from the fact you think I'm sexy."

"You _are_ sexy, dear boy!" said Draco, "You've got the second hottest male body in Hogwarts … maybe even in all of Britain."

"Who's the first hottest male?" asked Ron

"Why me, of course," said Draco and with that he nodded at them and walked of the broken door, saying over his shoulder, "I'd slam the door, but I don't think a broken door slams."

"You," said Ron, shaking his head, "I don't think the fruitcakes were kidnapping him. I think _they_ kidnapped the fruitcake."

"Arrested the fruitcake's more like it," said Hermione.

"Um, yeah," said Stu. "As funny as it is to talk about Draco Malfoy-the-Amazing-Fruitcake, we have to shut up and go."

"I still think they kidnapped the fruitcake," said Ron, "But who really cares? Come on, let's go to Hogwarts. Hey! Hey, Malfoy, hold up!" he yelled, "Can I still drive your car!"

"No!" said Draco, "You probably scratched it – and even God won't be able to help you if you scratched my baby!"

Scrimgeour and the rest of the Wizengammot all stared after them.

"I do believe," said Percy Weasley, the first to find his voice, "That they are _all_ insane."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I personally believe this is a very silly chapter, but okay. Now, a few things I want to clarify. Draco _was_ in the Hospital wing for more than one day – but I didn't think measuring time was too important. Mrs. Weasley left for the Burrow before they went off to London (I don't think I mention this in the story). Also… the Prophecy is kinda important. And a final reminder – Draco's a Medium. This is the most vital detail of all the powers he's got. 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Why would anyone want to harm Draco?"

"Maybe because they met him? ... Did _I_ say that?" – Willow and Giles from Buffy (Obviously, "Cordelia" was changed to "Draco" and "her" to "him". On a side note for this quote, some sources say 'should' rather than the 'would', but I'm going with the latter.)

2."'For your own good' is a persuasive argument that will eventually make people agree to their own destruction" – Janet Frame (This one was changed. "make a man" was replaced with "make people" and "him" with "their".)

3. Mulciber – according to my source, he was very possibly one of the original Death Eaters. He was mentioned by Karkaroff as one of the names, but he had already been imprisoned, so therefore, it makes sense for anything in his possession to be confiscated.

4. The Walpurgis Night, which falls in the Wiccan Calander on April 31st, the day opposite the Wiccan New Year, All Hallow's Eve – or Samhain, if you prefer.

5. Saint Walpurgia – a real saint, as far as I know. She is used for protection against any kind of magic and witchcraft. Her day is also known as Beltane and it is on the first of May.

6.The Book of Shadows – my sources tell me that this is a very valuable possession of witches. They write anything that's important in this book. The original book was lost.

7. Aradia – she is the Goddess that taught Humankind the art of Magick.

8. "Nothing in this life is a random chance; everything happens for a reason that only seems coincidental and will lead to the greater picture"(? – I honestly don't know where this came from, but Arwen said it was a quote, so I just put it here.)

9. "Do we really need weapons for this?"

"No, I just like them. They make me feel all manly," – Buffy and Spike! (Taking it from the source, I added the "no")

10. cradle-robbing, creature-of-the-night boy friend" – Buffy, (I dropped words "regular" separated the word "boyfriend." It's just a thing … think of it as friend boy… it's just a thing we – Phoenix, Arwen, and I, made up. Blame Arwen.)

**Review Responses**:

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** lol

**SLNS**

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**

**Ori-Sama**: Well, I give out hints to what the parings are within the story, but this is more about seeing how funny and random I can get rather than a romance… though there are hints!

**RSegovia**

**Butterfle:** Lol… you'll find out who the girl who shot Draco is later on…

**Ranma Higurashi**

**Sarah123Babe**

**queen-of-monkey-magic**

**Chaney:** Well… I'm glad you enjoy this story. Arwen and I had fun writing it – well, Arwen being my muse and me the writer.

**Night Essence:** Ooh I'm very happy that you're confused as to what I'm doing. I don't like being predictable, though I probably am if you know me well enough. As whether or not Hermione read Draco's first name from the list… well… the clues are all over the place. Then again, I might've been evil and it really is Ronald… :)

Oh, and as for his sexual orientation… it's fun to play around with. I'll tell you this though, he's definitely _not_ straight.

Tionana! (this is 'see you late' in Chichewa if you go by my source.)

Keir the evil genius

P.S: We're on chapter 12! There's only FIVE chapters left! (not counting the epilogue.)

Also, if you want to keep guessing Draco's first name, you're free to do so. Look at the profile (somebody might have guessed it already.) :)

And if you're interested in the DM/HP ships, check out my other twostories. Both of them are DM/HP :)


	15. XIII: Natural Disasters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

XIII

**Natural Disasters**

Hermione was sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace with Crookshanks curled up in her lap as she worked on Arithmancy homework.

"Uh-huh," she said, turning the page in her textbook, as Ron ranted and raved about Draco's insanity and homosexuality.

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "Stu and Draco are going to try to burn down Hogwarts while wearing tutus and faery wings and then they're going to dance naked around the fire and sacrifice Grawp to Beelzebub."

"Uh-huh," said Hermione writing down an answer then she looked up. "Wait. _What_?"

"See? I told you she wasn't listening," Harry said looking at Ron.

Ron sighed, "Oh, forget it," he said as he walked away.

Hermione frowned.

"Was it something I said?" she asked Harry blankly.

xxx

"Draco," said Pansy, catching him outside an empty classroom, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the corridor toward the Slytherin common room. "You don't spend anymore time with us. It's like we weren't even friends anymore."

Draco looked at Pansy and, eyes widening, he said, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

Draco felt guilty now for being so wrapped up in the world that had enclosed him with the Golden Trio as they'd called them so long ago. Or at least it _seemed_ like it was a long time ago.

"I've been busy. I'm really, really sorry, Pan."

She shrugged, smiling at him. "It's okay. What are best friends for? We just stick around even when you drift away and wait 'til you come back."

"Well, then. Come on, let's go and find Blaise."

She smiled at him, telling him what they'd been doing in his absence. It seemed as though it were normal.

Until she sneered about St. Potter and the rumors going around the school, saying, "Well, I know you like him, Draco, but honestly! The rumors … I hate them. Did you know half the girls in the school think he's hotter now that he's dating you?"

"We're not dating!" said Draco.

"No, but you like him," said Pansy. "I can't believe you like Harry bleeding Potter, Draco! You've got more taste than that."

Draco felt something. He couldn't tell what it was for the life of him.

Then he recognized it.

It was hurt that that she would think he was gay, hurt that she wasn't accepting his friends. Hurt that she didn't seem to understand he was friends with them now.

_Friends_, Draco thought to himself, _when did that happen? When did I start thinking of them as my friends?_

xxx

Ginny sighed as she looked at Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma. They'd been spreading the word that Dumbledore's Army was back in business, but it was going under another name since their original name was well known.

"So," said Neville, walking into the room, "I think we've got just about everyone now."

"Do you think the Ministry will even care?" asked Seamus suddenly, "I mean we're the DA – Fudge's old threat."

"I don't think the new Minister will care," said Harry as he walked into the room with Ron and Hermione. "He's just greedy. They're not taking this whole thing with Voldemort seriously."

"Well, they're trying to keep everything under control," said Hermione sighing.

"Yeah … though they did arrest Malfoy." said Ron, "They arrested the fru – ow!" Ron said as Hermione deliberately stepped on his foot.

"They did?" the other six people in the room echoed.

"Well, then Stu saved him. Though I really don't understand half of what he said to get him out of their rules and whatever," said Ron, frowning. "He said something about claiming him in his people's way. Made a big fuss about being a Nosferatu. Strigoi-Nosferatu, that is. Something about being a half-blood, though."

"Is Stu part of this group?" asked Colin Creevey as he walked into the room with his younger brother, Denis.

"Yes," said Hermione, "I think so."

"You think so?" echoed Terry Boot, "You mean you don't know? Aren't you three the leaders of this group?"

"Well, actually since we're more or less changing the group," said Hermione, "You were notified in the idea that Dumbledore's Army is a cover-up now. We're the Knights of Walpurgis due to Draco's sense of humor."

"Actually, it was Ron's," said Harry quickly, "Malfoy … well _can_ you even describe him at all?"

"He's insane," said Ron, "I mean completely barking mad."

Ginny shrugged, "Well, I think there's a lot more to Draco than meets the eye," she said thoughtfully, "He … he makes everything funny, but he can say things that are actually deep … thoughtful, even. I don't think he ever really meant to be cruel, it's just that he … I think he tries really hard to get everyone laughing or wound up enough that they forget their troubles. It's just his way. He makes everything a joke because he's in pain and he thinks he can hide his pain by making it funny."

They all stared at her. Ginny suddenly blushed then shrugged, "That's just my opinion. It's also my Mum's opinion – that he isn't a bad person; he's just … a little out there. A little off the whack," she added.

"Right." said Ron, "I stand by my original comment – Malfoy's insane. Nobody in their right mind acts the way he does. I mean, come on! Have you ever seen somebody so effeminate? And then there's the whole factor as to whether he's a boy, girl, gay, bisexual, or straight, or something from outer space?"

Harry burst out laughing, "Something from outer space, Ron?"

"Okay," said Hermione, "that does it. No more television for you."

"Stu," said Draco, yanking open the door, "I've told you before just because it's my first name doesn't mean I'm a girl, so don't treat me like one."

The whole room turned around to stare at him.

"Draco isn't a girl's name," said Ernie Macmillan

"Wait … Draco isn't your first name, Malfoy?" said Terry Boot looking at him.

"Great!" said Draco, "Just what I needed. More people to find out my name really isn't Draco."

"So, what's your name, then?" asked Padma Patil.

"Do I look insane?' asked Draco.

"Ray, Reeves," said Ron, "Rene."

"No," said Draco sharply, "You've had nearly four months to figure out my first name. You still haven't guessed it, so maybe you ought to give it up now!"

"Ron," said Hermione

"What?" said Ron.

"I'm _not_ telling you my first name," said Draco.

"Rudy," said Harry.

"No. And honestly, when are you going to give up?" asked Draco.

"Why are you only guessing names that begin with an 'R'?" asked Neville.

"Because he told us started it with an 'R'," said Ron.

"Well, considering what he was saying to … I presume you're Stu, right?" said Ernie looking at Stu, who nodded, "I'm guessing … Rhoswen."

Draco choked, coughing violently.

"No!" he said.

Stu looked at them. "Well, it's small and it's a– ow!" he said when Draco jabbed an elbow into his stomach, but recovering he finished, "Fruitcake!"

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, 'huh?'" said Luna.

Draco turned to look at her, "Loony, you know my name! I've known since I was three!"

"I know." said Luna, "You were the one who told me all about the blibbering humdinger and Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Oh," said Hermione, "You – Draco Malfoy – _you're_ responsible for this?"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Ron.

"Probably because he was already a freak," said Harry helpfully.

Draco stuck his nose in the air, "Well, at least I'm not fashion-challenged like you!"

"Right." said Dean, "Could get to the subject of this meeting?"

"Oh, right," said Stu, suddenly. "Well, I've brought the guns and you'll be learning them."

"Oh no!" said Draco suddenly.

"What?" asked Stu.

"I've just realized something," he said looking horrified.

"Realized what exactly?" asked Ron, "You've just realized that you're gay and in love with me, you want to shag Harry senseless, You're really a girl and lesbian, you're an alien from outer space, your father's the Big Giant Head from the show Third Rock from the Sun, you really wanted an orgy with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid –"

"Okay, that's just wrong," said Draco, "considering I've never seen anyone naked … well, aside from time I saw Harry coming out of the shower, I've never seen anyone naked."

"You saw me naked?" asked Harry, sounding horrified.

"Yes, I've seen you naked. Why do you think I tell you you've got a sexy body? With those clothes you wear – if you can even call them clothes, it's kind of hard to see your body," said Draco impatiently.

Someone behind him choked.

They all turned to look and they soon realized that it was Professor McGonagall standing right behind him.

"Oh, dear," said Draco in a very small voice.

McGonagall looked at him before saying, "Well … Well, then! I … I think I'd best be going! Don't be getting into trouble now."

"We won't," said Ron, having trouble keeping a straight face.

Draco's face was a bright red when McGonagall left. He realized now that he hadn't been alone with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah Abbott, Padma and a few other people Draco didn't recognize by face were all there.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" asked Terry Boot finally in a gentle voice. "We won't think any less of you if you're gay."

"Is that even possible?" asked Ron, "To think any _less_ of him?"

"Ron!" the entire group said.

"What?" he said, "I'm just saying …"

Draco glared at them, crossing his arms. "I'm not gay. I like girls, thank you very much. Anyway, let's just go back to the whole learning to use a gun. And the thing I realized was – we're arming Neville Longbottom with a potentially deadly weapon, so watch out."

"Terrible aim." said Stu, "But I'm sure that you'll be quite safe."

Draco turned to look at him. "And you know this how?"

"Well, nobody can be worse than you, Drake. I mean you tried to cast a spell when you were five with the wand's end pointing at yourself and not to mention the time you couldn't figure out which end of the sword to grab and which one to stab someone with. Then there was your cat. You put its head on backwards."

Draco's eyes widened, "The stone cat. At Malfoy Manor … but it's stone – it can't die …"

Stu shook his head slowly, "No, but you have to keep casting the spell every so often to make certain it will keep a lookout." Stu sighed, "What I mean was … not only does the Ministry of Magic have Malfoy Manor under surveillance, but so do the Order of the Phoenix _and_ the Death Eaters. And you're going to have one hell of time breaking into your own home if you need anything from there."

"Well," said Hermione, "I knew it wasn't Crookshanks you were talking about since you didn't even know me then, and you were talking to Draco at any rate … I should have guessed you were talking in a code …"

She frowned, something was niggling at her. She shrugged then said, "Right then. We're going work in groups. We're going to rank everyone and set things into groups. Draco and Harry …" she looked toward Harry, who sighed.

"Malfoy and I decided that we're splitting you all up. We're going by your strengths and weaknesses. This is a war – think of it like training for battle. It isn't a game anymore. We're in this for real now."

"And we want to get good enough so that we can fight off the Death Eaters," Hermione added, "So it's imperative that we work with each other. Now, at first I thought we could have a tattoo, but then I decided to fall back on the old galleon coins we used. It'll work the same way."

"But there's more." said Ron, "This isn't just us anymore. We've gathered up the other members and recruited members from other places – we hope, that aren't Hogwarts."

"Yeah, okay," said Seamus, "I'm guessing that basically means, 'well, mates, we're all here today, learn these defensive moves in a bit, then tomorrow we'll see if we can fight a war.'" Seamus frowned, "But what will happen when one of us dies? I mean, if it's a war against You-Know-Who then some of us are gonna die like Dumbledore and that Sirius Black bloke."

"Um …" said Draco, "Well, we try not to die. That's our whole mission statement: Don't Get Killed."

xxx

"Bellatrix," the man said, looking at the woman. He was angry again. She had almost brought destruction to their plans. "You must find a way of getting to him."

"My Lord … I cannot reach the castle! Something … someone is protecting him!"

"Impossible!" he snarled, "Unless that old fool is still alive somehow … but only Potter and myself have ever survived the Killing Curse! Snape told me that he had cast the Killing Curse."

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix said bowing low, crumpling at his feet. "That is what happened. It must be that Potter boy."

"Impossible," said he yet again, "unless that stupid fool of a father he had cast a protection spell … could he have found anyone related to him by blood to take him in?"

"No my Lord … Draco has no other family aside from the Blacks … and they're all dead or with you, my lord," said one of the Death Eaters gathered.

"What of the Weasleys?" another Death Eater asked, "Lucius once told me that Narcissa was related to them in one way or another."

The man snarled and roared out a spell that made the speaker writhe in pain.

"Fail me … fail me one more time – you will get to him. You will speak to him and Satan help you if you fail me."

xxx

She sighed, pushing her hair away from her face. It didn't look like was working.

"So … you've failed haven't you?" asked the boy.

She turned to glare at him, saying, "I haven't failed. Failure is a detour, not a dead-end street."

"That's some of Draco's philosophy mumbo-jumbo," he commented. "He's a traitor. Don't you _dare_ quote him to me, my dear girl. I will make him pay. If Bella fails … if you fail in killing him … I will not."

"You don't know him," she said simply. "You've spoken to him before, but you don't know him the way I do. You don't know his weaknesses and you don't know anything about him!"

"It sounds like perhaps you're rethinking your orders."

A bitter smile twisted her lips, "It's too late for that now. I'll not be going to the Light Side now. I'm too far into the Dark Side. I refuse to go back. I will crawl if I must to rise up in the ranks of the Dark Lord's eyes. I will replace Lucius Malfoy. I will be closer to him than anyone else! Even if I must sell my own flesh, so be it! The Dark Lord will get me power. With power no one shall mock me again. You shall see."

"So … kill him then," he said to her. He caught her face in his hands. "But you realize that he has gotten in so far … so deep – much deeper than we ever thought it was possible for him to get into. I'll have him followed. It's too bad Draco's old thugs aren't around anymore. We could use them now. To kill him. They're too stupid –"

"It doesn't matter," she said, impatiently, "I'll do this myself. You'll see. I shall make our Lord proud. If Bella fails in swaying him back to our side …" she lifted up what looked like a small ball filled with a blue liquid that glowed eerily. "I will shoot him with this. Even if I must use that filthy Muggle weapon again, I shall. This will kill him slowly and painfully. He will want to die long before he dies. Nothing can cure this and nothing may stop this short of an immortal Psychopompoi!"

"I've heard say he's a Medium. You know why they are so rare, do you not?"

"Mediums – true Mediums with the power to guide souls whether they be living or dead to their final destination are rare. They are almost immortals with the godlike ability to cross into Death and Life and back without dying. There has never been one aside from the creator of the Vampires who sold his soul to the Devil," she said flatly. "Malfoy … a Medium he may be, he can only speak and see the dead. He cannot be a full-fledged Medium. If he were, he wouldn't be human."

"I also hear that he's one of the possible choices to be the heir of Hogwarts."

"Impossible," she scoffed, "he's a stuck up prat. He's not the all powerful Heir that can upset the balance in this war."

"He might just be," said the boy, "And if he is … we're in for trouble."

xxx

If there was anything that could be said about Bellatrix Lestrange it was that she was ambitious.

She was not like Narcissa who could be coolly disdainful. Oh, she still had her Black prejudices.

Andromeda was the one had thrown it all apart by marrying that Mudblood prat and having that stupid little half-blood. Metamorphmagus daughter, Narcissa had once told her.

Bellatrix refused to speak to Andromeda ever again. She'd warned Narcissa that if she knew what was good for her … she wouldn't _dare_ speak to their sister ever again. But no … Narcissa had to go and speak to _her_, their filthy blood-traitor sister until Lucius had started monitoring the owlpost and making certain all communication in that side of the family was successfully quenched.

But even Lucius hadn't had the prejudice Bellatrix had. Lucius had tolerated Muggles and the Muggle-borns. The one thing that lowered him in Bellatrix's eyes was the fact that Lucius had been amused by the Muggles and their magical offspring. He'd forbidden his son to use the word Mudblood.

Bellatrix had supported Draco in his hatred of Muggles. She'd made certain that any Muggle, anything that might cast a favorable light to the Muggle-borns was cast out. But even with all her hard work … Narcissa's boy had gone in the opposite direction. There he was, laughing with that Mud-blood Granger … casually throwing an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her.

"_Blood-traitor_," Bellatrix spat, her fury boiling her blood … She could not imagine why the Dark Lord wanted him back into their flock. She hoped … if she swayed him back into their group that he would be punished. She thought of her sister and her brother-in-law. Lucius and Narcissa had both cast a layering of protection spells on Draco from the moment of his birth. They were only to be activated if they died prematurely at the hands of violence. There were times Bellatrix had wondered if Narcissa and Lucius's loyalties were truly as deep as they'd said.

That was not of importance. Bellatrix would prove that she – her loyalty was unmatched by any. She would show them all. It was her turn to shine now. If she had to kill the boy she'd helped raise … so be it. Bellatrix, unlike Draco, was a Slytherin through and through.

She smiled grimly and wrote down on a parchment the date, the hour, and where she wanted her nephew to come and meet her. God help Draco if he chose the way of the Light. She'd blackened him long before he could redeem himself in anyone's eyes. Oh, how she'd love it dearly if she could crush him now that he'd shown his true colors – a blood-traitor. A muggle-loving fool.

xxx

Everyone was well aware of the gossip system of Hogwarts. No one actually _spoke_ about it, true, but everyone knew about it. It was the same thing with the betting. Right now the chances were high on several things – mostly revolving around Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's sex lives.

Some of the naughtier teenagers even dared to imagine them together. Luna and Ginny were the only ones – well, the only ones to vocally regard these rumors in disgust.

Most people were surprised when Luna snorted and said, "He'd never do that. Ever. Draco's better than that! Besides, I don't think he really likes the physical things."

They all gaped at her. She was implying that Draco Malfoy could be a virgin – something no one believed.

Ha! The Slytherin Sex God – a virgin? No, way José, not in a million years would that ever work out. It was a well known fact that Draco Malfoy knew more about pleasures of the body than anyone in the entire school.

Ginny pointed out that Draco was an intellectual if he was anything at all. This was quickly dismissed, as no one had ever actually seen him read or doing his homework. Draco Malfoy seemed to avoid the library like the plague.

"You know," said Seamus, thoughtfully, "Ron said Draco Malfoy might be from outer space."

"From outer space?" asked one of the Ravenclaws skeptically.

"Well, yes," said Dean. "He might be, like, you know – an alien. UFOs."

"Huh?"

They spent a few moments explaining what on earth they were blathering about. In less than thirty minutes the explanation made its rounds along with the rumor that Draco Malfoy might not even be human, but an alien from outer space.

"Um … no, I don't think he is," said a girl as she walked out of her Fourth Year Charms class with her friend, "I mean, come on, an _alien_? UFOs! Now, really, I don't think that's possible. Though I did hear one thing – but it's not about Draco Malfoy. It's about Quidditch. They've decided against it this year."

"Oh no! Now we won't see Malfoy and Harry in their sexy robes," said her friend.

She nodded, feeling empathic, "Yeah … well … I reckon that with all the stuff going on … isn't that Draco Malfoy?"

They turned to look. Draco Malfoy was talking animatedly to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luna was wearing an odd pointed hat that had a tiny replica of the solar system. The tip was a mini sun and there were tiny planets orbiting it.

They watched as Draco Malfoy grabbed the hat off Luna's head and put it on his head.

Ginny Weasley burst out laughing as Draco said something. Luna looked annoyed – something that no one ever thought possible. She grabbed the hat back and said as they walked by, "That's not the point, Drake! The _point_ was to motivate some kind of belief in aliens."

"Oh, yeah … the little green men from Mars, right?" asked Ginny

"Well, they aren't _green_ and I doubt they're little, either," said Draco seriously, "And for all we know, humans aren't the _only_ people in existence. I mean, really – it's genetics. Think about it! We've got an extra gene – chromosome or whatever you call them. It's not like the others, and it doesn't repeat itself. Muggles would say we're born with an abnormality, but thing is, we're not. Muggles came out of Squib parents. Squibs only lose that particular gene or chromosome or whatever it is we've got – though it's usually dominant. I'm serious!"

"And _how_ do you even know these things?" asked Harry Potter, joining the three.

"Um … I went to Nottingham University for a while. My parents thought I was mad. But I do like Muggle science," said Draco brightly. "Their Astronomy's a bit different, though. They study things … like Dark Matter. Which, by the way, is only a bit of blackness in the universe – it grows really slowly."

"Right. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you know the speed of light," said Harry.

"No, but I think Hermione knows," said Draco.

"Hey, man, why is it always the speed of light?" asked another boy, joining them. The girls who were eavesdropping turned to look at each other. They didn't know who he was. He seemed vaguely familiar, but he wore the Gryffindor tie and the colors. Draco was the only one who wore Slytherin colors in their little group.

"Stu!" said Draco, with a sigh, "Honestly … Don't even ask anything, okay!"

"No, man, I'm just sayin' that there oughta be something like the speed of dark! I mean what's the speed of dark?"

"I don't know," said Draco, "I don't have the internet or whatchamacall'ems …? Them – they can see – well, not really, but there's Dark Matter and it actually _grows_. Though, speaking of outer space, I'd like to go to the moon someday."

"On the other hand," the girl said, staring after him, "he just might be an alien from outer space."

"Yeah," said her friend, "he's sure odd enough. I think … maybe we were wrong when we all said Luna Lovegood's the weirdest in the entire school. Malfoy just kept _his_ insanity quiet. Then he started spending too much time with the Gryffindors."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll just stay away from them. They make everyone go bonkers."

xxx

Draco thought life was going pretty well. In the morning – though the House elves really didn't like him cooking, they let him. Ron would wander into the kitchen and eat whatever Draco made.

Much to Draco's surprise, his marks were high in all his classes. Right now he had to do his homework for Divination, something none of his friends were taking. The why was fairly obvious – Harry and Ron did not have any skill for it, and Hermione had dropped the class long ago. He was the only one who had any skill at it. It made sense, as he was a Seer.

Not that Draco was about to tell them what he Saw. Right now, he knew that darkness was brewing.

Draco turned over the tarot card and felt a chill go through his heart. He sat on his bed, the cards laid out in front of him. The card that symbolized him was the Fool. The fool who was optimistically setting forth on a new road, a new journey. The symbol of a new beginning. And Draco _was_ starting over again. His current situation was starting over. He was no longer the Draco Malfoy he had been long ago when his father was alive. He was no longer the naïve child that threw taunts childishly to someone he envied. The person he envied was now one of the people Draco admired.

He was starting over; he was on a journey now to figure out just who the hell he was – for real. Not the Draco Malfoy everyone wanted him to be, but who _he_ was.

Was he a hero like Harry Potter? Was he the hero's sidekick, his best friend, his equal?

Was he the villain in this piece?

Could he actually go through it and not get cold feet at the last second and flee into the safety of the darkness?

The Fool. The ever optimistic youth who set out on a quest – not just to discover himself, but any quest. Draco's was discovering just who he was _and_ redemption in a way. An atonement for his past sins; he was trying to open himself to the world and shrug it off when they disliked him. The Fool, who was usually setting forth on a hero's journey. _The path to Hell … it is paved with good intentions. Let not your goodness blind you to the need for darkness_, he thought.

But across this card, against everything good – all the good intentions of the Fool, who represented Draco, lay the Moon. Deception lay within the path of the Fool's journey. Deception, betrayal, an uncertainty of loyalties. A revealer of lies and speaker of truth.

Draco sighed and turned the next card.

The Tower.

While Trelawney with her over dramatics would gasp and say that this was not a happy reading, Draco knew instinctively that the Tower here did not mean calamity or disaster. Lying here it meant there was the potential for a radical change that was not necessarily disastrous. Draco sighed and quickly read the rest of the cards.

His heart nearly froze when he turned over a reversed Death. The upright Death only meant a change. The reverse Death meant what it was like. Death of a friend, enemies around them … _beware_.

The sixth card was the ten of swords. Change – major changes were on the way and trying to keep everything the way it was, was futile. In other words … _Your path may be dark, but you will find a way, but when you come out of the darkness, you'll not be the same,_ Draco thought to himself, and turned back to the Death card. It wasn't necessarily a physical death, but rather an end of something, he thought.

He sank in deeper and allowed himself to become lost in the visions of the future. When he looked up again, he knew. Things were in motion. He picked out a random card from his pile and came up with the High Priestess. Reversed.

Draco looked at it and then looked at his reading. Deception. Beware. Be careful.

Something was afoot but he didn't know what it was at all. And it looked like someone close to the group … close to him, perhaps, would betray him.

He looked up as a bird fluttered into his room, dropping a letter in front of him.

He looked at it, but opened it, a feeling of foreboding within him.

_Hog's Head. Midnight. Friday. Don't be late._

– _B. L._

Draco stared at it.

It was his Aunt Bellatrix's hand.

xxx

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten," said Hermione that night, when they met up in the Gryffindor Common Room. All the Gryffindors except Ron, Hermione, and Harry were there. Draco had taken off his invisibility cloak the moment the last person had gone up, "Listen to this. Trelawney made another prediction. I wrote it down."

"Are you sure you remembered it correctly?"

"Photographic memory," said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, "_Everyone_ has photographic memory. It's just that some people don't have film."

"Whatever," said Harry as he, Draco, and Ron bent over the piece of parchment where it read: _Beware …danger lies within the walls of protection … The tide is changing … the outcome is uncertain still … The Raven has the power to defeat the Dark Lord or shroud the world in Darkness should the Chosen One fall … Allies lie in shadow … Enemies wear known faces …Victory comes at terrible price …Beware …Danger lies within the walls of protection …_

"Well," said Ron, "That's helpful."

"Who's the Raven?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"I was thinking, it might be a Ravenclaw," said Hermione. "I just can't think of any Ravenclaw who might have the power to defeat Voldemort."

"Raine," said Ron suddenly.

Hermione frowned, but Draco said, "No. That's not my name either. Nice try though."

"Rhys," said Harry after a pause.

"No," said Draco. "When are you going to give up?"

Hermione shook her head, "Draco, they're never going to give up until they figure it out, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm off. See you lot later."

"See you," they said.

xxx

Hermione was still thinking on Friday. She was a thinker more than anything else she might be.

She was sitting in front of Ron. She'd worn an outfit that Draco had advised her to wear for today. She'd asked him what to wear red with. He'd told her if she wanted to go for the whole Gryffindor colors, to try wearing a bright red blouse and a darker skirt. A low neck would be a lot better to show off her body, but to make sure it was covered with a shawl.

She'd known immediately which outfit he was describing. She'd chosen a gold scarf Draco had bought her, and a red halter top with a very short shirt that was a dark color with gold shot through the small slit in the side. It bared her legs, and left her feeling giddy with recklessness.

She'd gone up to Draco's room this morning dressed in this outfit and she'd seen the utterly male pleasure in his eyes as he looked at her appreciatively.

She recalled his exact words, "_You'll have 'em eating out of your hand, love. Be careful, though. I don't want to break anyone's face in today because they looked at you a little too long or wanted a piece of you."_

She'd laughed at him, but then he'd told her about his tarot card reading. She noticed the similarity to the Prophecy. Draco's reading pointed to deception and betrayal. The only question left now was who.

She sighed, wishing it really weren't complicated. She tried to think who Draco spent his time with. She knew he tried to spend some time with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson – his last ties to the Slytherin House. She didn't really trust them, but she trusted Draco.

Draco, she reminded herself, was a Slytherin. He ought to know how to take care of himself.

Ron looked up at her sigh.

She'd unconsciously crossed her legs, causing the skirt to ride up higher on her thigh. He looked at her with a peculiar expression on his face before he said scathingly, "What on earth are you _wearing_, Hermione? Oh, wait, don't answer that. I bet it has to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

"So what if it does?" she demanded, "It's not like you'd ever care what I wear! Besides, I don't need your opinion on what I wear! I make my own choices."

"Sure. With Malfoy looking over your shoulder. Tell me, have you two actually gone at it, yet?"

She gasped in indignation and slapped Ron hard across the face, and ran up the stairs into the girls' dormitories.

xxx

Ron watched Hermione go, showing off a good deal of leg.

He felt … well, he loved her looks, but he wanted them to be kept a secret. He didn't want people seeing her the way he saw her. He'd caught more than one boy staring at her. And he'd noticed that Draco noticed it too. He'd caught the smug look on his face when boys looked at Hermione.

God … How Ron wanted to bash in Draco's smug and superior face in. He hated him. Well, maybe not to the extent that he once had – now it was more like envy. He disliked the way Harry accepted Draco so easily. He disliked that Draco had been chosen as Dumbledore's Secret Keeper. He didn't like the fact that Ginny was starting to like him either. And most of all Ron disliked the fact that Hermione obviously liked Draco. As a boy.

Or so Ron thought.

xxx

"What do you want?" his voice was cold.

It was during these moments that Bellatrix remembered hating Narcissa. She'd had the perfect life. And what did Bellatrix get? A life sentence in prison. Never once had Narcissa been as loyal as she.

And Lucius … he had spent time in prison. But he had never been loyal. And they both had this son. This ungrateful child.

Draco, on the other hand wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

"Our master wants you to report him," said she, "Then maybe … later, we can have some fun, little dragon."

"No," said Draco, "I don't I will, thanks." Draco started to leave before he added, "I'll see you in Hell."

xxx

Tonks was sitting with Lupin. Lupin seemed very uncomfortable in the presence of her father.

Lupin had finally given in and asked her marry him. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen with her mother. They were having a dinner that was also supposed be an Order of the Phoenix meeting.

Moody came into the room, saying, "I got an owl from one of our people. They say they saw that Malfoy boy meeting with the known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Are they sure that they saw what they think saw?" asked Fred.

"Well, they were in Hog's Head and our person said that they're pretty sure it was Bellatrix he was meeting."

"I always knew that Malfoy kid was a Snape," said Arthur Weasley.

"Maybe we ought to give him another chance! It might not be what we think it is," said Molly Weasley.

"The apple rarely falls far from the tree," said Lupin, "Look at Lucius Malfoy. Tell me that Draco Malfoy could be anything but good? We need to get him away from Harry before he can do any damage."

xxx

Ginny was flying. She was practicing Quidditch, though they'd cancelled games.

Harry was watching her, but she did not notice him.

He remembered that he loved her smile. The way that her eyes lit up when he entered a room. He loved her, but he would stay away from her for her own good.

"You know," said Draco, "it's really quite sad. The two of you I mean. She looks at you when she thinks no one's looking and you spend your time stalking her."

"Sod off Malfoy," said Harry, irritably.

"What?" said Draco, "I'm _only_ telling you the truth! Besides, you two are still in love with each other. And I personally believe that there's nothing in this world so sweet as love, and next to love the sweetest thing is hate."

Harry stared at him. "You're weird, you know that right?"

"I'm only weird if you believe me to be weird," said Draco brightly. "Although, I do believe that my mother was an alien."

_"I resent that,_" said the ghost of Narcissa Malfoy to her son. "_I was NEVER from Venus."_

_"Ah, yes," _said Lucius, "_Venus. The planet of Love. What was that title again – Women are from Venus and Men are from Mars, wasn't it?"_

"Would you two shut the hell up? I'm trying to have a private conversation, you know," Draco said to them.

Harry looked at him then around the empty room. "Right. Malfoy? Are you feeling all right? Maybe we ought to have your head checked by Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm not crazy," said Draco.

_"You know_," said Sirius Black, _"I was reading an article the other day – it's Muggle Article, mind you, but it says that most of the crazy people are the ones that deny they're crazy. It's sane people that actually believe they're crazy."_

"Oh, so you're saying that you're only a figment of my hyperactive imagination then?" said Draco, "I suppose that's all right. I imagine that Crabbe and Goyle didn't _really_ think of themselves as the backsides of baboons."

Harry choked. "Ron said that! He said that he would make them write lines stating that they would not act like a baboon's backside!"

"_Well,_" said Lucius_, "I'm fairly certain that they did come out of a baboon's backside." _

Draco could not contain himself as he said, "Dad!" in horrified voice.

"Wait," said Seamus, walking into the room, "Isn't your father dead?"

"Yes," said Harry, "But then again, Malfoy's insane."

"Okay," said Draco, "I'm not crazy and I'm NOT GAY!" He yelled out the last bit at the top of his lungs, sending the echo down the stairs where Lavender and Parvati heard.

"He's gay, all right," said Lavender laughing. "If he's denying it, he's only in denial."

xxx

While usually most people left for the Christmas holidays, most of the Seventh Years were staying for the Winter Ball.

So, it happened that one day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went shopping without Draco.

Draco, when he found out, threw a fit and proved the age old theory that he was nothing more than a spoiled rotten little rich kid. Well … rich teenager now.

Finally, during dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in through the doors of the Great Hall.

Draco jumped to his feet, and rushed from the Slytherin table – nearly knocking down Madam Lethe, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he ran to Harry. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and said, "I missed you!" before he kissed him on the lips.

Hermione and Ron both looked horrified as Harry began to kiss him back. Then suddenly Harry shoved at Draco and said, "WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY!" at the top of his lungs.

"No," said Draco, "I didn't feel anything. Hermione! I missed you too!" then he grabbed the very surprised girl and kissed her too.

Naturally, she kissed him back, just as Harry done since Draco Malfoy was a very good kisser.

Ron grabbed Draco, wanting to kill him. Draco grinned and said, "Now it's your turn!" and he kissed Ron on the lips.

Ron spluttered indignantly, and having opened his mouth, Draco decided French kiss him. Now Ron was truly horrified.

"There!" said Draco sounding pleased with himself, "I'm not gay! I felt absolutely nothing for you when I kissed you and Ron," he said to Harry. Then he paused, "Well, with Hermione – we've snogged before. She's a really good kisser, you know. Oh, by the way Ron, I think you ought to wash your mouth a little more often."

Harry was not amused. Neither was Ron, for that matter.

"Can't you take anything seriously!" Harry yelled, "Honestly Malfoy, what would it take for you to _stop making everything into a joke!_"

"Well," said Draco, "the way I see is that if you're going to make everything a matter of life or death, you're going to have a lot of problems." Draco paused and when nobody seemed to get it he added, "For one thing you'll be dead a lot."

"That's just my point!" Harry yelled, "You can't take anything _seriously_ – not life, not this, not _anything_! You make it all into a big joke. You know what – it's funny when you do it every once in a while, but some things you have to take seriously. Like this – kissing me! For what – to prove you're not gay? Because you thought it'd be funny?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry brushed him off, "I give up," he said. "I can't make you somebody you're not. If you want to see the whole world as one big cosmic joke then go ahead. But _this_ is not funny. You don't go around kissing people in public and making it into a joke. You don't go around and make _everything_ into a joke, Malfoy. There are some things in life that you have to take seriously. Maybe you don't see it, but I do."

Draco was silent as he watched Harry walk out of the Great Hall.

"Nice going," said Ron sarcastically, and went after Harry.

"What did I do?" asked Draco "I didn't do anything! I just kissed him!"

"Well," said Hermione, "At least it's not your kissing that's got him riled up. I mean you really are a great kisser. I think it was your comments on it."

"What?" said Draco blankly, "he _wanted_ me to feel something when I kissed him?" Draco paused then said, "He's not a homophobic is he? I mean, if he is then I've screwed this up."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I was under the impression you liked girls."

"I like girls," said Draco thoughtfully, "But I like boys too. So maybe I'm bisexual?" Noticing the stares he added quickly, "But don't take me at my word. I'm still working on that one."

"Wait … you're still working on your sexuality?" asked Dean

"Then what have you been doing all this time," asked Seamus, "I mean you're the Hogwarts Sex God!"

Draco stared at him. "I thought Ginny said I was the _Slytherin_ Sex God. Though I really don't know what gave people that idea."

"Um … probably because you know a lot about it?" said Pansy.

"Yeah, and you always gave _us_ boys advice when we were having sexual problems," said Blaise Zabini.

Draco looked at him then said, "It's called reading. There's a book on every topic under the moon. And I never claimed to be an expert on sex. I mean, look at me! My sex life is nonexistent!" He stopped then said, "Oh dear. I can't believe I just admitted that. I think I'm going to find a nice hole and bury myself in it."

Ginny started laughing. After a while Hermione started giggling. Everybody stared at them as though they were crazy.

"Yes, but you've had some sexual experiences, haven't you?" said Dean.

"Well, yes," said Draco, "but they've all been very disturbing and traumatizing and not mention unwilling sexual experiences, but yes, I have been in situations that involved some type of sexual content."

"Oh, good," said Seamus, "I was afraid you were a virgin!"

Draco choked.

Ginny started laughing yet again. Hermione gave into helpless laughter.

Draco shot Seamus a withering look, "Who said I was a virgin?"

"Nobody," said Theodore Nott from across the room.

"Everyone!" yelled Professor McGonagall, coming to her senses, "Silence! Mr. Malfoy… I will not tolerate … I do not wish to know about your sexual habits! None of us needs to know what you do in your spare time and I will have no more of this talk! No more talking about orgies with Professor Hagrid or with Trelawney or with _anyone_. I will hear no more mention of you being Harry Potter's sex slave or his raping you or anything such! I forbid it!" she shrieked. "Is that clear!"

"Hagrid?" said Draco, "Now there's an idea! And since when did I want an orgy with _Hagrid?_ He couldn't shag me – he'd kill me!"

Professor McGonagall turned even redder and Draco sighed, "Never mind. I get the idea. I'm going now."

* * *

A/N: Draco's "unwilling" sexual experiences are not rape. It's only implying, but remember, he got away. He said that before, in Chapter five. In other words, he's been sexually abused, yes, but not raped. 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Well, we try not to die. That's our whole mission statement: Don't Get Killed." –Willow from Buffy

2. "Failure is a detour, not a dead-end street." – Zig Ziglar (?)

3. Psychopompoi – traditionally, these are the angels, or spirits that guide the Dead to Sheol where they await judgment before going to Gehenna (hell) or Heaven.

4. What's the speed of dark? – some of my friends ought to know where this came from … Yeah, a random conversation (well, not completely random).

5. The tarot cards – okay, I'm an amateur. I've might've been reading them for myself for years, but I'm still not a professional, so don't take my definitions for it at face value.

6. "_Everyone_ has photographic memory. It's just that some people don't have film." – Not an exact quote. I don't remember where it came from, but if you know, post it up, please!

7. There's nothing in this world so sweet as love, and next to love the sweetest thing is hate. – Longfellow

8. "If you're going to make everything a matter of life or death, you're going to have a lot of problems. For one thing you'll be dead a lot." – Dean Smith (I changed the words "every game" with "everything")

**P.S:**

As for those of you guessing Draco's first name – look carefully in this chapter. :)

The good guesses are: Rowena, Rowan, Raven.

The hints are:

It begins with an "R"

It's androgynous.

I mention it in the fanfiction (I don't know if it's necessarily more than once of if at all, but I know I hint at it. I might mention it. I know somebody says it… I think. It's been a long time since I wrote this fic, so I can't really remember much.)

**Review Responses**:

**Keither Serenity**

**-Anonymously Ambiguous-**

**I am the muse of the evil genius:** Arwen, you _are_ to blame… you _are_ my muse, after all. So half of the things in here came from something you said!

**AMSTERDAMSBITCH**

**Kure-ji-Nanashi Datenshi**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Ranma Higurashi**

**Sarah123Babe**

**JennytheSpam**

Thanks for reviewing!

P.P.S: Due to certain events in my life, (I do have one, you know – shut _up_, Phoenix, I can hear you!), I'll be taking about (more or less) two weeks from the fanfiction world and focusing on in the real world.


	16. XIV: A Serious Talk

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**

* * *

**

XIV

**A Serious Talk**

Harry sighed. He really didn't know what to do with Draco.

Harry wondered suddenly how it had gone from thinking Draco Malfoy was the worst the piece scum of earth to thinking Draco couldn't take anything seriously at all. Sure, Draco could be funny. Harry frowned. He didn't know why Draco was suddenly not mean anymore.

Then again … in retrospect … maybe Draco hadn't meant any of it.

Harry hid from Ron when he came looking for him. He watched as his friend finally gave up and left, telling him that he'd be in the library if he wanted to talk to him and Hermione.

Finally Harry was alone again.

He was always alone.

"You know," said Draco coming to sit next to him on the steps, "it seems to me that the life of a oh-so-wonderful hero isn't as great as we'd think it is."

Harry didn't respond, but Draco was undeterred as he continued, "In fact, I always thought that the life of a hero had to be lonely. I mean, look at Odysseus! Hercules – look at all of them. They were a sad lonely lot, if you ask me!"

Draco sighed when Harry didn't even answer.

"Look … Harry," he said, catching Harry's attention. Draco rarely called him Harry, if ever, "I know you think I don't take things seriously, but honestly, with my life … let's just say, I may have been born into wealth … power … a rich kid that gets everything they ever wanted … but my life really stinks." Draco turned to look at him then said, "I was the Death Eater's plaything. I told you that before, but maybe you didn't get what that meant."

Harry turned to look at Draco in some alarm, pulling off the invisibility cloak, "But I thought you said … you weren't raped were you?"

"No!" said Draco, "Thank God. I was close to being raped, though and that's all I'm saying about that. That part of my life's over and I'm never going back to that. Which means … if I am gay like you all think I am, it'd take a really long time for me to trust anyone." Draco turned to look at Harry, "I don't like being touched. I hate it. It's the price that comes from growing up in an environment were not every touch meant something harmless. If I _let_ them touch me, then they'd think it was an invitation, so I always made sure that nobody touched me. It never came to being forced to do it – I either got away, or they lost interest. I was lucky that way." Draco took a breath and said, "And see the way I see it is … the curtain is lifting. We can have triumph, or tragedy, for we are the playwrights, the actors, and the audience."

He turned to look at Harry, "And see, it'd be a tragedy if I spent my whole life thinking I was abused and so now I'm going to make the world a bitchbecause my life's so bad."

Draco drew his knees up and hugged them close to his chest, putting himself in a position that Harry found oddly vulnerable and yet defensive at the same time.

"But it's a triumph when I make it funny. When I was growing up, with you … with Ron and Hermione, even … I thought that if I were mean – if I made you feel bad, it'd go away." Draco shrugged, then continued, "You wouldn't be my friend … and really … to tell you the truth, I'd rather be hated by you, than ignored and forgotten."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco continued, "I know I'm not going to go down in history. I know I'm never going to be anything more than Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. Even if I survive the war, even if we destroy that shield you put in my car and haven't taken out yet, even if we find that cup, and kill Nagini … even if we defeat Voldemort … people are going to look at me from the moment they hear me say my surname." Draco sighed, "I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this, really. Maybe it's because you think I never take anything seriously. But I do take things seriously. Thing is, Harry, the world is what it is – we fight, we die. Wishing doesn't change that. But we can't let it drag us down." Draco suddenly smiled a smile Harry had never seen on Draco – not on anyone, even, it was a smile that said that Draco was happy with his own life.

He was content with it.

And Harry suddenly recalled the Mirror of Erised. He wondered if Draco Malfoy would look into it and see only his reflection in it.

"We're stronger than that, Harry. We all are. Life's funny from the moment we're born. We have to laugh at it. It's trying to do the impossible. It's trying to live when we're all going to die. But the point is we have to _live_. I'm not going to spend my life – what I've got left of it, moping because of the past. I'm not going to spend my life stuck in the past, and I'm not going to try to jump ahead and into the future. I'm right here, where I am and I'm happy with that. It's all I can really do." Draco's silver eyes met Harry's green ones, "We all deal with things our own ways. I deal with my pain my own way. You're the dark and brooding type, but I rather make it a joke than see it as a disaster. Then again," Draco added, "I'm not a hero like you."

Harry snorted, "Sod off, Malfoy." Then he sighed, "I'm sorry. I guess I thought of it somewhere inside me that you really weren't making it into a joke because you didn't take it seriously. But really, Draco – kissing _me_? As in the guy that everybody thinks you're having an abusive homosexual relationship with – with you as the victim. I mean, look at you, you're bruised all over."

Draco rubbed at an offending bruise on his wrist. "I can't help it. I bruise easily!"

"You're like chronically anemic or something," said Harry.

Draco started laughing, "No, I'm just a complete utter klutz. Which is why I think it's tremendously funny that everyone thinks I'm graceful. I mean, honestly, didn't you see me walk into the door?"

"No." said Harry, "When did you walk into a door?"

"Yesterday," said Draco, "And it hurt, but I pretended it didn't happen and hoped nobody noticed. It tends to work. Now, come on, I've had enough of seriousness now."

Harry frowned, "Wait … Draco … if you were abused that badly … maybe you ought to talk to someone."

"I did talk to someone," said Draco, "I talked to you, didn't I?"

"But you were raped –"

"I _wasn't_ raped," said Draco, and his voice took a harder edge that said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sexual abuse is rape no matter what they do to you." Harry said, "Even if they only touched you – it's still rape."

Something flickered in Draco's eyes before he said evenly, "So, maybe I'll never be able to have sex like a normal person without freaking out about it, but I'd rather not talk about it. It's over. It's done with. I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm still a virgin – and I actually feel safe admitting that to _you_."

"Well, I already knew that – Ginny told us," said Harry, "I think Ron's having a field day with it and – what's wrong?"

"Ginny?" said Draco in an oddly strangled voice. "Oh, I'm going to _kill_ her. I told her not to tell _anyone_."

"Well, she didn't mean to – it just slipped out," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah," said Draco very sarcastically, "sure. Just like Stu would ever _accidentally_ reveal he's a vampire to Lavender Brown."

"He's a vampire?" said Hermione and Ron right behind them. Harry and Draco turned around.

"In retrospect," said Draco, "having this conversation on the front steps of Hogwarts was probably _not_ a good idea."

"Stu … is _vampire_? Okay, right. Vampires," said Ron, "I'm going to take a stand and say they're not good."

"His family's disowned," said Draco helpfully. "His mother was a witch and his father was a vampire. Major sacrilege … really blasphemous and disgusting and a big betrayal of all the vampiric clans. Kind of like mating with a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves hate each other."

"He's a _vampire_," said Harry.

"Yes, but he's only _half_ a vampire," said Draco. "He's a half-blood – half vampire, half wizard. Usually they die young, but Stu's about five hundred years old, give or take. I've known him forever."

"But he's a _vampire_," said Ron.

"Oh," said Draco, "he's a _vampire._ Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a care bear." Draco paused then added, "With fangs."

"Who's got fangs?" asked Hagrid as he walked up to them from his hut.

"You weren't there for dinner, were you?" asked Draco.

"Er … No. Why?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh, no reason. Oh, by the way, if they say I said anything about you, it's a lie. It's not true, I never said anything," said Draco quickly.

Hagrid shot him a very strange look before he went into the castle.

"You know," said Draco, "I _really_ hope he doesn't find out that Professor McGonagall said I wanted him to shag me. Now _that_ would really hurt."

"You," said Ron, "are _disgusting!_ And honestly? A vampire?"

"A vampiric care bear." said Draco, "He's a nice bloke. He's not mean or anything and he's not slobbering all over the place driven mad with bloodlust. Besides, he died when he was sixteen, so his vampiric blood took over, but he managed to keep his magic. I never actually worked that one out anyway. And he did this blood ritual thing with me when I was five."

"Oh my God." said Harry, "This is even worse than the rumors that you're my sex slave – you're a vampire's pet!"

"No …_Companion_'s the word, I think," said Draco. "I think it means I'll live as he does unless he dies, then I get a normal life span. Or what's normal for us. And we're almost immortal. We've got long lives, but we kill each other off in fighting wars."

"Oh my god," said Ron. "Poor Malfoy, you've gone from being the Death Eaters' whore to being a fruitcake to being our so-called sex-slave to being a vampire's pet. You're a sad, sad thing!"

Draco didn't seem amused. In fact his eyes were wide and something like hurt lurked in them. "I'm not a whore," he whispered, and with that he turned around fled.

"Malfoy!" said Harry.

He shot Ron a look, "Nice going," he said, "Really nice. Do you know that they almost raped him? Honestly Ron, _think_ before you say something! Draco, wait!"

Harry ran after Draco.

"Hey, I didn't know he was – ow!" said Ron even as the sound rang in his ears.

Hermione had just punched him in the jaw.

"Hey," said Harry, walking into Draco's room. Draco was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "He didn't know … he didn't mean it."

"I know he didn't," said Draco finally, "but it still hurt … I never let anyone touch me. _Ever_. They all knew I'd fight, so they stuck to the physical and mental abuse. They loved mind-games the most. The making me think I was safe and suddenly I wasn't. It's not like you didn't notice it. Somebody had to notice that I knew how to take it when people hit me. You beat me up in Fifth year, but I didn't really fight back."

"No," said Harry, "I'm sorry for that, you know."

Draco shrugged, "I guess I probably deserved it. I was a right little prick back then, wasn't I? Whatever, it's over and done with. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Harry, suddenly.

Draco paused, "Well, I guess we could have a slumber party or whatever."

"They'll think we're doing something naughty," said Harry.

"Who cares?" said Draco, "Let them think we're shagging each other senseless. Of course, we'll be researching a bit more – that cup and how to destroy the shield."

"Why don't you ask Stu? I'm sure he can destroy it." Harry paused, then added, "And what was up with the care bear? I mean, the care bear with fangs thing?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, continuing a little with the abuse. Another thing, I don't think this chapter was a funny one, but that's because I kind of wanted to drift from that and into a "serious" chapter.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "The curtain is lifting. We can have triumph, or tragedy, for we are the playwrights, the actors, and the audience." – John Macauley (?)

2. "I'd rather be hated by you, than ignored and forgotten." – F. H.

3. "The world is what it is – we fight, we die. Wishing doesn't change that." – Buffy. (I'm pretty sure that this quote isn't actually like that, I'm sure I'm missing a few words, but put like this, I thought it was a good one.)

4. "I'm going to take a stand and say they're not good." – Xander (from Buffy, of course)

5. "Oh. He's a _vampire._ Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a care bear …With fangs." – Cordelia

6. Vampire's Companion – this seems to be a somewhat widespread general idea. You'll find out a little more about them later on in this fic.

**Review Response**:

**Ranma Higurash**

**flip chick**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Shinigami's Demon**

**Night Essence**

**Rupert Girl Original**

**Butterfle**

**JennytheSpam**

**Sarah123Babe:** lol :)

Thanks for taking the time to review! Sorry, I'm making you all wait – I'm terribly busy at the moment. The updates are going to be a little slower than usual. Not that that makes much difference, since there's only three chapters left to this fanfiction!

Now, for those of you still willing to guess Draco's first name you can thank **Shinigami's Demon **for discovering the next hint in the story:)

So the hints are:

1. It begins with 'R'

2. There are a lot of hints in the story as to what his name is

3. It is androgynous. (For those of you don't know what this word means – it can be used as a girl's or a boy's name.)

4. It means 'The Raven'

(**Shinigami's Demon** pointed out it's in the Prophecy, and that means it's been discovered as a hint in my book :) )

Also, this is technically the last chapter you're going to be able to guess. Though you don't find out Draco's first name until chapter sixteen, you find out Stu's nickname for Draco. And his nickname _was_ guessed and it was _so_ close : )

Au revoir

P.S. – Don't know when the next update will be, but just in case you wanted to know the title and a short summary...

The title is: Undead American

The chapter in which Draco's nickname is revealed : )


	17. XV: Undead American

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me! Thanx!

**

* * *

**

XV

**Undead American**

"Okay," said Draco, pacing. "We need to get Jay – Stu's little brother?"

"A vampire?" said Ron.

"Well, yeah, obviously… He's Ziven Nosfertu's son like Stu … and they share the same mother, but Jay's a little older."

"How much older?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, like about three centuries, I think," said Draco.

"Oh, so he's not a care bear… with fangs?" said Harry.

"And how are we getting America, exactly?" asked Ron, ignoring this, and ignoring the odd looks they all gave him.

"I thought we could drive there," said Draco. He smiled brightly adding, "My car's an automatic, which is nice. But I know how to drive the gearstick too."

"Right," said Ron, faintly, remembering the fact that the last car he'd made a trip that was far. It had ended up when they crashed into the Whomping Willow.

xxx

Jay lived in Brooklyn, but worked in New York City. Of course, he, like Stu, had the ability to walk around in the daytime.

And so, at three in the afternoon of a somewhat nice warm day – although it was near the middle of December, they all stood outside a nondescript building where Jay Strigoi-Nosferatu worked.

It took Jay nearly three hours to come out and for them to follow him. By the time they'd caught up with him, it was dark.

"So," said Ron, stepping in front of Jay, "you're Jay … Nosferatu?"

Jay looked around at them. "Depends who …" he trailed off, staring at Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in some horrified fascination as he bared his throat. Jay took a step forward, then another, and then he was drinking Draco's blood. Draco wasn't fighting him, but there was something in his eyes that made them uneasy.

Finally, Jay staggered backwards. "So … you're my brother's Companion … You have sweet blood."

"Actually," said Draco, "it's sour. Blood's always sour. It tastes bitter because of all the iron in it and not to mention that we've got a few other elements in our blood. Such as nitrogen – I think. Oh, and so it's really sour unless we've got too much sugar in the bloodstream. In that case, we're diabetic. And I'm not diabetic."

"Oh," said Harry.

"Oh, good," said Hermione.

"Oh. So … you're a vampire," Ron said to Jay. When Jay winced, Ron added, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that an offensive term? Should I say undead American?"

Hermione made a fist and swung, aiming for Ron's nose, and Draco aimed to slap him, but Ron ducked, leaving Harry standing in the middle and their blows fell on him.

"Ow!" said Harry.

"Well," said Stu, brightly, "That was interesting. Hermione punched, Drake slapped."

"So, who's the girl?" said Jay, looking avidly interested in them.

"I am," said Hermione.

"Drake is," said Stu, "I mean it's a rumor that Drake is really a girl. You can't really tell, can you?"

"No," said Jay. "I really can't."

"Right, ignore the abused and talk about the abusers!" said Harry in disgust.

xxx

Jay and Stu caught up with each other – what they had done in the past few decades, and Stu told Jay all about the Wizarding British Mob and its head Lord Voldemort.

"He's a dish," said Draco of Voldemort cheerfully. "Well, he would be if he had a nose and normal eyes."

They all stared at him.

"And you wonder why people think you're gay," said Ron finally.

"Right. Anyway," said Draco, "back to the point. We want to you, Jay, to come back with us to Britain and help us destroy the Horcruxes, defeat bad and ol' Voldy Moldy, and set up the Net, find a way to make sure Voldemort stays dead … and … I know I'm missing something … oh, yeah – kill Nagini before we kill Voldemort, update my car – and connect the computer to the internet … and then after that all I have to do is figure out whether I like Harry Potter as a potential boyfriend or if I like Padma Patil more as a potential girlfriend."

"_Padma Patil_?" said Hermione faintly.

"Uh-huh," said Draco. "She's wonderful! Well, at least_ I _think so. It's the exoticness, I think. She's a really beautiful girl. She's got nice bone structure. I haven't really thought about her fashion tastes, but I'll think about that later. Then there's Harry. He's sexy in a make-me-sigh kind of way, but I don't know if I like him like that. He's awesome too, you know. He's really good-looking. Though I'm not sure whether I'd want to date him. I mean, he's …he's …"

"He's standing right next to you?" suggested Harry, "I mean, honestly, Malfoy, if you want to check me out, that's fine – but _not_ when I'm present!"

"You're bi," said Jay. "That's what. You ain't gay, you're bi. I mean, think about it – here you are, checkin' out a girl and a guy. That's just screaming bisexual."

"Um," said Draco, "how about pansexual? Or even asexual? How many prefixes can you put on sexual?"

"Well," said Hermione, "there's heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, asexual …"

"Um, that was a rhetorical question, 'Mione," said Draco.

"Okay, I know what heterosexual is and I know what homosexual is and bisexual – but what on earth is a pansexual or an asexual person?"

"Don't forget metrosexual," said Draco.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"Um … right," said Jay. "Could we speak English, not whatever they speak in, um …"

"England?" asked Stu.

"Oh. Right," said Jay.

"Oh, that's all right," said Ron, "I don't really speak American. We speak English. You speak American."

"I speak English!"

"Can we just say you speak American English and we speak British English?" asked Draco, "I mean, no offense, but it's the same language, you know. With different spellings, different words, and slang … like biscuit. Here's a piece of bread. At home it's a … oh … um … whatchamacall'ems …cookie! That's the word." Draco tilted his head. "On a second thought, I like that word. Cookie! Yeah, I think it's a lot better than biscuit."

"Right," said Hermione, Ron, Harry, Stu, and Jay in unison.

"What?" asked Draco, "I grew up around Stu! Honestly, I think I might have gotten too many Americanisms into my upbringing."

"O-kay," said Ron, mouthing _he's lost his marbles_ at Harry, who did his best to hide a smile.

"Um … Right, about the Horcruxes," said Hermione.

xxx

They found themselves back in Hogwarts in the room where Draco parked his car. Jay was impressed to see that Draco was a British boy who could obviously drive an automatic instead of what Jay called a stick.

Draco rolled his eyes, and said he could drive that too, something that made Ron go into hysterical laughter.

So, now they were sitting there, watching Jay and Stu work on the computer.

"Okay," said Jay, "Try it now. I think that'll work. Now to the Horcrux… thing."

Draco got up and went over to his computer and logged on, for the first time, into the internet.

Of course, Jay being a wizard who more or less had spent quite a few centuries in the Muggle world not to mention had worked with computers since they were invented and had been among the first few people to work with the internet all the way back when they'd been trying to connect a handful of computers to one another, Jay had made the download and internet connection speed fairly fast.

Draco didn't even take an hour to figure out how to hack into another computer and download files he was not even supposed to see.

"If you were any faster, I'd be terrified that you're a technopath."

"A what?" asked Draco, looking at Jay.

"A technopath. Somebody who can psychically link into the internet or any method of technology. It's like telekinesis … you know, the ability to move objects with your mind …except the object that you're moving is electronic waves and other things that are in the code in a computer – basically electricity. Now that's technopathic, not telekinetic."

"Right," said Draco, and went back to downloading files on just about everything he could find about the mythological and magical world.

xxx

Ron, Harry, and Draco were reading about Draco's hometown which was apparently a small ghost town in Wiltshire and laughing at the conspiracy theories in which they described that it was really a base for alien experimentations. They all looked up at a sudden, but miniature explosion.

"Right," said Jay. "I think it's destroyed."

"Oh, good. I think I found something on the cup," said Hermione, the only one who hadn't gone to read about inhumane alien experimentations.

Hermione showed them the book as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room and Draco stared at the picture as Hermione said, "And so that's how the woman got it. Then Tom Riddle apparently got a hold of it, but the question is where it is. But this is what it looks like, and so now we more or less know what we're looking for. Draco? What's wrong?"

"I've seen that cup before," he said. "My father had the diary, remember? He didn't know it was a Horcrux, but it was. I knew it was Tom Riddle's and I knew who Tom Riddle was, too. That's why Dobby –"

He broke off suddenly, looking embarrassed.

"So," said Ron, "Fred and George were right." Then he added the password to the Fat Lady who swung open and they all stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, and turning back to Draco, Ron finished, "You sent him didn't you?"

Draco's pale cheeks had two bright spots of red. "Well," he said in his own defense, "I was twelve! And I thought that he shouldn't come to school, so I only _suggested_ that Dobby warn him when he was ranting about how my father was evil …"

"Right," said Ron, "You just … oh, you're _hateful_."

"Well, he was trying to protect Harry, weren't you Draco?"

"No, I was trying to make sure he didn't come back at all! I mean, I _hated_ him!" Draco wailed, "I didn't _like_ him until this year!"

"Wait, you like me?" said Harry.

"Not like that! I like you platonically!" said Draco, quick to reassure Harry that he didn't see him as anything other than a friend.

"Right. So why are you always saying I'm sexy?"

"Because you are! You're a regular sex God and you don't even see it. It's charming, really," said Draco.

"You see what I mean," said Ron to Harry, who looked amused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So? He thinks I'm also good-looking, don't you, Draco?"

"What?" said Draco, "Oh, yes. You're one of the best looking girls at school. Look, Ronald, I'm a guy and I'm not blind, you know. And honestly! I've had it with you two!"

"What on earth are you rambling about _now_?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at Draco, hoping he wasn't going to go on a rant.

"No, I've had it up to here! Let's just get the facts straight … Ronald … Hermione – you two – you're driving me mad! You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood. It's blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it!"

"You're love's bitch?" asked Seamus, sounding amused. They all turned. They hadn't realized how loud they were being until they found all the Seventh Years on the stairs and some of the lower Years.

"You're love's bitch?" asked Dean echoing Seamus.

"Well," said Neville, "if you're a bitch, that makes you a girl, doesn't it?"

"Loony!" said Draco, not even caring about Neville. "What are you doing! You're in Ravenclaw!"

Luna only smiled, and looked at Neville.

"Oh …" said Draco. "Okay, Longbottom, you and me … I'm going to beat the shit out of you unless you tell me what the hell you're doing with Luna."

"You call her Loony, I don't see why it's your business," Neville shot at him.

"Oh, it's my business," said Draco. "She's practically my sister! We even look alike! Blonde hair … light eyes… think about it!"

Neville looked at Luna then at Draco, "I won't hurt her, if that's what you're worried about."

"You'd better not," Draco said flatly, "or else I'll beat you up."

"Neville?" said Harry, "He won't hurt her! I'd be more afraid that she's going break _his_ heart!"  
Draco shrugged, "Hey, Loony's one of my girls. I'll take care of her, whether she wants me to or not."

"Am I one of your girls?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Of course you are," said Draco, "but you like Ron and Ron likes you, so kiss already and get it over with because trying to make it any plainer that he likes you as a girl and you like him as a boy is driving me mad and I really can't have you waking me up at four in the morning demanding that I take a look at your outfit and agonizing over whether he'll like it or not!"

Hermione's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"You like me?" asked Ron, suddenly, looking as though a daisy had just bitten him.

"You like _me_?" said Hermione, looking at him.

"Yes!" said Draco in perfect (more or less) unison with everyone else in the room.

Ron took a step forward and then Hermione took a step forward.

"So, are they going to kiss?" asked Harry.

Ron lowered his head and Hermione tilted her head up. And finally, finally, after seven years of trying to telepathically e-mail the message "I love you, and _not_ platonically," reached them at the exact same time and Draco burst out laughing and said, "So, Freud was right. All this aggressiveness is really caused by sexual frustration!"

Harry stared at Draco.

"Freud?" he said, in unison with Dean, and any other Muggle-born in the room that wasn't Hermione and was therefore not lost in the midst of a making-out session to think about anything other than who she was kissing.

"Yes, Freud! A Muggle … whatchamacall'em … Psychologist! He was brilliant … well, so was Jung, and Aristotle, and Plato … and Einstein," said Draco. When all the Muggle-borns only gaped at him, Draco said, "What? They're _scientists_! Like Newton! They're bloody brilliant! Oh, come on, am I the only person here who's gone and gotten a degree in a Muggle University?"

"You have a degree?" echoed Harry.

"Yes! In Maths and science, and a couple of other things."

"Malfoy, you're _seventeen_. You shouldn't even have a degree yet," said Dean. "Muggle teenagers are still in secondary school."

"Are they really? I can't imagine why," said Draco. "It's all really easy. Piece of cake, honestly. Chemistry's the best, though. I hated biology … nearly died there, but hey, I actually get it! I took their test and passed. I think they thought I came from another planet."

"Oh," said Seamus. "So you are an alien?"

"No, but my mother was," said Draco brightly, "I think she was from Venus."

"_I was not!_" said the ghost of Narcissa to her son.

Draco ignored her. "Okay, well, it's the whole thing. You know, the book _Women are from Venus, and Men are from Mars?_ That thing. I never actually read myself, but I guess they have a point. I mean, why do girls cry during a wedding? What's the point?"

"You mean you don't know," said Ron as he and Hermione stopped kissing long enough to speak.

"No," said Draco. "The females will forever be something that we males try to understand but never quite succeed. And even if I am bisexual – which I don't think I am, I still don't get why girls act the way they do."

"Malfoy, you practically _are_ a girl!" said Harry.

"Well, um … sorry to switch subjects like this, but … back to the original subject … which was the _cup_ …" said Hermione

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "How _dare_ you – breaking a school rule! You are _not_ to come into any common room other than your own!"

"Um … sorry to interrupt," said Jay, "but I overheard you saying that Drake's practically a girl." Jay paused, looking at Draco, "And _aren't_ you a girl? I mean, isn't your name Raven?"

Professor McGonagall had been about to off on rant about Draco's breaking a school rule and why on earth there a stranger here, when she broke off suddenly to say, "Your name's Raven?"

"Oh, God," said Draco, "Please, kill me now. I really think this a good time to be struck by lightning!"  
Ron burst out laughing, "_Raven_?" he said in between laughter, "Your name's _Raven_!"

"Oh, my," said Hermione, "You really _are_ a girl, aren't you?" she paused then added, "Raven."

"It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to," commented Draco … er, Raven.

**

* * *

A/N: A few of you guessed Raven as his name. It's _not_ really his first name; it's his nickname. Stu calls Draco Raven when he wants to tease him, but you'll find out the actual name in the next chapter. That's why you were _so_ close! You got his nickname, but not his name. If you're willing to figure out what name can bring a nickname like 'Raven', go head. I won't mind. I've been hoping someone would guess his first name, not his nickname. : ) Also, I've told you in the last chapter his name means 'The Raven' (the 'The' is included in the definition). **A few of you guessed Raven as his name. It's really his first name; it's his nickname. Stu calls Draco Raven when he wants to tease him, but you'll find out the actual name in the next chapter. That's why you were close! You got his nickname, but not his name. If you're willing to figure out what name can bring a nickname like 'Raven', go head. I won't mind. I've been hoping someone would guess his first name, not his nickname. : ) Also, I've told you in the last chapter his name means 'The Raven' (the 'The' is included in the definition). 

This chapter... well, I won't say anything about it, aside from the fact that I honestly don't know what British call the stick. I heard they call it a gearstick, so that's what I'm calling it here.

P.S.: The first to guess Draco's nickname and the closest guess to his real name was: **Chaney **: )

The rest of you who guessed Draco's nickname are:

**Shinigami's Demon**

**hogwartscharmed1**

I believe that's all of you – I might've missed you if you're not listed and you guessed Raven as a name. It's not his name, but it's his nickname, so it's pretty close. And like I've said before, it means "the raven." That's part of the reason why Draco's nickname is Raven. The other part… you'll find out next chapter. I will also explain Draco's first name.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "Speak English, not whatever they speak in, um …"

"England?" – From Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I think it was Buffy and Giles).

2. "You're a vampire. Oh, I'm sorry. Was that an offensive term? Should I say undead American?" – Buffy

3. "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood. It's blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it!" – Spike (sigh … I really did love Spike. If I watched Buffy, it was because of him.)

4. "It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to." – Xander (from Buffy, where else?)

**Review Response:**

**Shinigami's Demon:** You almost thought I didn't have it in me to write a "serious" serious chapter? Really?

**Kozie**

**Phoenix: **I told you over the phone; I lost the chapter, but I'll get it to you so you won't die – though, WHY you would is beyond me. But whatever and seriously, call me. And yes, I saw the rain. It was pretty obvious. And did you finally stop being anorexic? (Yes, I know, you called it a famine, but you weren't eating, so therefore you were anorexic).

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Ranma Higurashi**

**JennytheSpam: **: )

**Sarah123Babe:** : ) I hope this meets the standard.

**Chaney:** And you… I honestly thought you might be able to guess the name. You came _so_ close! And so fast, too : ). You guessed his nickname first, so yes you were _very_ close. And yes… I like the last chapter the best too… it's more, well, _me_ than anything I've written so far in this story. It's fun writing something like this story, though.

Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! All your thoughts and comments are appreciated : )

As for the heads up, there are TWO chapters left in this fiction.

Okay, in case any of you is _still_ interested in guessing these are the clues with one more thing added.

1. It begins with an "R"

2. There's lots of hints

3. It is androgynous. (For those of you don't know what this word means – it can be used as a girl's or a boy's name.)

4. It means "The Raven."

5. It has seven letters. (This is the new hint, if you're still interested in guessing, although the name is revealed next chapter…)

Anyway...

Guten tag (thanks to **AMSTERDAMSBITCH** for this version of goodbye in German.)

Keir, the evil genius

P.P.S: If you find grammar errors or typos, tell me. I go through this thing looking for the errors and fixing them and so does Arwen... who happens to be my beta and muse, and yes, I do thank her -- though for some odd reason, she never notices. Go figure.


	18. XVI: Meeting at Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me! Thanx!

**

* * *

**

XVI

**Meeting at Malfoy Manor**

"My name is _Ravonel_. It's not _Raven_ – it's _Ravonel_. R-A-V-O-N-E-L. _Raven_ is a nickname!" said Draco.

"It's still Raven," said Ron, grinning.

"I give up. Here, Hermione, give me that book again. I need to look through it."

"Are you sure it's in Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes," Draco said, "Pansy's father had it and my father made a bet with him. The Parkinsons are deeply in debt – or they were, but my father paid their debts off. When I was ten, my father told Mr. Parkinson that he would have to repay him … and soon, unless he'd like to get rid of that charming antique cup in his possession." He looked at them, "And here's the thing you really have to understand, my father was all about acquiring things that had value in the Dark Arts."

"That explains the diary," muttered Ron.

"Actually, Voldy Moldy gave it to him," said Draco cheerfully. Ron looked aghast as several other people in the room choked, "What's more, Father gave it to Ginny and then the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets happened because Lord Voldemort was possessing her, but nobody blames her – but Father didn't know it was a Horcrux. And actually there's a book in Malfoy Manor that's all about the Horcruxes, but it's more like an in depth study of the Dark Arts." Draco shrugged, "And yes, I do know Dark Magic. With my family, what do you expect? So, anyway, Parkinson gave it to Father – he lost the gamble, and so now it's sitting in Father's study."

"Really? So, all we've got to do is go to your home?"

"Well, yes," said Draco. And he suddenly frowned, "But …" he tilted his head, turning to look at the door of the library, where they were all gathered.

Suddenly Draco jerked to the side, falling out the chair, and in the seat he'd been sitting there was a burning hole.

"Dammit," said Draco.

"What on earth did you do to try to get people mad enough to try killing you?" asked Dean, staring at the hole.

"Somebody tried to kill you?" asked Neville, walking in through the door, "Again?"

Luna followed him inside the room.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean it might've been one of the Gibborim trying to touch you."

"I think the fact that there's a bullet inside the seat says it wasn't something that doesn't exist trying to touch him!" said Hermione shortly.

Luna shrugged, looking at Draco, who shrugged back. "Hey, I don't go looking for them. But we _are_ going to have to get into Malfoy Manor," he told her.

Luna frowned, "But it's almost impossible to get into your house."

"I know. It's surrounded by things that are Ancient Magic, curses and spells that you need Malfoy blood to deactivate …"

"What else it is it surrounded by?"

"A lot of things I don't even want to go into. Thing is, we need to get in there. Problem is … three groups of people have gotten in."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Draco. "There's the Death Eaters, The Order, and the Ministry. All of them are waiting for something to happen there, and all of them are going to try to kill us the moment we step a foot on the grounds." Draco grinned at them, "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Really? It sounds dangerous," said Ron, absently stroking Hermione's hair as she was sitting on his lap. She seemed much happier, although she still dressed in the same clothes Draco had gotten her. Ron had asked her why, and she'd shrugged, saying she rather liked it.

"Dangerous?" said Draco, smiling a smile that would terrify most people. "I laugh in the face of danger!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione snorted – Draco tended to fall to pieces every time there was danger. "Then I hide until it goes away," Draco added as an afterthought. Then he smiled, "So, are you with me? I'm going after that cup. And why not? It's not like we'll run into Voldemort there."

xxx

Later Ron was complaining about the amount of homework Madam Lethe had left them for Defense Against the Dark Arts as the study hall they were supposed be having actually occurred.

Draco seemed satisfied. He knew Harry would go with him. And so would Hermione and Ron, since they weren't about to let Harry go alone.

"Draco," said Pansy walking into the room, followed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The three looked at the gathering of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs with some disgust.

"Oh," said Draco, sounding very happy, "Look we've got a group of all the four Houses here now! And sit, find a place, grab a seat and do homework. This, my friends, is a study hall not a gossip fest."

Pansy shook her head in some amusement, "Oh, Draco."

"Well," said Blaise, looking around, "I suppose this is a place as good as any."

"Hey, was there anyone out there? I mean someone just tried to kill Draco," said Ron, pointing at the hole in the seat Draco had abandoned.

"No," said Pansy, looking alarmed. "Maybe we ought to tell Slughorn."

"Tell McGonagall," suggested Blaise.

"Or," said Theodore, "we could do what we Slytherins are best at doing."

"Which is?" asked Dean.

Blaise grinned, "Find out who did it, of course. We're very, very good at digging up dirt on people who seem spotless."

"Ah!" said Draco, "Blackmail." He smiled an evil smile, "Of course. I've spent too much time with the Gryffindors. Where's Millicent? Tracey? Daphne? Where are the rest of my girls?"

"What about us?" asked Blaise, sounding slightly offended, "You're forgetting about us, Draco!"

Draco grinned, "That, my boys, is something I'd never do. Now, let's see if we can cook ourselves a nice little plot. For example, how would you sneak into a very well protected fortress that is surrounded by people you don't necessarily want to meet …"

Blaise smiled and his smile was anything but warm, "We'll talk about that … but somebody tried to kill you? Again?"

"Well, yes," said Draco, shrugging it off. "But they shot me the first time, but failed to kill me. This time they missed altogether."

"Say," said Harry, "Luna, you didn't see anyone did you? Or you, Neville – you didn't see anything? You two walked in right after they shot the chair." Noticing the blank stares, he added, "Well, they were aiming at Draco, but they missed and shot the chair instead."

Neville looked troubled as he shook his head, "No," he said, "I didn't see anyone."

"Back to the whole plotting thing," said Draco, "Come on, one of you can help me come up with a good strategy."

"This is for homework?" asked Pansy, sounding slightly skeptical.

"Of course," said Draco smoothly, "McGonagall is furious with me. I've got detention for the next two weeks, so I'd better work on getting back in her good graces."

xxx

That had been close.

"That was close," said the boy sitting down next to her, saying aloud what she'd thought. "They saw us going into the room. They even asked us if we'd seen anything."

"They asked everyone who walked in if they'd seen anything," replied the girl. She frowned, "He's proving difficult to kill."

"Perhaps if we both try separately," suggested the boy, looking at her. She shrugged, "He's bound to be alone once in a while."

"Well, then there's where he wants to go," she said. "Our master wants him."

"This is proving difficult," said the boy, musingly, "Even the Slytherins are starting to go with Draco. Why, did you see how many people were in that room? From Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin! Hogwarts is uniting as a single unit. With Draco Malfoy's recent personality implant, everyone is more than willing to look beyond which House they come from. It used to be that the loyalty went to the House first then the rest of Hogwarts."

"We must stop that," said the girl. "I will do it," she added grimly. "By God, if it kills me, I'll do it. I will rip out the foundations of this place with my own hands if I must."

xxx

"He has a ring," said Arthur Weaslely looking at the gathered members of the Order. "I am sure that he's got something on us. He'll betray us."

"ARTHUR!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. They all turned and ran for Molly. She was holding a letter in her hands. It was simple and to the point.

It was a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, lying dead. Draco was not in the picture at all.

The only thing was that the picture slowly turned gray and there appeared a shining Dark Mark before the paper burst into flames.

She dropped it and said, "That boy … he's going to kill them! We must get them a message, telling them they must not trust Draco Malfoy."

"You don't know that," said Fred. George shook his head. Both of them knew they had to tell the rest of the group that made up the Knights.

For days now, there was more and more proof that Draco was going to betray them just like Snape had.

The Order had been working on getting information from an anonymous source on the Death Eaters' activity. And even this source reported that Draco Malfoy had met with Bellatrix Lestrange.

xxx

"This is it," said Draco, glancing up at the big house. "This is the place."

They were there at Draco's ancestral home. Draco didn't seem very happy to see it. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood next to him and Draco kept looking around anxiously.

"I feel like we're walking into a trap," said Ron.

"That would be because we _are,_" said Draco. They looked at him and Blaise Zabini, who'd come along with them, looked amused.

"Even it wasn't surrounded by enemies," said Blaise, "it was always a death trap unless you knew where you were going. I'm guessing that's why I'm here, right? I mean, you've never actually trusted any of the Slytherins aside from Crabbe and Goyle."

"They're around," said Draco looking at Blaise. "I contacted them … they're doing what they're best at."

"Picking their noses?" asked Ron.

"Eating?" asked Blaise.

"No!" said Draco, "Oh, forget it. You wouldn't understand. And Weasel, that's disgusting! Picking their noses? Eww." Draco shuddered delicately.

"You sure you're not a girl, Raven?" asked Jay, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure! What do you want me to do? Drop my pants and show you?" asked Draco in a hiss, too angry to yell.

"That'd be lovely," said Harry, trying hard not to laugh. Draco shot him a look.

"Hey," Harry said, "It's completely unfair that you've seen me naked and I've never seen you."

"Fine, I'll take off my clothes when we get home," said Draco. The look of utter horror on Harry's face was enough to make Draco feel much more cheerful about this whole dismal affair.

He glanced back at the group, which was much bigger than he'd wanted it to be. He quickly separated them. Neville went with Blaise, Theodore Nott, Dean and Seamus. Stu went with Lavender, Padma and Parvati Patil, all who'd insisted on coming. Draco put them with Stu because he was sure that Stu wouldn't try anything with them.

"Are you sure he's safe?" asked Hermione.

"He's a eunuch," said Jay.

"I'm not a eunuch," Stu hissed at him. Draco and Jay both smirked. "Go on. We'll meet you-know-where. Blaise, you know your way around. So do you, Stu … I'm not really expecting any trouble, but just be on your guard. You all have weapons. If it's necessary, use them." Draco glanced at Nott, "You know the general layout, right, Nott?" The boy nodded at Draco, saying, "I'll be good. I'm with Blaise, aren't I?"

"Okay, then. Let's go." Draco nodded at Ron, Hermione, and Harry and started walking, muttering, "_Lumos_."

Behind him, they did the same thing.

xxx

She was getting impatient. She'd given her partner the instructions to kill him if possible. She had stayed behind, but the boy had not. He was on Draco's so-called secret mission. She pulled out a mirror from her pocket, studying her reflection in the mirror. Softly, she breathed his name into the mirror, asking "Are you there?"

There was a very long pause then finally the answer came to her. "I'm here," the boy replied.

"Where are you?" she demanded, even though she knew they'd gone to Malfoy Manor. Everyone in the group knew. The Knights of Walpurgis.

It had irritated her Lord when he'd heard of it. More people were beginning to hear of it and those who wondered who they were, also wondered if they belonged to the Light or the Dark.

Ironic that Draco would run from the Dark only to create his own side with Harry Potter himself.

She sneered. Harry Potter the wonder-boy who everybody loved. She did the best that she could to pretend to stand him.

How she hated him.

"You'll never believe it. You know the ruins of the abandoned Muggle town in Wiltshire?"

"Yes," she said. Of course she knew of the abandoned Muggle villages. The boy grinned at her, "The one which everybody claims to hold some top secret of something or other – the one that was evacuated ages ago? Well, the cover up is that Malfoy Manor is right within the town. He showed us where it is. You get a hold of our people because Draco Malfoy is inside, my dear friend. If you do not, I'll not share my glory with you."

She smirked at him, "Oh, my dear boy, I'll get my own glory. You do your part … and I shall do the rest."

xxx

Draco led them down a darkened passage that held the shadowy shapes of portraits, but most of the things in the Manor were shrouded in darkness. "Come on, I need to get to my room."

"Why?"

"Because I left in a hurry and I didn't get a chance to grab everything."

They quickly entered Draco's room once they reached it. Draco didn't bother going through everything like Harry did, instead he whispered a word none of them caught and suddenly the room was stripped bare. He staggered slightly.

"Oops. I'd forgotten how much energy that spell takes," he muttered. "Come on, let's go."

They followed him to the last place Draco had seen the cup.

xxx

He was going to kill him. The boy followed the group he was in …

_"Imperio,_" he whispered pointing his wand at Blaise Zabini. Blaise's eyes widened slightly, but before he could say his name, he said, "Silent. You lead them down… take them outside."

The black boy struggled against the curse, but started to do what he wanted him to do.

He sincerely hoped that Zabini had learned nothing from the fake Moody. He smiled grimly. Now to kill Malfoy …

The Dark Lord was very interested in Draco … very interested.

Draco's sense of foreboding was magnifying. For the first time Draco wished for prophetic visions.

Draco's gift didn't work like that – Trelawney's gift worked in that manner, seeing as how she was so determined to predict the future that she did not relax, and therefore it came, but briefly.

Not Draco's gift. His gift of Sight worked through the tarot cards, when he did it long enough to the point where he stopped translating them according to the book and started "seeing" the actual events. It worked when he was reading people's palms. But it worked the best under the light of the moon and a body of water. It was when he cast his mind out.

It terrified him because he didn't see things the way some people did. He was there and it was harder to distinguish where it merged. And right now his gift was kicking into high gear. It was screaming at him to get the hell out of there and right now before something really bad happened.

"Hmm," said Jay, who standing next to Ron, looking at all of them.

Ron gave him a suspicious look and said, "You were looking at my neck."

"What?" asked Jay.

"You were checking out my neck." Ron nodded, "I saw that."

"No, I wasn't," Jay denied.

"Just keep your distance, pal."

"I wasn't looking at your neck."

"I told you to eat before we left."

"Children," hissed Draco, "Shut up. Who cares if Jay was looking at your neck Ron? If I were inclined to I'd drink your blood myself but I think blood is disgusting."

"That's unusual," commented Jay, "I mean, most Companions enjoy blood … they drink blood, the last time I checked. They need it because the amount of vampiric blood in them fights off the oxygen and since it changes your genes you can't carry enough oxygen. You're still human … sort of … but you're more vampiric than human."

"Really?" said Draco dryly, "I kind of guessed that when I was five and Stu made me drink human blood. Of course unlike _you_, I ate … drank … whatever, and it's only every six months that I really have to. And I can survive without the human blood, thank you very much."

"So that's why you're so fond of the blood-flavored lollipops!" said Harry, looking at Draco. Draco smiled and Hermione realized then that Draco Malfoy was barely human.

Barely, as in teetering on the edge of being a magical creature rather than a human wizard.

"Um …" said Jay, "I hate to interrupt the conversation about your eating habits, but my spider-sense is tingling."

"Your …spider-sense?" asked Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco almost in unison.

"Pop-culture reference," said Jay apologetically and, as an afterthought, adding "Sorry"

"Ah," said Ron. "I _knew_ it. Americans are insane. This proves it!"

Draco hit him a second before Hermione did.

"Ow!" Ron howled and Draco clapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shh!"

"Well, well, well," said the voice of a Death Eater, "What do we have here?"

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked Peter Pettigrew, right behind the first Death Eater.

"Oh dear," said Draco, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Uh-huh … it was your idea, remember?" said Ron to Draco.

"Oh … Right. I forgot." Draco looked at the Death Eater and then said, "Are you Theodore Nott's father?" then his eyes widened.

"Of course he is," said Theodore smiling grimly at his father.

"And a loyal son, unlike you," said the old Nott, "It was wrong of you to get your parents killed. Both of them … you are responsible for their deaths, you know."

Draco's hands curled into themselves before he lifted his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater.

"Draco?" said Blaise as he came running over with the other group. Stu's group also came to stand in front of them. Draco frowned, seeing Stu's hand on Blaise's arm.

"You put him under the Imperius," said Stu, looking at Theodore, "Luckily, Padma Patil saw you do it."

Then all hell broke loose and Draco would never actually remember what happened except that Harry was fighting off a group of Death Eaters. Someone sent the Avada Kedavra flying and Draco ducked it. He saw it hit Theodore Nott and heard Nott's sudden yell as his son fell over dead.

Draco couldn't find in his heart to feel sorry for the boy. He guessed it was him that had been trying to kill him at Hogwarts.

xxx

"Fool!" she hissed. She knew he was dead.

What was worse was that he'd had the mirror. It could be traced to her if anyone even thought to try using it.

"_Frango!_" she said throwing the mirror into the sky and aiming her wand. A blast of light shot out of it and the mirror shattered into a million pieces. Stupid, stupid boy, she thought.

"Very well," she muttered to herself, "I'll do it myself. I'll kill him. You just watch me."

xxx

Nott was dead. Harry didn't want to look, but he did.

He could see the mask that had always hid Draco's true personality falling into place.

The old Draco Malfoy was back and Harry felt something inside him break. Draco wasn't really like that – he wasn't cold, bitter, or even cruel. But there he was, looking at the dead body of his Housemate with a cold expression on his face.

"Very nice," he said, applauding, something that made everyone turn to stare at him. "Very, very nice, Nott. You killed your own son. I imagine that power-hungry maniac you call your lord and master would be pleased. After all, what are the sons of Death Eaters worth? Nothing …"

"I would not say that, Draco," said a voice that Harry knew all too well.

"Snape," they all breathed. Harry was too incensed to realize that Ron didn't say it the same way, but something that bordered on respect.

"Wands away, Nott," said Snape coldly. Nott hissed out a word, attempting for a single last spell, but Draco side-stepped it and it hit Wormtail in the back.

"Draco, Draco … surely you have not given into the same hero-complex … Zabini … I am ashamed … Did I not teach you anything as the Head of Slytherin?"

"We … I don't have a hero-complex," said Blaise, straightening.

"Of course not," said Snape. "But you should just walk away from them now before you get ensnared in their games of power and saving people."

"I don't need to take advice from some middle-class white man," Blaise spat out. Snape looked amused.

"Leave them alone," said Harry speaking up, "It's me you want, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Potter," said Snape.

"Yes. Silence," said a voice that Harry knew all too well. It was Voldemort who was walking across the room now, "As Severus is fond of telling you … the world does not revolve around you. And you … Young Malfoy … I am pleased to see you …"

Harry's jaw had dropped to the floor.

Voldemort was ignoring him … for Draco!

xxx

Draco shot a sideways glance at Harry. He was looking shell-shocked.

"Well," he said. "See, I've thought about your offer and decided … thanks, but no thanks. I'm good as I am."

"Oh, surely not … I can give you power … all you ever wanted …"

"Can you really?" asked Draco, looking politely interested.

"I can do anything"

"Can you fly without a broomstick?" asked Draco, looking interested, "Now that would be something – I mean that would come in very handy if you had to jump off the top of a five-floored building." Voldemort's face darkened in fury, and Draco grinned, "Ah, I thought not. Listen, _Tom_ … Tommy, dear, I've gotten what I came for and now if you'll excuse me, I really got a more important appointment to keep than having this wonderful conversation that ought to be titled _One Hundred Thousand and One ways to Become an Insane Evil Overlord Just Like Me_, but … really, Tommy, I've got to go." Draco took Voldemort's hand and shook it once before, turning and walking away, adding, "Oh, by way, somebody's got to talk to your people. That name is striking fear in nobody's hearts. Unless you're French of course, then Voldemort is a good name."

As he was talking Draco was making everyone walk out the door and they all did, trying not laugh in sheer hysterics at the way Draco was talking to the most feared Dark Wizard of the century.

Ron really couldn't resist. He turned back and said, "Goodbye, Tommy … I mean, _Voldymoldy_."

Hermione started giggling, which set them all off. Draco slammed the door shut behind them.

"I can't believe you said that, Weasel! You've got more guts than I gave you credit for. Remind me to drag you shopping with me if we get out of here alive. Okay, Potter, get that – it's a little hook down there, open it. We can get out of here … trust me."

"I do," said Harry smiling at Draco.

Draco laughed, "Really? I don't. Trust myself, I mean. I'm mad. I'm really insane."

"I knew that," said Ron wryly as Harry yanked open the trapdoor.

Draco waited, making certain everyone went before him. Harry hung back with him and suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh, shit, shit," said Draco, almost hyperventilating. "Go, Potter, move it!"

"No!" said Harry, "You go on. I'll catch up later."

"I won't go without you," said Draco, looking at him.

Harry smiled wryly at him, "I suppose my so-called hero-complex has rubbed off on you."

Draco scoffed, but he smiled wryly as he said, "Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy."

"Why?" asked Harry drawing closer to Draco. Draco felt uneasy and he took an automatic step backwards and fell through the trapdoor. It slammed shut, leaving Harry alone and surrounded by Death Eaters.

xxx

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled. "Ow."

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, looking at him.

"He pushed me! Bloody prat! Stupid Harry bleeding Potter!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You do realize that you're developing a hero complex yourself, right? I mean, here you are …"

"It's a loyalty thing," said Draco, brushing himself off.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" asked Jay, sounding curious, "I mean you do that at Hogwarts. You almost trip over yourself all the time and then you keep walking. I thought it was funny no one seemed to notice that you can barely walk without tripping but everyone says you're graceful. Cat-like, even, always landing on your feet."

"Really?" asked Padma. "That's so adorable!"

"Jay – you idiot – wait, you think it's adorable?" asked Draco, turning to look at her. He went red suddenly and was very grateful of the darkness.

"Yes!" she said, "I used to like Neville, but Luna likes him. I think it's nice. But I always thought you were completely graceful. But if you're not, it's wonderful you can at least fake it."

"Do you really?"

Hermione started giggling and Ron suddenly grinned, the light dawning inside his head.

Padma suddenly smiled at him and said, "You like me, don't you?"

"Yes." Draco turned redder, "I mean no. I mean yes … I mean …I'm not sure."

Ron started laughing, "Come on, you. We need to rescue Harry."

"Um … right. Here's the problem … we need to get into the Order's Headquarters before we can rescue Harry."

"Why?" asked Ron.

Draco grinned and triumphantly held something out for their inspection.

"The cup!" said Hermione, her eyes widening. "You got it!"

"Oh, yes," said Blaise. "His pick-pocketing skills are finally being put to good use."

"Pick-pocketing?" echoed the group, and turned to stare at Draco who looked at them, saying, "What?"

"You're a pickpocket?"

"No … I just … learned it … I was bored," said Draco, lamely.

xxx

She looked at herself then she smiled a cold smile. Now, where was Malfoy Manor?

Wiltshire, of course … but the question was _where_ in Wiltshire …

Oh, but of course. Her smile grew even more demonic. She'd enjoy the look on his face when he realized who was going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Well, then, you finally found out what Draco's first name is. I feel, kind of sad, though, 'cuz this story's almost over! Oh, well … 

P.S. My Muse has pointed out that if you're a guy and your name is Raven (or a version of it) you might be offended. In that case, I suggest you look at warning label numbers 2, 3, and 4. They apply.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. Ravonel – I love that name. It is usually a boy's name, it's also a girl's name, very rare and unusual (or at least, I've never met anyone with the name and I found it an old book). It is an English name, so I'm guessing it's British. It's probably an old, old name. It means "The Raven" and since "Draco" means Dragon/ Serpent or a Serpentine Dragon and is also the name of one of the hounds that tore apart their own master (implying betrayal?). It was also the name of an Athenian lawyer (implying the laws and justice?). Ravonel was the name I chose because somebody said that "el" at the end of a name implies something "of God" and so I liked it because it was like saying "The Raven of God" But from the definition that is actually given, putting the names together – Ravonel Draco means "The Raven Dragon" (or so I'd rather it to be). It does mean "Snake", but apparently somebody decided to make that a name in Greece, a variation of Drako(n), I suppose.

2. "I laugh in the face of danger! Then I hide until it goes away." – Xander (Buffy.

Yes I know. I use Buffy quotes too much).

3."You were looking at my neck."

"What?"

"You were checking out my neck. I saw that."

"No, I wasn't."

"Just keep your distance, pal."

"I wasn't looking at your neck."

"I told you to eat before we left." – Xander and Angel (Yes, I know. Another Buffy quote. I wasn't going to put it in, but then I decided, what the hell, Jay's a vampire. It works.)

4. "My spider sense is tingling."

"Your … spider sense?"

"Pop-culture reference. Sorry." – Buffy and Giles. (Yeah, I know. I'm obsessed. Sorry.)

5."I don't need to take advice from some middle-class white man," – Gunn (From

Angel. The episode was War Zone, I think. I changed the word "dude" with "man" and I didn't use the full quote because I think having two vampires is enough. I don't need to make Snape a vampire, although popular belief is that he is a vampire. J.K. Rowling has stated that he is not … but don't trust me on that.)

6. Someone has to talk to your people. That name is striking fear in nobody's hearts. (Buffy. It was some evil vampire. I replaced the word "her" with "your". Although Voldermort's name is a terrifying name for most people, but upon reading it or on hearing it and not reading the books, I know a few people who burst out laughing at the name because it's so strange. And Draco says it to prove a point. He's not afraid of Voldemort anymore. Harry isn't afraid of him either, and since they're basically the same – seriously, they're too alike to ever be friends. They'd kill each other in the real world, but I took artistic license and made them friends.)

7. "Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy." – F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Review Response:**

**flip chick**

**zainx**

**Kyla23 **

**I am the muse of the evil genius**

**Lex:** I don't make it a habit to respond to unsigned reviews… but I wanted to explain what I meant by that – saying Jay lived in Brooklyn, worked in New York. I know where Brooklyn is and I know it's a district of New York, but what I wanted to convey was the fact that he worked in the actual _city, city_, but didn't live there… if you know what I mean… If I make any sense at all…

**Nagani **

**Vree**

**Shinigami's Demon:** Thanks for the tip… and as for Arwen being my friend… hmm… I don't think we can be friends exactly. Our relationship is much deeper than _friends_ – we're siblings. She's my sister : ), but if she weren't and we'd met each other randomly… I think one of us would be dead by now. Oh, well. Go figure.

**Butterfle**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Ranma Higurashi**

**Sarah123Babe**

**Dnic5**

**Chaney:** I thought the fact they flew could go unsaid, but in retrospect, I can see why that would cause some confusion. : D

Thanks, all of you, for taking the time to review!

Also, some of you told me about the mistake in the goodbye, thanks for the tip. I'll go back and change it eventually. Right now I'm so busy and I won't be updating next week – I try to update every seven days and right now it's been four days since the last update, and I probably won't update nearly as quickly after this because I'm extremely busy. I go to school… yes, I go to school and I work in the E.R. as a volunteer, which means they don't pay me and so… yeah… busy. Also… this is _important_ that you remember. Draco's a Medium! Why I'm reminding you of this… well you'll find out in the next chapter which is the LAST chapter!

Also, about Draco's first name, Ravonel. It's pronounced – according to my source "Raven – el" I _think_ the emphasis is on the "el" but then again, it might be pronounced differently (I don't trust most of my sources, as you might be able to tell). Anyway, before we end this story, check out the other stuff I've written… tell me what you think…

I don't expect you to praise it, because I don't believe I'm the best writer ever. I flatter myself if I say I'm a mediocre writer. I've never written before – at least not work that's been read by the general public except poetry which is out there somewhere in the world hidden in some poetry books. They tell me I'm good poet, but a writer writer? I honestly can't say. It looks like most of you like the way I write… but whatever – I'm my worst critic and I tend to be a critical analyst of just about everything. Now that I've got that out of the way… I hope to see you next chapter! ; )

**P.P.S:** The shipings -- I didn't care much for the romance here. If you want romance go to my fanfic "Confessions of a Drama Queen" -- that's DM/HP romance and I can't believe I wrote it (mainly 'cuz I think romance is sappy)...and...next chapter, if you want the head's up, is another one of those "serious" chapters… sorta…


	19. XVII: Crown Thy Glory

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me! Thanx!

**A/N:** I'm putting this up here so you don't kill me later. The end of this is kind of serious and by the way – this is the LAST CHAPTER, but _not_ the end – there's an Epilogue! And remember the clues? There were lots and lots of clues that said it was leading up to this!

**

* * *

**

**XVII**

**Crown Thy Glory**

They arrived looking extremely dusty and filthy. Mrs. Weasley took one look at them and then said, "What have you done!"

"Gone to get this," said Blaise holding up the cup and waving it around as though it were a trophy. "Now, if you don't mind … I'm crashing out here."

Blaise sat down on the couch as Draco looked mournfully at his car, which was no longer silver, but brown with the dirt.

"_Scourify_?" he said hopefully pointing his wand at the car. The mud was partially wiped off.

He sighed, looking disappointed and sat down next to Blaise, sighing again.

"And you … explain yourself," said Molly glaring at him. But she softened once she saw how tired he looked. And, she reminded herself that just a few days ago, he'd been wounded.

"We went after the cup," said Draco, wearily, "and Harry's stuck back at Malfoy Manor. We've got to go back … Harry's … Harry's …"

Somebody called out his name as he pitched forward.

xxx

"Mr. Potter … when will you ever learn to ignore your obsessive-compulsive desire to save everyone?" asked Snape.

Harry looked at the man.

He wanted to kill him, but he was frozen into place. Snape drew his face close and said, "Listen to me, carefully Mr. Potter. _Exitus acta probat_, now walk out the way you came. And remember, _nothing is as it seems_." Snape smiled grimly, "As for Dumbledore …ah, well … _senex rus adbidit se._ Please remember that. Oh, and pass on the message that we move to the Castle."

Then suddenly Snape was gone. Harry heard him saying, "This way! I believe they may have gone this way."

Harry watched as the Death Eaters ran to Snape, following him. Voldemort had vanished, obviously Apparating somewhere else.

Harry's blood boiled at the memory … He walked until he came to the foyer, in which there was what appeared to be a teenager lying in a heap on the floor, but he didn't recognize him. Harry hurried away … until someone said, "Oh, no, my dear boy. You and I … we'll have some fun."

"Bellatrix …" Harry spat.

She smiled at him, "Little Potty, come on, we'll have some fun …"

Harry knew his chance of escaping was gone. He should have escaped quickly …

xxx

Draco awoke slowly. He didn't remember going to sleep, but he found himself in a bed. He was very tired, oddly so.

"No, don't go back to sleep," said Ron, who was sitting next to him.

"What?" asked Draco, wincing inwardly at the grogginess of his voice, "What happened?"  
"You started to tell Mrs. Weasley about Harry and then … you just collapsed!"

"Oh," said Draco. "Did anything else happen? Did anyone do anything?"

"No, we just put you to bed. God, Malfoy, don't ever – _ever_ do that again," said Ron. Draco smiled at him wearily, getting out of bed.

He felt extremely tired, but he would last for a while. "I won't. Now, come on, let's go."

They followed him down the stairs where Fred, George, Blaise, and Ginny were gathered.

Ginny had been fetched from the school, seeing as it was the holidays still.

"I'm going after him," said Draco finally.

"What?"

"_You_? You're going after him," asked Blaise, raising a skeptical eye.

Draco would have made a comment, but he didn't, saying instead, "Look … I know I'm not the first choice for heroics. And Harry's tried to kill me more than once. And I don't fancy a single one of you at all but...actually all that sounds pretty convincing."

"Um … yeah. Sure, it does, Malfoy," said Ron sarcastically.

"Great!" said Draco, "Let's go then."

"Now, just wait one bloody damned minute," said Mr. Weasley, "I'd like to know what you're doing."

"I think we all would," said Tonks.

"Hmm …" said Andromeda, "Aren't you Narcissa's son? What was your name …" she snapped her fingers, saying, "I know Narcissa told me … it's a bird …"

"Raven," said Ron helpfully trying to and failing to suppress his mirth over Draco's first name.

"Actually, it's _Ravonel_. Remember the _'el_' sound in that Raven. And the Raven's spelled with an _'_O'!"

"Oh my goodness!" said Hermione, "Raven! Your name's Raven and Trelawney's prophecy said _'The Raven has the power to defeat the Dark Lord or shroud the world in Darkness should the Chosen One fall'_" She ran over to Draco and hugged him, "You're the Raven! _That's_ why Voldemort's suddenly so interested in you!"

"Your name's _Raven_?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"El!" said Draco, sounding aggravated. "My name's Ravon_el_. Not Raven, but _Ravonel_ – it only sounds like it's got Raven in it. It's R-A-V-_O_-N-E-L."

"Just call him Raven," said Ron, grinning at him.

Draco sighed, "You know, having the nickname Amazing the Bouncing Ferret was a lot better than being teased by you lot because my first name's Ravon … el."

"Ha!" shouted Ron, "Even you forget that part!"

"Well," said Andromeda, "I suppose that this a good time as any to tell you, Raven, that Narcissa suspected you might be a metamorphmagus like Tonks here. They run in the family after all."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need another completely useless talent … like Parseltongue. Aside from Harry, I can't converse with anyone. Well, then there's Tommy. Oh, pardon me, I meant Voldy Moldy, I mean … Lord Voldemort."

They all gaped at him.

"Right," said Fred, finally.

"I think I liked you better when we thought you were an evil git. Now you're just weird and random," said George.

"He _is_ weird and random!" said Blaise, "He's _always_ been this way. I'm serious. Of course, back then he was bitter about Harry, who he called St. Potter. In case you haven't noticed, Draco's got a nickname for just about everyone. He's made a brilliant career, though, of digging up the dirt on people and then either blackmailing them or telling the world. He's going to be the next Rita Skeeter."

"Oh, God, please no," said Hermione fervently, "I'll give up S.P.E.W if you don't become that horrible woman."

Draco started laughing, "Well, I kind of did want to be a journalist. I've got a degree in that too. Journalism, that is, but no, I doubt I'll be the next Rita Skeeter because unlike her, I don't make these things up. If I told Luna Lovegood that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is real, then it is real. I believe it, at least."

"Yes," said Blaise seriously. "But then again, you believe that Mars is inhabited by that Skywalker chap and that Venus is Lucifer dressed in the drag."

Ron choked and Draco looked at his friend, "I was _thirteen_!"

"Uh-huh," said Ginny, "And now you're seventeen, you like cooking, clothes, shopping, looking at boys and discussing how sexy they are with Hermione, shoes, and am I missing anything?"

"He thinks he's the sexiest person in the world," said Blaise.

"Would you stop that!" asked Draco.

"And he's a virgin …." Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth saying, "Oh, God. Not again. I'm so sorry, Draco! I can't be trusted."

"No, you can't," said Draco.

"He's a virgin?" said Blaise in some surprise. He kept a straight face for a full second and then burst out laughing, "Oh, this is the biggest scoop of the year! No, the biggest scoop of the century! God, I'd love to see the look on Pansy's face!" He grinned again, "I wonder what Crabbe and Goyle would say. I mean, they were dense, but they weren't completely stupid. I mean they were the ones who figured out you were gender confused until we were nine." Blaise grinned, "Yeah, Draco was gender-confused. He thought he was a girl. But then with a name like Raven … that's to be expected. Seriously, his mother used to dress him like a girl and we'd all call him Raven, and then we figured out that he was completely bewildered as to whether he was guy or a girl …so we changed his name to Draco, which is his middle name."

"You were gender-confused?" asked Fred.

"Oh my," said George.

Ron burst out laughing. He tried to say something, but couldn't so, he only pointed at Draco and laughed until he was crying.

Draco shook his head, "You know … this would be really funny if it weren't happening to me. Hell, on a second thought … it _is_ funny and it _is_ happening to me."

xxx

He was in a cage. Harry looked around. Well, okay, it was a cell, but all the same it was a _cage_ when you came down to it.

He wondered how the hell he'd get out of here. He wondered if anyone would come and save him. Then he realized that of course no one would come.

If he'd learned anything the year before it was that in the end it came down to him.

Harry sighed and sat down and tried to think a way to escape. He had just given up hope when he heard the last thing he'd expected, _Hey, Potter, stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me where you are. Just let me use your eyes and show me the memories … All you have to do is think about them, it really doesn't matter if you're a Telepath like me or not_.

_Draco_? Harry thought in amazement.

_Yes, that's me. Now hurry up. We're working on a rescue mission type plan … in the Slytherin style, of course._

Harry almost burst out laughing in the sheer relief of having someone at his back.

xxx

They arrived at the imposing house just as the weather, which had been teetering between stormy-looking and actual storm weather, shifted and the first streak of lightning lit up the night sky and the rain began to pour down on them.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco stood there, soaking wet. They'd snuck out, since Molly Weasley had strictly forbidden them to run off on a crazy rescue mission after she heard them talking about rescuing Harry.

"Leave it to the Order," she'd advised them. She'd given a hard glare at Draco and said, "That goes for you too, Draco. You are in no shape to be running about."

"Really?" Draco had asked, looking at her with innocently wide gray eyes.

"Yes. You've got a fever. You're ill and if you go running about you'll get even sicker. You may have an infection of some sort."

Draco had tilted his head saying, "I could be hungry, you know."

"Hungry?" Ron had echoed and Draco had nodded then said, "I'm a vampire's Companion. I drink human blood every six months or so. I've been doing that since I was five."

"A vampire's … Companion?" Charlie Weasley had said weakly, coming into the room.

Draco had nodded, "Yes. And I'm hungry, but since I'm not a vampire or even half a vampire, I have to get it in a blood transfusion … or you could always find some suicidal person to hack at their wrist and ask if you can hold the wine glass at their wrists."

Ron had looked sick.

"Couldn't we just get you a blood-flavored lollipop?" Hermione had asked faintly. Draco had smiled and said, "Sure. But sooner or later, I'm going to need it because I'll start suffocating." He'd looked at them and then said seriously, "That's why vampires need blood, you know. Vampire blood is good for a lot of things … one little problem … their blood can't carry oxygen, and so they drink human blood for the rich oxygen in their blood. Companions like me have almost immortal lives. We can walk in the sunlight without burning. Half-vampires sunburn really easily, but Companions don't. Half-vampires are Undead, but they're more like hybrids because they were born Vampires and they weren't turned vampires. And why am I giving you a lesson on Vampires? Don't we do that enough in Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Molly Weasley had ended the conversation by telling Draco, "Well, vampiric blood or not, you're staying confined to a bed until I give you leave to get up. Is that understood? The last thing we need is for you to collapse yet again!"  
She'd left in a huff and then Blaise had cooked up the brilliant plan of sneaking out.

And so, they'd left out the window, leaving a note on Draco's pillow that they'd be back soon with Harry.

"You know," said Draco suddenly, conversationally, "If we're going to die together, you ought to at least know that Dumbledore's alive."

They gaped at him except Ron who groaned and Ginny who looked at him aghast saying, "Oh, Draco! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! You're the Secret Keeper, for heaven's sake!"

Draco shrugged, "I just thought _somebody_ ought to know in case I die and can't tell Harry." He tilted his head then said, "Funny, I call him Harry when he's not around, but I can't call him by name to his face."

"So, anyway, how do we get to the dungeons?" asked George. In response, Draco led them around to the lower grassy ground and then he pointed at what looked like a very small window. They'd all have to squeeze into it in order to get inside the building.

"It's locked," said Ron testing it out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Draco, rolling his eyes at Ron. Then he pointed at a very small rip in the wire mesh outside the window. "That's how we're unlocking it."

"We couldn't fit a hand through _that_," said George, looking at it.

"Couldn't we just try _Alohomora_?"

"No," said Draco sounding cheerfully grim, if that was possible, "I know I'm really going to regret this but …here goes nothing … wish me luck." And then his ears changed, and slowly his whole body changed until …

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "He really _is_ a ferret."

The white ferret looked up at him and lifted a tiny front paw and gave Ron what was unmistakably a rude gesture.

"You've been flipped off by a ferret!" chortled Fred, grinning at Ron.

Ginny dropped to her knees next to the ferret, "You're an unregistered Animagus," she guessed. Draco nodded his ferret head and then slipped in through the hole in the wire.

A moment later they heard the lock click and the window slowly opened and they squeezed through the window.

xxx

Harry was sitting in a corner, wondering what they'd do to him when a small tug came at the edge of his pants. He looked down and saw a white ferret waving it's little front paws at him.

He stared and said, "Well, aren't you adorable. And where'd you come from?"

_It's me, you idiot!_ said Draco in Harry's head.

"_Draco_?" Harry said, dropping to his knees besides the tiny creature. It's long lanky body was warm when he touched it.

_Quick, put me in your pocket. I promise I won't do anything. I'm the only telepath here, so …_

Harry picked Draco up and slipped him inside his pocket, trying not to wince at the idea of having Draco Malfoy in his pocket.

At the very moment he did, the cell door swung open.

xxx

Charlie was sitting going over some papers when there a crash and then a blood-curdling scream. He jumped to feet, dropping the papers on the floor and ran up the stairs. He nearly crashed into Bill, Moody, and other people who had come running from different directions.

They ran to the room they all knew Malfoy was inside.

"He must've hurt her," said Arthur.

"Don't be silly," said Andromeda, "A boy named Raven couldn't hurt anyone! He'd be too ashamed."

Bill coughed a cough that sound every much like Nymphadora.

Tonks shot him a dirty look, saying, "My name may be strange, but at least to it's suited to my gender!" They all burst in the room and found Molly staring at the bed.

"They've gone!" she said, sound shocked. "Look …"

And of course, in Draco's tradition style, the note said, "Gone for tea at Voldy Moldy's. Back soon!" And Draco, of course, had drawn a smiley at the end.

Charlie really couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley shot him a dirty look and snapped, "Don't encourage him! Look at this! He's not thinking! He thinks this is a game! They could be _killed_! Arthur, _do_ something!"

"Hey," said Bill, "There's a P.S." He pointed at it and Tonks read it, "P.S. If I die, you can have my money, love Rav_O_n_EL_ Draco Malfoy."

"See?" said Andromeda, "A boy named Raven couldn't anyone!"

"Except himself," said Molly Weasley shrilly. "He's ill and he's running about after evil Dark Lords! I think something you ought to be concerned, Andromeda. He is your nephew, after all."

"He _is_?" asked Andromeda and then said, "Oh … Right. He's my sister's son. How funny, I'd forgotten!"

"Mom!" said Tonks, glaring at her mother.

"Well, I always thought that Lucius had had him himself since he always seemed like a miniature clone of Lucius."

"Yes," said Tonks dryly. "But seeing as he's like this, his personality is almost a carbon-copy of Narcissa …your sister?"

"Oh, yes," said Andromeda. "He's very much like her … but he does have Lucius's sense of humor."

They gaped at her.

"Wait," said Bill, "Draco's little flair for the dramatics and his wild humor comes from _Lucius_? As in Lucius Malfoy the 'I-am-a-loyal-follower-of-He-Who-Must-Not-Named"

"No," said Charlie, "I'm guessing, as Ron would say, it's the purple tellytubby Lucius Malfoy. Of course, you idiot, it's the 'I-am-the-most-evil-Death-Eater' Lucius Malfoy!"

"You killed it," said Bill, "It was funny when Ron said it, but you just killed it."

"Could we please get back on the subject?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Who cares if Draco has the same sense of humor as …as You-Know-Who or Lucius Malfoy or Percy!"

"_Percy_?" asked Bill

"You-Know-Who?" asked Charlie.

xxx

At the moment, Draco was not happy.

While Draco had chosen the animal form of a ferret, simply because people thought he'd been so traumatized and they would _never_, in a million years guess that his _chosen_ animagus form would a ferret. The truth was Draco liked ferrets. He thought they cute. He loved them, but seeing the way McGonagall had – and had defended him for the first time in his entire school career, he'd used the acting responded skills he'd inherited from his father, he'd acted like he hated them and was absolutely terrified of Moody. He wasn't – not really. Well, maybe he was a little of afraid of the Moody that taught them, but it was _only_ the eye. He still didn't like that eye. Draco mused on all of this, before resigning himself on sitting in Harry's pocket, feeling very uncomfortable.

He heard the cell door open and heard his aunt Bellatrix, speaking.

_Hey, Hermione?_ Draco thought to her. He concentrated on the location as he could see it from Harry's eyes. He didn't like it very much … it gave him a headache trying to juggle his mind, Hermione's mind, and Harry's mind. It was very, very difficult to keep them. He broke the connection with Hermione, and settled for staying in Harry's, who was thinking, _Malfoy … this seriously weird. You're in my head!_

_I know,_ Draco thought dryly. He could hear what was going on, but he didn't think it was of any importance, although Harry obviously did.

" … Potty … going to die just like your parents … screaming and begging for mercy," Bellatrix cackled. Draco ignored her. He was too used to her verbal abuse. Too used to her abuse to even notice it anymore.

But Harry wasn't used to it. And it hurt him, but Draco focused on finding a way out of this mausoleum. His ferret ears twitched at sounds, but he ignored them, trying to concentrate on his thoughts.

He peered over the edge of Harry's pocket and spotted it. Very tentatively, he allowed his mind to reach into Bellatrix and finding a memory of Voldemort's voice he mentally whispered, _Bellatrix … to me …_

She stopped then spat, "I'll come back later." She stormed out of the dungeon and Draco scrambled out of Harry's pocket and climbed as fast as his body could allow him to the lock. He picked it open, sighing in relief when the click told him that it was open. He jumped down and said, _I'll stay in this shape … They don't know I'm an Animagus, so I'll be okay_.

He sent Harry an image of the route through the passages and then he connected with Hermione and sent one to her.

After a while he was streaking off, trying to find the one person who might be able to help to end this once for all. At the same time he was sending a message to Dumbledore, explaining the situation.

xxx

Harry was fuming.

He'd been rescued by Draco.

And he hadn't discovered _why_ Voldemort was suddenly so interested in Draco.

"Harry! Oh, _Harry_," said Hermione throwing her arms around him. "We've been so worried."

"Not me," said Blaise cheerfully, "I mean, Draco's pretty good at this… when he wants to, anyway."

"Yeah," said Fred, sniggering, "but he's a ferret."

"Too bad his name's Raven, though … though, he might be a girl."

"You know," said Ron thoughtfully, "If he's gay … it's kind of like the same thing as though he were a girl."

"True," said Hermione giving him a smile, "But I doubt he's gay. I mean, he might have an eye for beauty … I mean, honestly, he's got a great taste in _people_. Not just girls or guys. And he doesn't just check them out either, he … he's more about the beauty of people. It's a true appreciation for their beauty. Kind of like an artist would."

"He doesn't draw, does he?"

"No," said Harry, thinking about it. Did Draco draw? He couldn't remember seeing him drawing.

xxx

"Draco Malfoy … he has to die. Before that Potter boy. He's has the power, remember to defeat me if Potter dies. He has the power to become the next Dark Lord if I fall," said Voldemort. "He must die." He sighed, tapping his long fingers against his lips, "Pity … he has such great potential."

"Perhaps," said one of the Death Eaters, sounding exasperated, "My Lord, if you had not killed his _parents_ he would still be on our side!"

"You dare talk back to me!" demanded Voldemort.

There was a bit of murmuring among those gathered.

"Yes," said the Death Eater defiantly, "What have you been reduced to? What does the Wizarding world have to fear? Whom have you killed? Children … a few scattered people. You are obsessed with children. Draco Malfoy is right … who are you fooling now?" Much to Voldemort's shock, the Death Eater pulled off his mask and threw it at his feet and walked away. It took him a moment to gather his wits and say, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go and kill him!"

He remembered one other person who had said this. In a much less dramatic way, saying only, "I quit!" and flinging his mask at his feet and running off.

Regulus Black … His eyes narrowed. Surely Regulus Black was dead …

Voldemort shook his head. He was getting paranoid in his old age.

Voldemort looked around himself and sighed. They did not understand what his mission was at all. His was not a mission to destroy, but to _save_ the Wizarding World.

Yes, Voldemort mused, someday he would be remembered as the Savior, rather than that stupid Potter boy. He just had to get rid of Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy who was the wildcard in this set. He could tip the scales on either side. The Heir to Hogwarts …

Voldemort smiled grimly and remembered the Ministry of Magic. The fools. They couldn't figure out why it was that when they tried Apparating to Hogsmeade and getting to Hogwarts, nothing happened. Other people, who had nothing to do with them could still Apparate to Hogsmeade. No Ministry official could enter Hogwarts. Even the teachers they'd tried to place within Hogwarts had been rejected, flung out of the castle before they could take a proper breath.

Voldemort wondered how long it would take for them to figure out that Harry Potter had sided with the Heir of Hogwarts. The one person who carried all of Founders' blood in his veins.

It was … ironic how it would be the Malfoy heir. Everyone would expect it to be Harry Potter.

xxx

She smiled grimly when she saw the Manor. She entered it easily enough, scoffing at how easy it was.

It seemed as though Fate was with her, as she avoided any detection. In her hands she had the gun. There was a poison in the weapon …

_And you shall die by a kiss dipped in honey of poisonous love_, she thought, smiling her demonic smile.

She spotted Harry Potter and his friends, who were sneaking about the castle. She felt a familiar sneer curling at her lips.

Finally, she found him. He was coming out of a room, and his eyes widened when he saw her.

She knew from the look on his face that he thought she was there to help him, but she could only smile as she pulled out the weapon, no longer appalled and disgusted by the muggle weapon, but comforted by the weight of it … and the cold simplicity of it. Who could have thought that a tiny little thing such as a bullet could kill if it went fast enough? She aimed it at his heart. She was so close … she could taste it.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, his beautiful silver eyes widening.

"I'm going to be sorry," she said, "To kill you. You're so beautiful …" She smiled in a cruel manner then said, "I'd like to see you …"

"W-What?" he asked, and he began to back away, shaking his head, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I got away from this!"

"Ah, well," she said, smiling again, "I'll just kill you and then see you. You'll be more beautiful dead, anyway."

She smiled again and she lifted her weapon … she hesitated.

She loved him, she realized suddenly. She was hesitating when the boy burst into the room and he pointed his wand at Draco.

"Theodore!" she said, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Luna," he said, "I knew you couldn't do it! I knew it – you can't kill him, can you? Well, no matter. _I_ will."

He spoke the words andLuna did the only thing she could think of, as she had the gun in her wand hand. She lifted the gun up and pulled the trigger, focusing her magic into this one weapon screaming a single word.

"Luna!" yelled Draco, "No!"

But it was too late as the spells hit each other and then the world exploded. Before her world went black she saw Draco falling backwards, crashing through the wooden railing and falling to the ground about two stories below … She had failed in everything she'd attempted to do …

xxx

The battle began in a moment … so sudden, that nobody noticed it. One minute they were simply trying to get in and out undetected, but the next, they were fighting. Harry saw that some Death Eaters had turned on each other. They were killing each other, dodging curses and hexes.

A miniature explosion caused the ground to tremble and deep cracks appeared in the Malfoy Manor.

There are many, many books that dramatize the glorious battles of the heroes and the villains. But for Harry, the war wasn't so dramatic as much as it was simply staying alive.

Harry and Hermione both came across the bodies of … Theodore Nott, who should have died, but apparently had not died. And Luna Lovegood was dead. They all looked between the two, wondering what had happened.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to the broken railing and she ran forward to look and she gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she saw what lay below.

Harry looked at her oddly, and then ran to look and he gasped, "_Draco_!"

Hermione started to call after him as he turned and ran down the stairs, finally tearing across the room to Draco's side.

She wanted to tell him … he was gone. No one could survive a fall like that … not with so much blood … She felt the tears streaming down her face, knowing … he'd tried to so hard to help them … and this was how they all repaid him.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, slapping the boy across the face. "Draco! Answer me, you stupid idiot!"

Draco didn't respond at all.

Ron came skidding into the room and stopped short. He saw Draco and he looked sick.

"Is he …?" Ron whispered.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, "Come on, this isn't funny! Wake up … oh, God, _please_ wake up!"

None of them quite knew how, but suddenly Lupin was there, saying quietly, "Come on, Harry. We have to go … He's gone, come on … we need to get out of here before… before … come on, now …"

Harry was dragged out, still crying.

Then somebody laughed.

"So … the Dragon's dead?" Voldemort crowed, smiling, as he suddenly stepped into their path.

xxx

Harry couldn't believe it.

Draco was gone and Voldemort … he felt a sudden burst of cold anger.

Voldemort had killed everyone he'd ever cared about. Even if he hadn't directly killed them, he'd been responsible for their deaths indirectly.

He lunged at Voldemort, intent on ripping him apart with his bare hands, but Voldemort laughed and shook his head, "No. Oh, no … Learn some manners …"

Then his world went dark.

xxx

Snape saw the boy lying on the floor and he sighed, already accepting the death of one of his former students. He moved on, knowing that he had to save the rest of them at least.

And so he pressed forward, knowing … if they survived this battle, they'd be the winners.

xxx

The old man who was Dumbledore moved as fast as he possibly could from his hiding spot. He knew that he had to get there. It was imperative for all of them.

Things were in motion and now everything was changing. The power was gradually shifting, even as the storm outside raged even stronger.

xxx

The Muggles noticed it. Petunia Dursley noticed it, for one thing. She shuddered as the rain came down even harder. It was winter, almost Christmas, but why it would be this way …

She shuddered. There was something that bothered her about this particular storm.

xxx

In another part of the country – in Yorkshire, the Muggles there shivered inside their homes as the rain poured down on them. They sensed it … instinctively … this was not a natural storm.

xxx

Harry was crying.

Everyone was crying, except Blaise.

Blaise was a Slytherin, and everybody knows Slytherins don't cry. Draco was the exception that rule. Draco could cry at will, a feat that none of them had ever achieved. His mind kept going in circles. It had seemed pretty bad when they'd seen him. Draco hadn't been breathing …

But was he dead?

Blaise started over again, going over everything he knew about Draco Malfoy. The problem, Blaise thought, was that Draco was a bit of an enigma. While Draco was one of Blaise's best friends, even he didn't know Draco. Draco was too complicated. Too … different …

And God knew Draco might find a way of bringing himself back from the dead just to spite them.

xxx

Fred and George were hiding. Both of them had known that Voldemort would come, and so they'd hidden, telling themselves that _somebody_ had to be free to bust the others out.

They crept out and hurried to the dungeons and for the second time that day, Harry's cell door lock was picked open and they all headed back out.

"I'll kill Voldemort," said Harry. "I swear to you, I will."

xxx

"Ah, damn," said Stu when he walked into Malfoy Manor. Jay looked sick as he stared at Draco Malfoy.

"Do you really think he can live and not be horribly maimed for life?" Jay asked his brother.

Stu shrugged, "He's dead, Jay. He'll never walk again, but he's dead and fine."

Jay stared at him. "Um … Stu … you just said he's dead?"

"Yeah? And … your point is …?"

"That he can't be fine and dead!"

"We're dead," Stu pointed out.

"That's different," said Jay, "We're _Un_dead."

"Right," said Stu, "We're still dead. And Draco's fine, just dead … and he just won't walk again. I'm pretty sure he broke his back and severed his spinal cord completely, and that's something not even vampiric blood can heal. In fact, not even a healer as strong as Helga Hufflepuff could heal it. It's too complicated and trying to would just hurt even more. Especially after I move him – that'll mess it up even more. He's just lucky he didn't break his neck."

"He can't be fine! He's _dead_ … it doesn't matter! He's _dead!_" Jay hissed.

"I know. And I'm taking him with us." Stu bent down and picked up Draco's broken body easily and began to walk.

Jay shook his head, "Oh, God … why me? Why me? Why did I do to get stuck with an idiot brother?"

xxx

When Harry found Voldemort once again, he was ready. He had his wand and he had his rage.

Voldemort was not going to destroy any more lives ever again. It would end here … tonight… with him.

xxx

Ron couldn't think. Draco Malfoy was dead.

As much as they seemed to constantly be at each other's throat, there was a certain fondness that they had referred to each other.

For one thing, Ron thought that Draco, unlike Harry and Hermione, actually _listened_ impartially. He didn't judge or criticize. And if he did, you could bet a thousand galleons that there was a reason for it.

Draco was cruel to be nice.

He'd stopped being cruel for the most part, but, even before they became friends, he'd taunted Neville, and in the end, Neville became stronger for it.

He'd always kept Harry's brain active, teaching him the necessary skills that he'd need. And as for Ron … well, hadn't he spent all this year rubbing it into Ron's face that Hermione was one of the hottest girls in the school? And hadn't he finally burst out with that ridiculous comment about his and Hermione's loving each other until they died?

No, Draco Malfoy hadn't suddenly become a small ray of sunshine. He had not suddenly become a little sunbeam who was so cheerful that he could not be possibly be real.

Draco had been real. He'd covered his pain, hiding behind his wittiness, his humor … and his poking fun at people, teasing them.

It was true … Draco had loved it … but even Draco had felt pain – maybe more than enough to make someone bitter, but Draco hadn't been bitter …

And much to his horror, Ron felt the tears burn in his eyes as he thought about the fact that he'd never see Draco grin at him and teasingly call him Weasel. Ron wouldn't be able to roll his eyes and call Draco Ferret or even Raven.

Ron was shocked to realize that at some point … somewhere along the way, he had come to think of Draco Malfoy as somebody he would call a friend. Somebody he might even trust with his life … to watch his back.

But the truth hit him painfully hard.

Draco Malfoy was gone, his life was over.

xxx

Harry was alone when he met Voldemort. He'd walked into a room and there he was.

"Hey, _Tommy_," Harry said, feeling satisfied at the annoyance in Voldemort's face. "Come, let's get this over with. Now, right now!"  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and said, "Are you challenging me to a Wizard's duel, then?"

"Yes," said Harry grimly, "I'm challenging you to a Wizard's duel."

Voldemort smiled cruelly and grimly. God knew he would win.

xxx

Snape was running out of time. He could feel it. It was in the air itself.

Finally, he saw Nagini, the last of the Horcruxes. Snape pulled out his wand and, not giving himself a chance to think about it, he said the word to destroy it.

xxx

The Order found the cup in Draco's car.

It took them a while to figure out how to destroy it, before they finally chose to try the Avada Kedavra curse. They all tried it, aiming it at the cup. Six green beams of light hit the cup and it flew upward at the force of the magic, and suddenly it bled a black substance. Slowly it crumpled and turned to ashes.

Another Horcrux had been destroyed, they thought.

xxx

Snape was well aware that the last Horcrux had been destroyed. Voldemort was mortal once more.

And he smiled grimly.

He hoped that Draco was pleased, wherever he had gone.

He mourned the boy, of course, what person doesn't mourn a child they've helped raise?

It would surprise many, but in many ways, Draco had been like the son he'd never had. And he'd loved him as much as he would've loved a son.

xxx

Voldemort abided by the rules of the wizarding world.

But Harry decided that he wasn't going to play with such niceties. He only inclined his head, rather than doing anything else.

Voldemort was smiling and he'd begun to say a curse, but Harry remembered a nice curse that he'd first tested out on Draco.

"_Sectumsempra_!" cried Harry even as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak the word _Crucio_.

Blood splattered all over the floor, as he staggered back. Several of the Death Eaters murmured amongst themselves, sounding shocked.

Voldemort's red eyes had narrowed in fury or pain, but Harry didn't care, he just cast the same spell over and over and over, without stopping to give him a chance.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort finally managed to yell out.

Harry felt pain, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it.

Finally, after the first four moves were made – Harry casting his curse three times in a row, and Voldemort's single move, Harry made the fifth move simultaneously with Voldemort.

Draco had at one point, Harry couldn't remember when, had told him about a spell. It was used to train people on either preventing or blocking spells.

"_Resilio!"_ Harry cried out as Voldemort screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spells hit each other and once again, Harry found himself joined with that spell, but Harry fueled his rage and anger, and everything he felt at that moment back to Voldemort. And much to Harry's surprise, when it hit Voldemort's wand … it finally gave one last shudder and exploded.

Voldemort fell to the floor as his own Killing Curse rebounded on him.

Harry expected Voldemort to be dead, but he was not dead. He seemed weaker, but he was not dead.

The door opened and Fred, George, Hermione, Blaise, and Ron all burst into the room.

They stood there panting, looking at each other when Stu walked through the door, holding in his arms Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt the shock go through him when Draco stirred opening his silver eyes and Voldemort's eyes widened, "No! No! No!"

Stu walked to the fallen wizard and set Draco down next to him. They were all surprised that Draco awoken from what appeared to be death. But that he struggled to sit up was even more surprising. He smiled at Voldemort and said in a voice that they never heard before, "It's time to go home, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Come, now … sleep, now." And Draco touched him lightly, almost in a hug and they all saw something go out of Tom Riddle who had been Lord Voldemort. His red eyes slowly turned back to their own color, and little by little, the body there regained its humanity. But Harry was more concerned about Draco, who lay half on top of him, with his eyes half-closed.

And very slowly he turned to look at Stu, saying softly, "What happened?"

Stu shrugged, "I tasted it in his blood when I first drank it. He's not human, you know. His body is, but his blood … his _soul_ … that's far older than the world itself. In fact, I've got a sneaking suspicion that he's Azrael, the famed Angel of Death."

"The Angel of Death?" they all echoed.

"There're a lot of 'em. He could be Ashriel, Gabriel, or Azrael – the one who took all the firstborn sons of Egypt into his arms and sent them to Sheol, where souls await judgment," said Stu, seriously. "But whatever he was, even if he was some lesser being than those great angels, he was awesome." Stu smiled, "And if I'm correct that Voldemort was dying slowly due to the spells that the curse had to go through to kill his new body … then he saw what everyone sees if Draco was Azrael …" Stu took a breath then said, "His wings are gray and trailing, Azrael, Angel of Death, and yet the souls that Azrael brings across the dark and cold, look up beneath those folded wings, and find them lined with gold …"

And for a long time they were silent. Even the Death Eaters were silent.

Finally, Harry took a deep breath then said, "It's over … the war … it's _over_."

But what a cost it was – to lose one of his best friends!

How ironic it was that the one person that what people had long ago dubbed the Golden Trio had once thought they wouldn't mind if he dropped dead, now that he _was_ dead … they wanted Draco Malfoy back, even if it had meant that Voldemort had won … they wanted Draco Malfoy back in the land of the living, and not the dead.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil … : D 

But you really can't say you didn't see it coming… I gave you warnings and hints along the way through this fanfic. See if you can figure out what'll happen next… (hint: I gave you a hint! Look in the Author's Notes, in the fic – anywhere, if you want… if not, just guess)

Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:

1. "I know I'm not the first choice for heroics. And Harry's tried to kill me more than once. And I don't fancy a single one of you at all but...actually all that sounds pretty convincing." – Spike (! XOXOXO! I _love_ Spike … or I did. I replaced "Buffy" with "Harry")

2. "This would be really funny if it weren't happening to me." – (?) I don't know, but my source swears it's a quote. (Then again, I think a lot of people say this).

3. The wine-glass comment actually is a derived from a comment the Vampire Lestat made. It's not a quote or anything, just something I kind of liked, but I'm stating this as a reference in case anyone who has read it remembers it.

4.

"His wings are gray and trailing, Azrael, Angel of Death,

And yet the souls that Azrael brings

Across the dark and cold,

Look up beneath those folded wings,

And find them lined with gold"

– Robert Gilbert

A note on this last quote… I don't know the actual format. I got this off another source, but since certain words were capitalized, I made it like this on the reference.

I also love angels. If you have anything about angel, demons, magick, anything like that … even faerys, (I know it looks like a misspelling, but that's the old-fashioned way of spelling that word, by the way. Faerie is a place, Faery is the people – but that's what my source said, and it may not be accurate! Although the actual word is really _Sídhe_ which might be a variation of _Sí_, which is Irish Gaelic, a language I know very little about, but would love to know more about), I'd love to hear it. I don't care if it's accurate, I don't give much of a damn for the niceties, as long as you list a source and don't mind being used as a reference because I will always put these on my fics. If you know more things about Harry Potter, you're welcomed to add them. If you know any other quotes and know where they came from, and if not, just state the name you want to be referred by and post them up in a review as well. I love quotes, and I collect them. It's not just the Buffy quotes.

Oh, by the way, like I said before… this isn't the end of the story. Well, it's the basic end, since Voldemort's dead … I wanted to make it longer, but when I was writing part of this chapter as chapter eighteen, I realized it would be too short, so I added it and combined it to make a longer chapter. So, the next one is the Epilogue… and I'll tell you this… I don't like the ending. I wanted to change it, but Arwen says it's fine… so… I'll see you in the Epilogue…hopefully…

**Review Response: **

**JennytheSpam**: Glad to amuse you.

**yaeko **

**Shinigami's Demon:** I'll keep that fic in mind… : ) Thanx for the recommendation

**Sarah123Babe:** Thanx! That's so nice of you. Usually I get yelled at for writing too much.

**Ranma Higurashi **

**Faerie Fury**

**NinjaoftheDarkness **

**flip chick **

**Night Essence:** Jay and Stu… interesting characters aren't they? They were really random and they actually made the final cut. Some characters didn't. Like Madam Lethe… I only mentioned her like twice in the whole fanfic.

**OMJessie:** I'll talk that in the Epilogue…

Okay, guys, THANK YOU! Not just for taking the time to review but for sticking through this with me. There's only the Epilogue to go and then… it's over…My first fanfiction... well, the first fanfiction I posted up. I have one I wrote, but I doubt I'll put it up ever since it's a pre-HBP and... never mind, I never finished it anyway since I read HBP halfway through and then went back to change everything written... don't mind my rambling.

And oh, yeah, for a hint on what's happening next... this, kids, is a humor/drama... _not_ an angst... : )

Oh, and randomly, how old do you think I am? Just curious : )

And no Arwen, Phoenix, and anyone else I don't mention who knows me outside ff.n you can't say anything!

Anyway...

Later! (yes, I seem to have misplaced my other languages for goodbye : ( ... oh, well... sigh)

Keir, the evil genius...

And how come nobody ever mentions my name? Repeat after me: My name is Keir!

(Sorry... Random mood.)

Asthe ppl I know would say: Adios! Nos vemos otro día (Hey, Phoenix -- did I get this right!)


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me! Thanx!

* * *

Epilogue

"How many more deaths?" Harry asked, "Aside from Luna, Nott, Cedric, Sirius, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy … Crabbe and Goyle…" Harry paused slightly then said, "Dumbledore …" Harry's voice became even quieter, "and Draco …"

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat suddenly, "Ah … about that …" he looked so uncomfortable and he turned to look at his children. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron hadn't told him about Dumbledore …  
"Harry, mate," said Ron awkwardly, looking at Hermione.

"Dumbledorefakedhisdeath," Ginny blurted out.

"What?" asked Harry, not understanding her at all.

"Dumbledore – oh _Harry_," said Hermione, wringing her hands, "He … he faked his death! Draco told us and made us swear not to tell! Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"You needn't be sorry, Miss Granger," said the familiar voice that Harry remembered so well. He turned and looked at Dumbledore. Snape followed hot on Dumbledore's heels.

"This … deception was unnecessary," he was saying loudly, "I did not see the need for it! But no, it fell to me to … act the part. And then, against my wishes, Draco was made the Secret Keeper!"

Harry stared at Snape. "You … so _that's_ what you were arguing about!"

"Yes," said Snape waving his hand about, "That is exactly what we were arguing about!" he turned to glare at Dumbledore, "And I still believe it was unnecessary! It took so much out of all of us!"

Dumbledore sighed, "You told Harry, did you not?"

Harry's eyes widened, "He told me _senex rus adbidit se_, but I don't know what it means!"

"The old man has hidden himself in the country," Hermione said softly.

Harry sighed, too weary to be angry, "Oh. If Dumbledore's back … what about Draco? And Sirius?"

They all looked at each other before Dumbledore spoke, "Sirius is indeed gone. However … Draco's case is a bit odd. He was a Medium and a strong one at that. The strongest have the power to take the souls of the living to the place of the dead. While in that state, they lie as though dead. They do not breathe nor do they have a pulse. Draco is," Dumbledore paused, "technically speaking, dead. However, there is a chance … but it depends on him … on whether he _wants_ to come back at all. Draco Malfoy, is after all, immortal until he decides he's had enough of life. In the normal circumstance … he would fall very ill, with a fever, perhaps, a slight fever even, or a very high fever – he would not feel very well, and then he would die because he would be tired of life." Dumbledore looked at them then added, "It is a little known power, that of a Medium. Even less of a Pyro Medium, which is a combination of both powers, you see."

Harry stared at him. "What on earth is a Pryo? Draco said Gryffindor was one and he mentioned that is completely useless and all it is an ability for setting things on fire."

Hermione's eyes widened, "A Pryo … the human form of a _phoenix_, Harry! Phoenixes are Pryo-creatures. They burst into flames and a human Pryo is very much the same! They don't have to burst into flames, of course, but they do not die unless they _want_ to! And what's more, _humans_ – a combination of a Healer, Pryo, and Medium …" she frowned thinking, "Draco … he can come back … can't he? And … if he wants … he can give the gift of immortality to anyone he chooses. Problem is there's no taking it back once he's given it."

"True," said Dumbledore, "But Draco …" he sighed heavily, "It has been nearly a fortnight. Most Mediums … if they do not come back after seventy-two hours … then they are not coming back at all."

Harry's hopes plummeted. "So … Draco's not coming back, is he?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him. She understood what they were saying, and very quietly she said, "Draco … he _was_ ill when he took off to save you, Harry, dear. And if they're right … then perhaps he was tired of it all. Also … he sustained serious injuries." Harry saw her look into the room where they'd laid Draco's body on a bed that had been transfigured from a chair.

Madam Pomfrey, who was there with them nodded, "Yes … and while I suspect that Draco Malfoy is a strong Healer … even his own gift can't fix the most serious of the injuries. Nothing can fix a severed spinal cord. Even if he came back … he would never walk again. He'd be dependent on the people around him."

"I don't care," said Ron, suddenly sounding fierce, "I'd want him back in pieces than not have him around. I mean, who's going to make everything into a joke now? I know that Harry, me, and 'Mione can find things funny, but not the way he can! He's always thinking that _everything_'s funny! And Stu said he might be Azrael!"

"The Angel of Death?" Snape asked thoughtfully. "I suppose … he was a Psychopompoi after all, as a Medium …"

But even after they waited, it seemed unlikely that Draco would come back to the world of the living.

It was the price they had paid in order to win.

Draco's life had been the price the nature of things had demanded. The law of nature that tends to require gain a little and lose a little in order to gain it. They had gained peace … but the cost, which for all of them, seemed too much to bear.

xxx

They were gathered around Draco. Harry didn't even know how they'd come to stay in the room, but they were celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. But Draco was lying in the corner dead.

Not that it was much of a celebration. Everyone was crying, there was no laughter, no joy in victory. This was an empty victory that had come with a price tag much too big for them to afford without noticing. Susan Bones had lost her Aunt … her family.

"I thought it'd be different," Harry said wistfully, "That it'd be a victory that would bring me peace. But it doesn't … I'm still troubled, I'm still … not happy."

Ron only squeezed his shoulder and left.

xxx

The first thing he noticed was the pain. It told him he was alive, still. The next thing he noticed was the crying going around him. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of the world, although it was quite dim, but it wasn't as dim as where he'd been.

Tartartus … Poor Tom, he thought, sent to the lowest pits of hell. But they had won.

"Welcome back, Raven," Stu said quietly, as he saw him stir. "You're hurt pretty badly. I think you know exactly how badly too, don't you?"

"Don't call me Raven," he whispered. He felt weak, and he couldn't feel his legs at all. He'd known when he made the long journey back to this world that he wouldn't be the same. But that was okay – because he'd found a loophole in the whole prophecy. It said a terrible price, but not how long it'd be in effect – or what it was or even who would pay it.

"We won, didn't we?" he asked, still murmuring.

Stu smiled and nodded, "Yes … you realize, though, that your little stint to the World of the Dead completely severed all blood links we had? You're no longer my Companion. But you _are_ immortal, after all."

Draco gritted his teeth and sat up in bed. He shook his head, noticing that everybody was too busy crying, lost in their grief, in the heavy price that they'd paid. "So," he said brightly, "I'm gone for a while and everybody falls to pieces, don't they? And honestly, people, what on earth are you doing, moping about?" They all turned to stare at him. Draco beamed brightly at them, adding, "And besides … We saved the world. I say we have to party!"

After a moment of stunned silence,Ron yelled, "Draco!"

Draco stared at Ron as he was moving at an alarming speed toward him and suddenly Ron bent down, throwing his arms around Draco and kissed soundly him on the lips.

"Get off me! I know you love me and I love you too, but not that much!" Draco said, but all they heard was a muffled sound since Ron was still kissing him.

Then Ron shoved him away, and said, "Ugh! I just kissed you! Unclean! Unclean! I need to go wash out my mouth!"

"Yes, please do," said Draco, amused, "I mean, I might've been dead for God knows how long since time moves differently over there and I had to go all the way to Tartartus because they wouldn't let him into Sheol, and I even asked if I could take Tom Riddle to Machon or even Shehaquim, but they said no – not even Hades would take him. It's Tartartus for him!"

They all stared at him.

"Oh, come on! _Tartartus_? The Seventh Hell? As in the lowest pit of Hell? You know, fiery pits of misery? Any of that ringing a bell?"

"Okay, so that's hell." said Harry, "Why didn't you just say 'Hell' instead of putting a fancy name on it!"

Draco rolled his eyes and then said, "Hey, someone, Weasley – you – Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, whoever you are, come here. I really want to move closer to a window. I've been in hell, and I mean that literally – I need to see the outdoors!"

Mr. Weasley hurried over to Draco's bed and he easily picked up the blonde, carrying him to the window, cradling him as though Draco were a baby. Draco seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he was much happier when he saw the world outside the window.

"Ah!" said Draco, yelling, "Somebody cleaned my car. I love you forever!"

"Really?" asked Professor McGonagall dryly, "I'm beginning to worry about you, Mr. Malfoy …"

Draco flushed then said, "The orgy thing – that was a misunderstanding! Crabbe and Goyle – er – fancied you, and I was annoyed at them so …"

"He shouted out for the whole Common Room to hear that if they liked you so much to go and have an orgy instead of driving him mad with their mindless babble," said Snape.

McGonagall choked, turning red. "I … um … I do believe Molly needs me in the kitchen." She hurried out and finally all the adults were gone.

Padma sat down next to Draco, taking his hand. "So, Draco … do you like me? Have you made up your mind?"

Draco looked at her then said, "I don't know. I think you're very beautiful though."

She smiled then said, "Fine. We're going to Hogsmeade as soon as we get back to school." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left.

xxx

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Harry said, shaking Draco awake three days later. Draco so looked comically surprised that Harry had to smile. Harry had managed to get a hold of a newer model of a wheelchair for Draco. They all knew he really wasn't going to walk ever again. It'd be a miracle if he did. But right now, Harry was handing Draco his presents, trying to ignore the wheelchair that looked Muggle-made, but was enchanted with plenty of things to the point that it was obvious that this was the Wizarding World's wheelchair.

Ron and Hermione came into the room, arms laden with presents and they dumped the lot on Draco's bed.

"So …" said Ron, "Think you'll walk?"

Draco shrugged, saying, "I don't know. I doubt that I'll be able to walk for long. I can stand on my own for like a minute. Madam Pomfrey says maybe I might just be a miracle." Then he grinned at them, "But then again, considering my whole life, I _am_ a miracle. Do you know how many times I ought to have died?"

"Sure," said Harry, smiling at Draco. "Sure. So … are you and Padma an item now?"

Draco shrugged, "I asked her out for the Winter Ball in January. Though I can't dance anymore …"

"You'll be all right," Harry said.

Draco got a gleam in his eye as he said, "Oh … yeah. I'll be all right, for sure. As soon as you go to Ginny."

Harry looked at Ginny and she looked back at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other.

"Hey – just kiss already!" Draco yelled at them, as Hermione and Ron yelled the something along the same lines.

"I never really stopped loving you," said Harry, taking her hand.

She smiled at him, her smile trembling, "I know," she said. "And I never stopped waiting for you."

"Are going to kiss or not? Look, it's Christmas! Just _kiss_ already! Besides, look you're under the mistletoe!"

Harry and Ginny looked up and saw it floating above their heads. They turned to look to Draco, who only smiled innocently.

Laughing Harry bent down and kissed Ginny Weasley.

The mistletoe burst into flames and Draco said, "Oops. Sorry! I need to learn to control that one."

Harry burst out laughing against Ginny's lips and she was giggling even as they kissed.

Later, Draco told them it was the weirdest kiss he'd ever seen.

xxx---xxx---xxx

**A Few Years Later …**

"Draco?" said Harry walking into their living room. In the end, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had decided to keep living with each other, and Ginny had moved in to live with them.

"Yes?" said Draco, turning to look at him. Draco could walk as long as there was someone holding him up – but never for very long and it always took an effort to move his legs properly.

At the moment, Draco was sitting in front of his computer.

"Do you have anything to do with this … thing that everyone's all babbling about? The Muggles _and_ our kind too?"

"Oh, no," Draco said, "I've got nothing to do with it. Oh, by the way, if you're hungry, I'm making food today!"

It was ritual. After Draco and Ginny had gotten into an argument, they'd decided that three days in a week, the kitchen was Draco's and the other three days were Ginny's. The seventh day was a takeout day.

xxx

"Draco, what's this Harry Potter crap!" yelled Harry. He was waving a book around, "And look at this – this it my Quidditch book! The last person I lent it to was you! What's going on here and who _is_ this … this J.K. Rowling person?"

Draco blinked at him, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one who spends all your time online!"

"Well … okay, yes. I told her _almost_ everything!" Draco said, "Not all of it. And she doesn't know it's true… I made her forget she'd been told the story, and … well, that's the result. Besides … now everybody knows. Oh, and look! There's fanfiction!"

Draco pointed at his computer screen, which was on a fanfiction site.

Harry rolled his eyes in utter disgust. "Whatever, _Raven_. I'll be back soon. Tell Ron and Hermione and Ginny, I've gone out!"

"See you, _St._ Potter. Oh, and by the way, Stu and Jay are coming over for dinner at six with a friend!"

"Is he human?" asked Harry, pausing at the door. "Never mind, don't answer that – what's his name?"

Draco looked at him thoughtfully before he said, "Spike. His name's Spike."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well, folks, that's that! It _was_ a random ending, but since it _is_ a random story (full of randomness) I think it makes sense. I had tons of fun writing it, though. Well, thanks to all of you who didn't leave me! And a big thanks to my muse/beta (Couldn't have done it without you!) and Phoenix, because he contributed whether he knows it or not! Now the reason … I'll try to explain it as best as I can, since I've forgotten it … I wanted to prove Arwen wrong about whether or not a person could that many quotes. I surprised myself when I found out how many Buffy quotes I knew. 

Okay, another thing… I plan out my stories and so therefore I tend to put lots and lots of clues. I put clues that Draco was going "die" and come back in tons of places. The first specific clue was in chapter five, when Tonks was talking about Mediums. The second major clue was in chapter thirteen in the conversation between Luna and Theodore Nott about Mediums. And the pointed hint in chapter sixteen in my comments after the Review Response. I even told you that while he got a lot of kick-ass cool powers, the most important one was the fact he's a Medium.

All right then… now you got the (more or less) explanation of how I write and why I wrote this story.

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. "We saved the world. I say we have to party!" – Buffy. (I couldn't resist just one last quote … one last Buffy quote.)

2. Machon and Shehaquim – the fifth and third layer of Heaven. These can be found in a variety of sources. Also, notice that you might want to check out this whole angel stuff since a lot of the Death Eaters' names are from fallen angels. Arabaxas Malfoy, etc… Lucius Malfoy – which could be derivation of the name Lucifer (def: Light Bringer, L. COMPARE Lucifier – def: Light Bringer; Morning Star)…

3. Tartartus – I couldn't find any _reliable_ references for it, but it is reputedly the lowest layer of the seven palaces of darkness. Since I couldn't find many references, then this is one of the many things I took artistic license with.

**Review Responses:**

**I am the muse of the evil g...**

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black:** Um… I thought we'd established the fact that Draco's _bisexual_… maybe it was just me. I'm pretty sure Jay said it… and then Draco kind of implied it… I'm not sure. But he's bisexual if only because bisexual people are frightfully cool. : )

**Wildly Obsessed: **Yeah… I didn't think it was canon either… oh, well. It was fun! Lol.

**Ranma Higurashi**

**Shinigami's Demon**

**Night Essence**

**yaeko**

**JennytheSpam**

**mooneasterbunny**

**Sarah123Babe**

**flip chick**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

Thanks for reviewing! I'm seriously grateful to you guys – I appreciated your comments on this story. To all of the reviewers and readers that stuck with it to the end. I seriously can't believe the first fanfiction I've ever posted up is over!

And again, just out of a random curiosity, how old do you think I am? I was just wondering whether you can tell my age in the way I write.

(And no, Arwen, Phoenix, you can't guess because you already _know_ my age.)

P.P.S: If I write a sequel, I doubt I'll have Ginny and Harry together (that part was for Phoenix, personally, I'm slash all the way!). I'm telling you this since I've gotten some questions about a sequel… well, let's just say, when I wrote this, I didn't plan on one. However, if you noticed, I did leave some loose ends in case anyone ever convinces me to come back to this fanfic, I've got a set path to take in a sequel… And before then, if you haven't read thing I've written other than this, check out the rest of my stuff.

If not, so long and thanks for the fish!

Keir


End file.
